Solamente vos
by CrushOnCyrus
Summary: Rachel deja Inglaterra para mudarse con sus tíos, los Fabray, en USA.. Faberry AU
1. ¿Quién sos vos?

**N/A: **c_ursiva - pensamientos_

Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

**"¿Quién sos vos?"**

Al momento que abrió los ojos, una mueca de dolor se plasmó en su rostro, no sabía donde estaba, no sabía que día era, por un momento, ni siquiera supo quién era. Un instante tardó en volver a cerrarlos y fruncir el ceño en señal de desagrado. Sus manos se trasladaron rápidamente a su cabeza, por el shock que estaba experimentando al no saber nada con exactitud.

Así permaneció un momento, tapándose la cara con sus propias manos, hasta que saliendo del shock, comprendió que efectivamente estaba despierta y en la realidad, porque aquel dolor que la empezó a invadir, no se podía experimentar en sueños, ese dolor era real.

Nunca había sentido tanto dolor en su pequeño cuerpo antes, eso pensaba ella, hasta que destápandose la cara y volviendo sus brazos hacia abajo, sintió un intenso dolor en su estomago. Automáticamente un leve quejido se escuchó en la habitación en la que se encontraba.

Dió un leve vistazo al lugar donde se encontraba.

No comprendía absolutamente nada.

¿Dónde estaba?, ¿qué había pasado?, ¿qué día era?, ¿dónde estaban sus padres?. ¿y Sam?, ¿era aquella habitación lo que ella pensaba que era?, ¿estaba realmente en un hospital, o solo era un loco, muy loco sueño?

Luego de unos minutos de haber abierto los ojos por primera vez, luego de algunos días, cosa que ella desconocía, todas aquellas preguntas comenzaban a llegar a su mente, pero venían sin respuesta aparente.

Observó detenidamente la habitación, estaba sola. Quiso pararse y buscar a alguien que le contestara todas aquellas dudas, pero con apenas hacer un amague, su cuerpo se tensionó duramente, atrayendo de nuevo aquel intenso dolor de hacía unos momentos atrás.

Se maldijo murmurando imperceptiblemente, inconscientemente, para que nadie la oyera, sin acordarse de que estaba sola.

Tardó unos segundos en comprender que no podía hacer nada, sus ojos tampoco la ayudaban. Poco a poco se fueron cerrando, cediendo al cansancio que invadía su cuerpo, aunque ella misma no supiese el por qué.

Todo se volvió negro.

* * *

La puerta de la casa de los Fabray se abría, por ella entraban Quinn acompañada de sus dos mejores amigas, Santana y Brittany. Como cada día después del colegio, ellas llegaban al hogar de la capitana de las Cheerios para "pasar el rato", como ellas lo llamaban. Tan solo hablaban de lo que sucedía durante cada día en aquella escuela en la que ellas eran prácticamente "reinas", porque ha decir verdad las chicas mas populares de la escuela, leían revistas, escuchaban música, en fin, tan solo se relajaban.

- **Entonces, Britt, quién era esa chica con la que estabas hablando en el receso?** – pregunto una latina algo molesta.

- **Ay Santy, solo es una compañera de Química** – responde felizmente Britt abrazando a su "amiga". Aquellos absurdos celos, más allá de molestar a la rubia, le causaban risa y hasta les gustaba. Ellas eran amigas.. "amigas especiales" como le gustaba decir a ella misma, pero todos sus amigos cercanos sabían que entre ellas pasaba algo mas que una simple amistad.

Santana era una chica ruda con todos, menos con su Britt, porque sí, para ella, Britt era suya, y ella por supuesto era de Britt. Sabía que era gay, sus amigos también lo sabían, pero no era un tema muy conversado, a menos que quisieses provocar a la fiera, y nadie, quería eso.

Con sus amigos había salido de closet hacia unos meses atrás, aunque ellos ya lo sospechaban. Su relación con Britt pasó de ser de una simple amistad a algo más en los últimos meses, pero su miedo podía mas que ella, por lo que para el mundo ellas eran solo amigas.

La latina acepto aquel abrazo y aferró los brazos a la cintura de su chica mientras esta tomaba sus hombros, una sonrisa de idiota enamorada se dibujó en su rostro – **Claro, se ve que tienen mucha química juntas** – bromeo Quinn, que había observado toda aquella escena, y comenzó a reír a carcajadas cuando la latina la fulminó con la mirada.

- **No es gracioso** – dijo mientras se safaba del abrazo y golpeaba el brazo de Quinn.

- **Auch!, eso dolió** – se agarró el brazo aún riendo.

- **Sos tan linda cuando estás celosa** – Britt le dió un suave, tierno y corto beso en los labios a su chica, la cual volvió a sonreír como idiota enamorada y tomo su mano.

- **Bueno, bueno!, acá sigo yo.**

- **Mejor callate Fabray y dame de comer** – sonrió Santana

Ninguna de las dos rubias pudo evitar reír ante aquella afirmación – **Que raro vos con hambre** – dijo Quinn – **muy bien, subamos y al rato busco comida** – las otras dos asintieron rápidamente y todas se adentraron finalmente en aquella casa, dejando la puerta, donde había sucedido aquel momento.

Apenas entraron en la sala de estar, observaron a el papá de la rubia sentado en sillón, con la cabeza entre sus manos, murmurando cosas totalmente imperceptibles para las chicas.

- **Hey papá** – Russel levantó la vista y al ver a su hija no pudo evitar sonreír.

- **Hola princesa** – se dirigió a su hija - **¿qué tal chicas?** – sonrió a sus acompañantes acercándose y saludando a las tres. Esas chicas formaban parte de la familia se podría decir, prácticamente vivían en su casa, ya les había ganado aprecio.

- **Bien** – respondieron al unísono con una gran sonrisa - **¿usted?** – continuó San, debido a la actitud del hombro al entrar al salón.

- **También, gracias** – no sonó muy convincente – **y ya las dije que pueden tutear. Prácticamente son de la familia** – rió – **no hay día que no las vea** – sonrió aún más, volviendo su mirada a su hija – **me encanta que seas tan unida con tus amiga**s.

Las tres sonrieron contentas por aquella apreciación del hombre – **Gracias papá. ¿Ya llegó mamá?, necesito preguntarle algo.**

La cara de Russel cambió drásticamente, la sonrisa que hacia apenas cinco segundos se encontraba en su cara, desapareció en un instante. Aquello no pasó desapercibido para ninguna de las chicas – **No cariño, no está** – se gestó una pequeña pausa – **me ha dicho que la perdones, pero no ha podido despedirse de vos** – Quinn se sorprendió ante aquella palabra – **va a estar unos días fuera de la ciudad, fue algo de improviso y no hubo tiempo de nada. Acaba de irse hace unas horas.**

San agarró la mano de Britt y murmuro –**nos vemos arriba** – subió arrastrando a su chica para darle mas privacidad a los Fabray.

-**¿Cómo que se fue?** – frunció el ceño -**¿A dónde?, ¿cuándo?, ¿por qué?** – dijo muy rápido debido a sus repentinos nervios.

- **Tranquila cariño** – tomó sus hombros – **todo está bien** – sonrió levemente – **como dije, fue algo de improvisto, en unos días, estará acá de nuevo, no te preocupes.**

- **Pero qu..** – fue interrumpida.

-**Basta Quinn** – espectó mas serio –**cuando vuelva ella te explica, ¿ok?** – Quinn asintió algo dudosa –**muy bien, ve arriba que en un rato les llevo algo para que coman.**

- **Está bien** – susurró, con la cara confusa y subió hacia su cuarto.

Quinn subió a su habitación y allí se encontraban sus amigas, como todas las tardes, esperándola algo curiosas de la conversación, la cual dejaron a su amiga tener con su padre.

- **Quinnie!, ¿nos estás escuchando?** – gritó Britt sacando de sus pensamientos a la rubia. Hacía ya una media hora que estaban las tres en aquella habitación. Quinn no había hablado mucho, se mantuvo todo en tiempo pensativa.

-**¿Qué?!** – exclamó –**eh, si!, si las estoy escuchando** – dijo no muy convencida.

-**Ah ¿si?, ¿qué te decíamos?** – la latina estaba seria, sabía que algo grave podría estar sucediendo. Aquella actitud no era usual en su amiga.

- **Eh** – dudo – **estaban hablando sobre la amiga de la clase de Química de Britt.**

- **No!, no era eso. Y no la mencionés más por favor te lo pido** – se quejó.

- **¿Quinn qué te pasa?** – se preocupó la bailarina - **¿qué te dijo tu papá?.**

Ambas esperaban atentas a la respuesta de su capitana. Tardó unos segundos.

-**Creo que se van a separar** – dijo tristemente asombrando a sus amigas.

* * *

_Martes 6 de Septiembre de 2011_

En la mañana siguiente se volvió a encontrar con que su padre estaba raro, al igual que el día de anterior, al igual que hacía ya unas semanas. Nunca lo había visto así antes, no parecía él. Estaba triste, lo podía ver en sus ojos.

Quinn siempre había sido una típica "niña de papá", él fue su primer amigo, todo lo hacían juntos, lo conocía mejor que a la palma de su mano, y a ella, no la podía engañar.

Luego de la charla del día anterior con sus amigas, ella casi no pudo dormir dando vueltas al tema.

Era raro, era muy raro.

Su mamá nunca se iba de viaje, lo había hecho solo unas veces por trabajo, pero nunca "de improviso" como le dijo Russel.

- **Ella nunca se iría sin despedirse** – murmuró pensativa.

_- **No, ella nunca se iría sin despedirse, para que esto este pasando, algo realmente grave y urgente tiene que haber pasado… ¿pero, qué? **–_

Quinn lo sabía. Ella misma se lo había dicho a sus amigas el día anterior.

Estaba segura que eso estaba pasando. Esa situación de la cual los que salen más perjudicados son los hijos. Pero a la vez, no quería aceptarlo. No, ella no quería que eso pasase ni hoy ni nunca. Este tema no era algo muy raro, es decir, muchos de sus amigos, conocidos y hasta los famosos estaban divorciados o tenían padres divorciados, pero nunca creyó que le fuese a pasar a ella. Era algo surreal pensó.

Todo este tiempo estuvo pensando en aquello – **Ahora todo tiene sentido** – murmuró.

En su mente comenzó a relacionar todo lo ocurrido desde hacia unas semanas. Todo encajaba a la perfección – **_Como no me di cuenta antes_** – se reprochó a si misma.

**Comienzo de Flash Back **

_Jueves 18 de Agosto de 2011_

**- Entonces Q.. ¿qué vas a hacer? **– preguntó curiosa la latina.

Las chicas se encontraban en "su lugar mágico" como decía la bailarina. Esa habitación las había visto crecer a las tres. Hacía ya cuatro años que se conocían, y durante los últimos tres, aquella habitación había sido su punto de reunión. Cada tarde la pasaban allí, en cada salida se preparaban allí, cada pijamada la tenían allí. No es que no iban a la casa de las demás, era solo, que aquella habitación era su primera opción.

Los padres de Quinn eran personas bastante ocupadas por sus trabajos, y gracias a esto, la casa de los Fabray, quedaba solo para ellas durante todas las tardes. Aquella era la razón por la cual, las chicas pasaban cada tarde en aquel lugar donde podían hacer lo que quisiesen, gritar, escuchar música a todo volumen, cualquier cosa, sin que nadie viniese a molestarlas. Sin duda la mejor parte del día para ellas, era la tarde, tenían hasta las 8 de cada día para divertirse, antes de que llegasen sus padres.

Y por supuesto aquel día no era la excepción.

- **No se** – Quinn se encontraba en su cama, con su almohada sobre su rostro.

- **¿Cómo que no sabes?** – frunció el ceño – **es decir, ¿tod..** – fue interrumpida.

- **¿Todavía lo amas?** – emoción, eso se veía en el rostro de Britt.

- **¿Qué?** – rápidamente se incorporó en la cama viendo a sus amigas – **yo..** – dudó – **eh.. **– la confusión no pasó desapercibida para la latina.

- **Esperen!** – irrumpió - **¿por qué estamos hablando de amor?, sinceramente nunca pensé que estuvieras enamorada de él **– escupió Santana – **la pregunta es..** – luego de un segundo continuó - **¿todavía te calienta?**

- **Ayyy San!** – Britt que se encontraba sentada sobre unos almohadones al igual que ella a su lado, la golpeo tan levemente que nunca podría dolerle a nadie - **¿por qué eres tan poco romántica? **– se entristeció.

Mientras Quinn se volvía a desplomar y ocultar su rostro bajo la almohada, intentando "asfixiarse" a si misma, San rodó los ojos – **Britt.. es la verdad** – observó a Quinn – **mirala **– la apunto con el índice – **ni siquiera lo negó** – comenzó a reír a carcajadas hasta sentir un almohadonazo en su rostro – **oye!** – se quejó.

- **No me jodas Santana** – la miró seriamente – **estoy confundida.**

- **Si Santy, deja a Quinn en paz**

**- Bueno.. yo solo digo que trates de "desconfundirte"** – ya había dejado de reír y hablaba en serio – **porque está mal jugar a con las personas** – las dos rubias estaban sorprendidas que aquellas palabras hayan salido de la boca de la latina. ¿Santana había dicho eso?, ¿la chica que había jugado con tantos chicos?, ¿la "perra" de la escuela, como tantos la llamaban? Definitivamente Santana estaba cambiando, o mejor dicho, el amor la estaba cambiando, ya no era tan perra en el colegio, a Britt no le gustaba que fuera mala con los demás, y ella lo sabía.

- **Mira quien habla** – la confrontó.

Britt tardó solo un segundo luego de lo dicho por la latina para saltarle encima y abrazarla fuertemente – **Awwwwwww ** – empezó a dejar pequeños besos en toda su cara, por lo que la latina comenzó a reír y ambas cayeron de espaldas al piso siguiendo con el juego.

- **¿Saben que aunque tenga la cara tapada todavía escucho los ruidos?! **– gritó molesta Quinn

Automáticamente comenzaron a reír tan fuerte, que se podía escuchar desde la planta de abajo.

**No te enojes Quinnie, pero es que no me pude contener** – se reincorporaron en el suelo aún abrazadas – **lo que dijo me causó mucha ternura, tenía que besarla** – volvió a besar a la latina – **¿vos también lo escuchaste no?** – dudó.

Se sentó en su cama y las miró – **Definitivamente lo escuché** – sonrió a la latina – **el amor te está cambiando amiga** – le guiñó un ojo – **y para mejor!** – exclamó.

Santana se ruborizó al escuchar esa palabra. Ella definitivamente estaba cambiando gracias a Brittany. Nunca había sentido algo igual por nadie. Estaba convencida de que amaba a la bailarina, pero todavía no había tenido el valor de decírselo, tampoco de pedirle que fuese oficialmente su novia.

- **Bueno basta, no entiendo por qué ahora estamos hablando de mi **– se molestó levemente y observó a su mejor amiga que la miraba con una burlona sonrisa plasmada en su rostro **– estabamos hablando de..** – sonrió maliciosa - **¿por qué evadís el tema?** – la sonrisa de Quinn desapareció en dos segundos.

- **Yo no evado nada **

- **Si lo hacés **

- **Quinnie, Santy tiene razón. No podés jugar con ellos. Ninguno se lo merece** – se levantó y fue hasta su amiga, sentándose a su lado – **pensé que con lo que pasó hace dos años habías aprendido la lección**

- **Lo sé Britt** – la abrazó fuertemente – **créanme que la aprendí** – sus ojos se comenzaron a tornar vidriosos – **les prometo que no va a volver a pasar** – Santana llegó y abrazó a su amiga por atrás. Ambas le daban su apoyo, sabían que aquel era un tema muy delicado para la rubia, y que todavía no estaba superado. Posiblemente nunca lo estaría.

Las chicas siguieron hablando por al menos una hora más, ya eran las 7:47 pm y decidieron que era hora de partir para sus respectivas casas. Mientras bajaban las escaleras pudieron escuchar unos ruidos provenientes de la sala. Era su madre. Aquello sorprendió a las tres por igual, debido a que siempre avisaban cuando llegaban a la casa.

- **Mamá** – la miró extrañada - **¿por qué no avisaron que ya estaban en casa? **– ellos trabajaban juntos, por lo que si su madre estaba, su padre también debía estar, aunque no lo viese.

- **Hola mi amor** – saludó su madre, ignorando la pregunta de su hija – **chicas, ¿como están?**

- **Muy bien** – contestaron ambas **– ya nos vamos Q** – prosiguió Santana, y se acercaron a Judy para saludarla.

- **Cuidado en el camino chicas** – les sonrió.

- **Lo tendremos** – se encaminaron hacia la puerta seguida de Quinn – **Nos vemos Q. Pensá en lo que hablamos ¿si?** – San le entregó un beso en la mejilla.

**Chau Quinn** – la abrazó y besó su mejilla para perderse con la latina por la puerta de entrada de la casa de los Fabray.

No tardó mucho en volver hacia donde se encontraba su madre. La vió distinta, algo estaba pasando, estaba muy… pensativa.

- **Mamá **– la observó por un momento. Nada. Su madre parecía no escucharla **– mamá te estoy hablando!** – exclamó tratando esta vez de ser escuchada.

- **No me levantes la voz Quinn** – la miró seriamente.

- **Lo siento** – se disculpó rápidamente – **es que te estaba hablando pero no me escuchabas** – dudó - **¿está todo bien?**

**- Claro cariño, ¿por qué no lo estaría?**

**- No sé.. creo que tenes razón – **observó el lugar en busca de su padre **- ¿y papá?**

**- Él ya esta acostado – **se encaminó hacia la cocina seguida por la rubia – **no se sentía bien.. ¿ya comiste?**

**- Si ya cocimos algo con las chicas – **su madre comenzaba a prepararse algo para cenar - **¿está bien papá?**

- **Si hija** – dejó lo que estaba haciendo para voltear a mirarla – **solo le dolía la cabeza. No te preocupes, ya tomó una pastilla y está durmiendo** – sonrió.

- **Si vos lo decís** – especto encaminándose hacia la salida de la cocina.

- **Ah, por cierto** – Quinn se detuvo y giró para observarla – **Se va a tomar unas pequeñas vacaciones, solo serán unas semanas, así se desestreza.**

- **¿De verdad lo decís?** – no podía creerlo. Sus padres eran algo así como obsesivos del trabajo. Ellos casi nunca comían juntos como familia, realmente tener a su padre rondando por la casa durante algunas semanas iba a ser algo raro, pero le gustaba la idea.

- **Si hija, sé que pensás que somos muy obsesivos del trabajo, pero tu padre está algo en su tope. Necesita descansar** – ya acomodaba su cena sobre la isla de la cocina y se preparaba para comenzar a comer.

- **Umm, bueno. Me va a gustar tenerlo en casa y pasar tiempo con él** – estaba contenta por aquella noticia, aunque cabe destacar que muy sorprendida.

- **Claro mi vida**

- **Muy bien, me voy a escuchar un rato música y después a dormir** – se despidió de Judy con un beso en la mejilla y se dispuso a subir las escaleras hacia su refugio cuando su celular comenzó a vibrar. Enseguida lo sacó del bolsillo de su short y leyó:

"**Amor, ¿a qué hora te busco mañana? PD: Te quiero :)"**

_-** Oh, ya me había olvidado - **_dió una vuelta de 180º a la mitad de las escaleras y bajó rápidamente para volver con su madre.

**_-_** **Mamá se me había olvidado pedirte permiso para la fies.. **– dijo entrando a la cocina, hasta que lo que vió hizo que no pudiese terminar aquella oración. Su madre estaba sentada con la cabeza entre las manos - **¿estás bien?**

Judy se sobresaltó con aquella entrada por parte de su hija. Sacó la cabeza de entre sus manos y la observó – **Si cariño, solo que a mi también me duele algo la cabeza** – hizo una mueca algo extraña, Quinn podría jurar que estaba ¿triste? - **¿permiso para qué? **

**- Emm, está bien, ¿ya tomaste una pastilla para el dolor? – **su madre asintió levemente – **ok… eh, te quería pedir permiso para ir a una fiesta mañana, ya sabes creo que es la ultima antes de que empiecen las clases.**

**- ¿Dónde es?**

**- En la casa de Puck – **susurró.

- **¿En la casa de Noah?** – Quinn asintió – **Quinn, cariño ..** – fue interrumpida.

- **Mamá, ya no salgo con él, ¿ok?** – Judy lo sabía, pero no quería que volviese a pasar lo mismo – **no me va a volver a pasar lo mismo** – dijo frustrada.

- **Está bien Quinn, te doy permiso, pero espero que te comportes tan maduramente como la has estado haciendo en el último tiempo** – abrazó a su hija.

- **Claro que si mamá** – sonrió satisfecha correspondiendo a su madre para luego besar su mejilla – **ahora si me voy a dormir**.

- **Si, yo voy a limpiar esto y también lo voy a hacer, lo necesito **– comenzó a juntar lo ocupado hacía unos momentos.

Por segunda vez Quinn se dirigió hacia las escaleras tomando su celular y para responder aquel mensaje que le había hecho recordar la fiesta del siguiente día.

"**Lo había olvidado. Gracias por hacerme acordar, mi mamá me dejó ir :D. Mañana lo hablamos. Yo también"**

Cuando estaba por entrar a su habitación oyó unos ruidos algo extraños. Quinn se extrañó y comenzó a seguirlos sin percatarse de que se estaba dirigiendo hacia la habitación de sus padres, donde Russel debía estar durmiendo según le había dicho su madre.

Estaba parada frente a la puerta de la habitación. Ahora si estaba segura de que eran aquellos ruidos. Eran sollozos **_- ¿papá está llorando?_** – no entendía nada, ¿como era que su padre estaba llorando?, la única vez que lo había visto llorar había sido cuando hacía unos años había muerto su abuela, la madre de Russel, fuera de esa vez, nunca.

Apunto estuvo de abrir la puerta y corroborarlo con sus propios ojos, pero al escuchar pasos provenientes de la escalera, inconscientemente salió corriendo y entró antes de que su madre la viera. No entendía nada. Frustrada se puso su pijama y se acostó en la cama, unos minutos después ya estaba dormida.

**Fin flashback**

Un codazo de su compañero de banco la sacó de sus pensamientos - **¿Srta. Fabray? ¿está escuchando?, le dije que pasase a el ejercicio número 8.**

- **¿qué?** – reaccionó y observó hacia todas las direcciones, todos sus compañeros de matematicas la estaban observando. Rapidamente volteó a su compañero de banco, era Artie. Él le guiñó el ojo y le señaló su hoja – **oh si si claro, en un segundo profesor.**

Quinn agradeció a Artie por salvarla de un inevitable castigo. Apenas sonó el timbre, se despidió de él y se encaminó hacia su casillero, pero al llegar se encontró con que cierto chico alto la estaba esperando.

- **_Oh no_** – pensó – **Finn ¿qué haces acá? – **se dirigió al chico llegando a su casillero y pidiendo con gestos que se apartara para poder abrirlo.

- **Hey Quinn, creo que sabes que hago acá** – sonrió pícaro corriéndose.

- **Ya te dije que no voy a dejar a mi novio por vos** – abrió el casillero y sacó un libro para su siguiente clase.

- **Yo nunca te pedí que hagas eso **– se acercó insinuante.

- **No, basta Finn** – lo apartó – **no voy a hacerle eso a él.**

**- Pero a mi me lo hiciste** – frunció el ceño

- **Lo sé, y te lastimé. Estoy intentando ser mejor persona **– cerró rápidamente el casillero y se dispuso a partir, pero el chico se lo impidió sujetándola del brazo.

- **Ni siquiera me decís que no lo queres dejar porque lo amas, solo por ser "mejor persona"** – sonrió cuando Quinn desvió la mirada al piso – **no voy a rendirme, quiero que lo sepas Quinn – **le robó un corto beso.

- **En serio basta Finn, ¡soltame! **– gritó llamando la atención de algunos chicos que pasaban por aquel pasillo.

El chico no quiso hacerle caso, y a punto estuvo de volver a besar a la rubia, si una furiosa latina no lo hubiese agarrado del brazo y apartado de su mejor amiga - **¿Qué haces tarado? ¡Te dijo que la soltases enfermo!**

Finn estaba visiblemente molesto con la latina – **Que raro vos molestando** – volvió la vista hacia la rubia – **después hablamos.**

**- Si! Que bueno que te vas Finnepto! Porque sino te rompía todo lo que llamas cara – **bufó – **la cara de enfermo que tenes! – **Finn se fue ignorando lo dicho por Santana. Todos los espectadores de aquel espectáculo no pudieron evitar reirse de aquello dicho por la latina.

**-** **Gracias San** – la rubia abrazó a su mejor amiga.

- **Le voy a pegar algún día** – correspondió el abrazo riendo.

Una rubia que entraba en aquel pasillo corrió hacia ellas y se unió a aquel abrazo. Sin dudas tenía que hacerlo, pues que Santana se dejase abrazar y en público era algo extremadamente raro, solo ocurría una vez al año, y ella no quería desaprovechar la ocasión.

- **ABRAZO!** – gritó Britt. Las tres rieron al unísono para luego separarse al escuchar el timbre y encaminarse cada una a sus respectivas clases.

Aquel día y el resto de la semana pasó rápidamente, entre clases, club glee, entrenamientos con la Cheerios, tardes de charlas. No pudo dejar de darle vueltas al tema, no hubo un solo día en que llamara a su madre, pero su celular siempre estaba apagado. Varias veces estuvo a punto de preguntarle a su padre si sabía algo de aquello, pero no se atrevía. Estaba segura de que era lo que estaba pasando, y le daba miedo preguntar porque sabía que la respuesta no le iba a gustar para nada. Lo peor de todo era que su madre se había ido sin más, sin despedirse, sin explicarle nada. El viernes había llegado y, aquel día, Santana y Brittany decidieron salir y Quinn decidió darles el espacio que como "pareja" aunque no lo fuesen, necesitaban.

Quinn llegaba a su casa luego de un duro entrenamiento, con ansias de relajarse y poder descansar un poco, ya que luego de toda la semana, era usual que el último día, estuviera cansada. Tenía planeado recuperar sus energías para una fiesta que se daría en la casa de un futbolista el día siguiente.

Al momento de entrar, se adentró en la cocina y se sirvió un vaso con jugo, para volver hacia la sala y dirigirse a su habitación donde por fin se podría relajar, pero algo hizo que soltase el vaso y cayera rompiéndose en el suelo y haciendo un desastre una gran alfombra que decoraba el salón.

**¿Quién sos vos?** – exclamó alarmada sin bajar la vista para ver el desastre que había provocado el vaso de vidrio, ahora roto en decenas de pequeños fragmentos por todo un perímetro al rededor de ella. No podía hacer más que mirar entre sorprendida y asustada a la chica que estaba en el medio de su sala sentada en el sillón, con un libro entre sus manos. Ella tardo un segundo en voltear su vista hacia la rubia y observarla a los ojos – **_que ojos –_** no pudo evitar pensar.


	2. Un Ángel

**- cursiva:** pensamientos.

Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

**"Un ángel"**

_Viernes 9 de Septiembre de 2011_

Al instante que sus miradas se encontraron, ellas se conectaron. Eso sintió, una conexión con aquella desconocida. ¿Quién era ella?

La sentía conocer, pero a la vez la desconocía. ¿Cómo era aquello posible? De algo la tenía, estaba segura que en algún momento de su corta vida la había visto antes.

Aquella pequeña morena sentada en el sillón de su casa, sola y con un libro entre las manos, tenía los ojos más hermosos que había visto alguna vez. No se refería al color, tamaño o como los dejaban ver sus cejas, no. Eran los más hermosos por su brillo, por su intensidad, eran ojos que hablaban, hipnotizaban, porque así era como se encontraba ella, hipnotizada, embrujada, no tenía control de su cuerpo.

Ahora entendía por qué dicen que los ojos son las ventanas del alma. Y que alma profunda pensó. Fue verlos, y perderse en un abismo. No podía moverse, no podía hablar, dudaba si todavía estaría respirando.

Se sentía perdida en ellos, y a la vez, se sentía encontrarse, estar en casa; se sentía atrapada, pero a la vez no quería escapar, podría pasar toda una vida perdida en aquella inmensidad.

Los segundos pasaban y la sala se encontraba consumida por un fúnebre silencio. Un silencio más profundo e intenso que el de la casa de los muertos. Lo único levemente perceptible era el sonido de sus respiraciones, extrañamente coordinadas, calmas.

Ella también observaba a Quinn, mantenía la mirada clavada en sus pupilas avellana. La rubia creyó que aquella mirada podía leerle la mente, se sentía desnuda, frágil, vulnerable ante aquella extraña.

Un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo, extrañamente se sintió mal. Tristeza, eso era lo que percibió en aquellos hermosos y hipnotizantes ojos. Una tristeza tan desgarradora que sintió que algo dentro suyo algo se rompió.

Quinn podría jurar que la estaba observando hacía horas, pero realmente tan solo habían sido unos cinco segundos. Sin dudas, los cinco segundos más largos de su vida. Aquellos ojos consiguieron causar en ella, algo que nunca antes le había pasado, se perdió en el espacio y en el tiempo, ya no recordaba quién era, dónde estaba, ni qué año era aquel en el que se encontraban.

Por un momento la idea de que aquel fuese un extraño sueño rondó por su mente, es decir, ¿quién era ella?, ¿qué podría estar haciendo en el medio de su sala?, lo más importante, ¿cómo era que su simple mirada haya causado todo aquello en ella?, tenía que ser un sueño.

- **_Un sueño o.._** - Si antes no creía en ellos, ahora definitivamente si lo hacía - **Un ángel **– balbuceo murmurando.

**- ¿Qué? – **la chica por fin habló – **no escuché – **frunció el ceño - **¿y vos?, ¿quién sos vos?** – una sonrisa burlona se dibujó en su rostro – **¿me estás escuchando?** – volvió a intentar ser oída pero nada, la rubia no respondía –** hey ¿escuchás algo?, parece como si hablase con una pared – **agitó sus mano cerca de la vista de Quinn por un segundo hasta desistir ya que aquello de nada servía.

El silencio volvía a invadir el lugar, Quinn abría la boca con intención de responder, pero nada. Nada parecía querer salir de allí. No sabía por qué, tan solo no podía. Ella mandaba la señal, pero parecía que su cerebro se había desconectado de su cuerpo.

La morena parecía algo molesta con aquella situación, se podía ver en su cara. Luego de dos segundos, decidió volver su mirada hacía el libro que aún sostenían sus manos.

Ese fue el click que necesitó la rubia para salir de aquel estado. Cuando la extraña apartó su mirada, por fin las primeras señales comandadas por su cerebro comenzaban a llegar a sus respectivos destinos. Su cuerpo y su mente, volvían a funcionar, y rápidamente recordó quien era, donde estaba y que no conocía a esa chica que estaba sentada en el sillón de su sala.

**- ¿Qué?** – atinó a preguntar ya que todavía estaba algo ida como para formular más allá de un monosílabo. Ella había sido conciente de que la morena le había dicho algo, pero dentro de aquella burbuja en la que se encontraba hacía unos segundos, ningún sonido pareció llegar, tan solo pudo observar, mas que observar, vió de reojo, debido a que no podía despegar la mirada de la de su par, que había movido los labios.

El ceño de la morena se frunció aún más, aunque solo se mantuvo por un instante, hasta que no pudo evitar que una pequeña carcajada se escapara de su boca - **¿Es en serio?, mirá, no te ofendas, pero, ¿sos sorda o algo?** – Ahora era Quinn la que mostró sorpresa en su rostro, por lo que ella decidió continuar – **no te lo tomes a mal, solo te estoy preguntando si tenés algún tipo de problema en los oídos** – levantó su dedo índice apuntando hacia su oreja, su rostro mostraba seriedad.

- **Eh no, no tengo ningún problema en mis oídos – **rió levemente. Toda aquella situación era graciosa. La verdad, no sabía que le había pasado, pero que la chica supusiese eso la hacía reir – **perdón, no escuché.. ¿qué dijiste?** – cuestionó curiosa.

**-** **Dije que quién eras** – volvió su vista al libro, dándole no mucha importancia a Quinn.

Que dejase de mirarla, para ver un maldito libro, en el medio de una conversación, sumado a aquella pregunta, que más bien era ella la que la tenía que responder y no Quinn, le generó tal molestia, que si la morena en ves de estar leyendo, hubiese estado viendo su rostro, se habría asustado.

- **¿Perdón?** – sus cejas no podían estar más elevadas porque de ser así no estarían en su rostro - **¿Que quién soy yo?, ¿quién sos vos?! – **no pude evitar levantar algo el tono en la última pregunta. Porque es decir, era la morena, cabedestacar que no conocía, la que se encontraba en su propia casa. Podría ser una ladrona, o peor una secuestradora o asesina. Lo único que le pedía a Dios, era que no tuviese secuaces, o por lo menos, que fuesen pocos. Era pequeña, estaba segura que de ella iba a poder escapar, pero no quería imaginar a los demás.

La morena se mostró enojada – **Primero, no me grites, yo en ningún momento te levanté la voz a vos – **elevó la vista hacia la de Quinn y prosiguió – **segundo, si no pensás responder yo…** - no pudo terminar de hablar al ver como la rubia agarró lo primero que tenía a la mano y lo apuntó hacia ella, como advirtiendo que no se acercara.

- **¿Qué vas a hacer si no te respondo?,¿me van a matar? **– preguntó rápidamente alarmada, y abriendo sus ojos al máximo. Realmente estaba asustada, pues hacía algunos meses había sufrido un altercado algo similar, y desde ese entonces era algo paranoica respecto al tema.

- **¿Qué?** – la morena no comprendía nada - **¿matarte?, ¿acaso estás loca? – **estaba realmente sorprendida por la actitud por la rubia. Quinn se mantenía en su lugar apuntando a ella con un paraguas rosado, que aunque no sabía de donde había salido, era lo único a mano para "protegerse" de aquella intrusa. La escena se veía ridícula, bueno, mejor dicho, Quinn se veía así – **¿y por qué hablás en plural?, ¿no ves que estoy sola?!**

**- Decime quién sos! – **amenazó ignorando todas las preguntas por parte de la intrusa, acercándose aún más, todavía portando el paraguas.

Ella no lo podía creer, definitivamente aquella rubia estaba loca, apenas comenzaba y ya quería irse. Justo cuando Quinn terminaba de amenazar a la chica, escuchó que la puerta de la casa se abría, por un momento temió que fuesen los secuaces de la morena, un suspiro de alivio escapó de su boca al ver que eran sus padres lo que entraban por ella.

Aquel alivio, duró solamente un segundo, pues los rostros de sus padres al presenciar la escena que se estaba desarrollando en ese preciso momento en la sala de su casa, expresaron confusión y Quinn no pudo pasar hacía aquella sensación también.

- **Quinn! ¿qué estás haciendo? **– preguntó Russel totalmente incrédulo de lo que tenía ante sus ojos. Ambos no podían creer lo que veían, ¿acaso su hija se había vuelto loca?.

**-** **¿Te volviste loca hija?** – dijo Judy adelantándose a su marido. Ella fue la primera en reaccionar y apresurándose hacia las chicas arrebató el paraguas de las manos de su hija, lo dejó en la mesa ratona que se encontraba frente al sillón y se dirigió a la morena – **cariño, ¿estás bien no?** – volvió su vista hacia Quinn - **¿por qué hacías eso Quinn?** – otra vez hacia la chica – **no te hizo nada, ¿no?** – su vista se alternaba entre ambas a cada milisegundo que pasaba, demostrando lo preocupada que estaba.

- **Eh, eh..** – otra vez no, pensó la morena, que ya le comenzaba seriamente a fastidiar que Quinn siempre se quedara sin palabras. Fue ver a su mamá al lado de ella y sonreír a más no poder, no pudo evitar abalanzarse sobre ella y abrazarla por un momento, solo hasta que se percató de lo que acababa de decir – **espera, ¿la llamaste "cariño"? – **frunció el ceño ante aquello. ¿Por qué le decía así?, ¿acaso la conocía?.

- **Oh dios, esta chica está completamente LOCA!** – se quejó la morena.

Judy estaba algo sorprendida por la efusividad de su hija, claro, era verdad que hacía unos días que no la veía por aquel viaje que tuvo que realizar, pero nunca se imaginó que al regresar iba a encontrar con este hermoso regalo. A punto de responderle a su hija estuvo, pero Russel se adelanto en hablar - **¿Qué te pasa Quinn?, ¿por qué estabas a punto de pegarle a Rachel?** – al instante de decirlo, otra duda surgió en su interior – **porque no te ha pegado ya, ¿no?** – esta vez se dirigió hacia la otra chica.

- **¿qué?, ¿la conocen?** – esta vez miró a su madre – **y no!, no le pegué!, saben que no soy una persona violenta, nunca le ha pegado a alguien en mi vida** – reprochó molesta por aquella pregunta.

**- Claro cariño, que sabemos que no matarías ni a una mosca, pero no es lo que parecía hace cinco segundos** – explicó Judy - **¿Podés decirnos por qué estabas apuntando a Rachel con un paraguas? – **cuestionó todavía confundida.

**- ¿Rachel?** – preguntó incrédula, era la segunda vez que la nombraban. Miró a la morena para continuar -** ¿vos no sos una ladrona, asesina, violadora, secuestradora o algo por el estilo? **– finalizó.

"Rachel" estalló en carcajadas, no podía creer la pregunta que le acababan de hacer – **Oh dios, oh dios, esto es realmente increíble **– hablaba mientras reía burlonamente – **¿de donde sacaste eso?, ya no me cabe duda, ¿dónde firmo para verificar tu locura? –** hacia mucho que no reía así pensó.

Al momento de escuchar lo dicho por su hija, tanto Judy como Russel, se agarraban la frente, realmente no lo podían creer, ¿cómo era que su hija había llegado a esa deducción?. Estaban muy sorprendidos, la verdad era que Quinn siempre nunca había sido una persona muy impulsiva, mucho menos violenta o agresiva, ¿es que no se le había ocurrido preguntarle quién era antes de prácticamente estar a punto de cometer una locura?, no parecía la Quinn que ellos habían criado, visto crecer y que conocían mejor que sus propias palmas de las manos.

Pero un segundo después, al escuchar lo dicho por Rachel, y ver como reía, una gran sonrisa de apoderó del rostro de Russel, pero la que más sorprendió a Quinn, fue la de su madre, porque no solo era aún un poco más grande que la de su esposo, sino, esta también iba acompañada por un leve brillo en sus ojos. Conocía a su madre, y sabía que en ese preciso momento estaba emocionada, lo que no entendía era por qué, ¿acaso le parecía gracioso que se burlasen de su hija?.

- **Oigan ¿por qué esas sonrisas?, ¿tanto risa les causa ver como se burlan de su propia hija?** – se quejó dirigiéndose a sus padres, luego volteo hacia ella – **y vos** – la apuntó – **si no sos una ladrona, asesina, secuestradora, o cualquier otra cosa mala, que obviamente no lo sos, porque mis padres te conocen, ¿por qué no me respondiste cuando te pregunté quien eras?.**

Russel y Judy no respondieron a su pregunta, solo observaban atentos aquella pequeña pelea entre las chicas.

- **Que te haya respondido preguntándote lo mismo no quiere decir que sea una asesina, o ladrona, o cualquier cosa que tu loca mente pueda imaginar **– la desafió – **tan solo.. estaba jugando un poco **– le guiñó un ojo divertida – **yo si sé quien sos vos.**

**- ¿Estabas jugando conmigo? – **Quinn era una persona de paz, pero aquella chica parecía haber llegado a alterar aquello - **¿me estás jodiendo?!, pensé que.. **– fue interrumpida antes de volver a mencionar aquella lista de las cosas que creyó que la morena era.

- **Si, si, creo que a todos** – señalo a Judy, Russel y luego a ella misma –** nos quedó claro qué creíste que era, por favor no lo vuelvas a repetir, ya estoy cansada de escuchar esa larga lista –** la rubia estaba en totalmente en contra de la violencia, pero en aquel momento, olvidó todo aquel tema y se sentía con ganas de saltarse en cima a esa chica que parecía estar jugando y burlándose de ella – **y no, no estaba "jugando con vos", no te lo tomés tan en serio, simplemente estaba jugando con la situación, ya sabes, una pequeña broma. Apunto estaba de responderte, hasta que casi me atacás con un paraguas – **se excusó – **mi propio paraguas! –** rió irónicamente – **gracias por llegar e impedirlo** – se dirigió a los padres de Quinn.

- **Como sea!** – nunca antes había experimentado tanto en un primer encuentro con alguien, primero movilizó tanto dentro de ella, la dejó hipnotizada, luego sintió miedo de quién fueses y por último molestia, una extrema molestia, debido a que había jugado con ella, se había burlado despreocupadamente y hasta en frente de sus padres, que cabe destacar nada hicieron para defenderla. Todas aquellas sensaciones en los apenas capaz diez minutos que la había "conocido" – **entonces, ¿algún día me van a responder quién es?, ¿o me siento a esperar? –** sonrió irónicamente.

Rachel le señaló el sillón a su lado e hizo una reverencia invitándola a sentarse. Quinn a punto estuvo de gritarle, cosas no muy agradables realmente, pero antes de poder expulsar toda la ira instantánea que aquel gesto le había provocado, Russel habló –** Es Rachel, tu prima, ¿cómo no te vas a acordar cariño?, prácticamente eran mejores amigas.**

**- ¿Rachel Berry? – **Toda su molestia hacia la chica se esfumó. Tan solo podía procesar la información brindada por su padre hacía escasos segundos – **pero… no parece ella** – frunció el ceño, como no creyéndolo – **definitivamente no lo parece!** – levantó los brazos expresando su confusión.

**-** **Pero si lo es, cariño** – acotó Judy.

Rachel rió levemente dándose cuanta de la situación – **Es que ya no soy tan nerd primita** – le guiñó un ojo – **crecí** – sonrió orgullosa.

Definitivamente estaba de acuerdo con su prima. Ya no era aquella niña nerd con braquets, que vestía raro y que hablaba sin parar con la que tanto había compartido en su infancia. Su mejor amiga, había dicho su padre. Efectivamente había sido su mejor amiga cuando era tan solo una niña. No recordaba con exactitud cuando había comenzado su amistad, porque Rachel siempre había estado en su vida desde que tuvo conciencia, lo que si recordaba era como ella y su familia se habían mudado a Inglaterra cuando ambas rondaban los 7 años, como mantuvieron contacto a través de emails los primeros años, hasta que cada vez aquel contacto fue disminuyendo, terminando por desaparecer al rededor de hacía 5 años atrás, cuando ambas ya tenián 12 años.

Quinn comenzó a analizarla internamente, posó sus ojos sobre la morena y comenzó a notar cosas tan obvias como el hecho de que su aspecto nada tenía que ver con el de una ladrona, asesina, o cualquiera del resto de cosas que hacía tan poco tiempo habían cruzado por su cabeza.

Poco tenía aquella chica con la Rachel que ella recordaba. Realmente había crecido, había cambiado, y que buen cambio. Aquella chica que tenía en frente era hermosa, o al menos a ella así le parecía, ahora vestía mejor, demasiado bien a decir verdad. Sus dientes eran perfectos, ya no tenía sus característicos braquets, y aunque todavía no podría decirlo, podría jurar que no tenía nada de nerd. Ya no tenía 7 años, ahora tenía 17, y era casi una mujer con todas las letras. Ya no se veía fea.. ahora se veía – **_sexy_**_ – _aquel pensamiento provocó que saliese de su análisis interior y negara con la cabeza antes lo que acababa de pensar –_**linda, quiero decir ahora se ve linda.**_

**- ¿No vas a decir nada?, ¿ni un "hola prima, tanto tiempo"?** – continuó al hablando al ver que Quinn no parecía tener la intención de saludarla, no todavía por lo menos.

**-** **Eh.. si!** – exclamó la última parte - **¡Hola Rachel!** – se emocionó – **realmente no te reconocí** – abrazó a su prima ante la atenta mirada de sus padres que sonreían felices de presenciar aquel reencuentro. Unos segundos después se separaron **– no puedo creer que estés tan…** - continuó volviendo a verla de pies a cabeza, dejando en suspenso la última palabra.

Rachel aprovechó aquello, para hacer lo mejor que sabía hacer, presumir – **sexy?** – bromeó dejando escapar una leve risa y contagiando a los demás, bueno Quinn fue la única en no reír.

**-****_ ¿Jodeme que me leyó la mente?_**_ – _abrió los ojos levemente ante aquella idea, para luego acoplarse a ellos con una risa nerviosa. ¿Acaso eso que sintió cuando apenas la vió era real?, ¿aquellos ojos podían ver en su interior?.

- **Claro** – susurró algo incómoda.

- **Rachel, ¿por qué no subís a ordenar tus cosas?** – sugirió Russel.

- **Si, me parece una buena idea** – asintió y a punto estuvo de partir hacia las escaleras cuando me voz hizo que se detuviese.

**- ¿Qué?, ¿qué cosas?** – estaba confundida –_**oh no, otra vez no!, ¿qué es lo que me pasa el día de hoy?, ¿cómo es que se me pasan cosas como estas?!**__ –_ se reprochó internamente _- _**sin ofender, ni para que sientas que no te quiero acá, pero, ¿por qué estás acá?, ¿viniste a quedarte unos días, o que pasa?**_ – _esperó ansiosa por una respuesta.

Rachel abrió la boca para hablar pero Judy la interrumpió antes de que comenzara a darle la explicación que tanto necesitaba Quinn – **Quinn cariño, Rachel está cansada por el viaje** – posó sus manos en los hombros de su hija – **ahora ella va a subir a descansar o hacer lo que sea que quiera hacer, y vos y tu papá me van a ayudar a preparar la cena **– Quinn quiso hablar pero Judy no la dejó – **mientras cenemos te vamos a explicar todo, ¿ok? **– no pudo más que asentir y ver como con un leve movimiento de su mano, Rachel se despidió de ellos y se dirigió escaleras arriba, ¿a hacer qué?, Quinn no sabía, y tendría que aguantar su curiosidad hasta la hora de la cena.

Nunca preparar una cena le había parecido tan largo, y no me refiero a los minutos, sino a la duración de ellos, los minutos parecían horas ante los ojos de Quinn. La curiosidad de saber que hacia Rachel en su casa era sumamente inmensa, podría pagar con tal de no tener que esperar más para saber.

Mientras cocinaban Quinn no dejó de preguntar cosas a sus padres pero ellos le repetían siempre lo mismo "en la cena cariño", estaba frustrada.

Por fin la cena estaba lista, la mesa servida, y sus padres se estaban dirigiendo a sus respectivas sillas cuando – **Quinn cielo, buscá a Rachel** – una milésima de segundo fue lo que tardó en hacer caso a su madre y salir corriendo hacia las escaleras; un segundo lo que tardó en llegar al segundo piso de su casa. Una vez arriba se percató de que no sabía en que habitación estaba ella, una vez más, como ya le era costumbre aquel día, se quedó pensativa, en el medio del corredor en el que termina la escalera, tratando de deducir donde buscar primero, hasta que escuchó una voz.

Siguiendo aquella voz se acercó hacia la puerta de la habitación de su hermana, donde al fin, la voz de Rachel se escuchaba con nitidez – **Que llegué bien! ya me lo vas preguntando tres veces **– debía estar hablando por teléfono pensó Quinn – **bien, los tíos siguen siendo tan agradables como los recordaba** – la rubia sonrió al escuchar aquello – **no, ella si que no es como la recordaba, es decir, creo que está loca **– dijo riendo. Ella sabía que aquello era referido a ella, y no pudo evitar enojarse – **bien, estoy bien** **ya no me duele nada **– Quinn decidió tocar a la puerta por lo que Rachel rápidamente se despidió de la persona al otro lado de la línea – **eh, me tengo que ir después hablamos … que si! me voy a portar bien **– dijo molesta – **chau ... yo también** – dijo lo último abriendo la puerta y encontrándose con su prima parada allí, para luego cortar y guardar su celular en el bolsillo de el ajustado jean que vestía.

- **Hey, ya vamos a cenar** – dijo mientras Rachel tomaba el picaporte y cerrando la puerta asintió y comenzó a caminar hacía la escalera, ella solo se limitó a seguirla sin decir nada más.

Una vez todos en la mesa, la cena comenzó, y Quinn por fin podría saber lo que quería, por lo que no tardó demasiado en sacar dicho tema –** entonces.. ¿qué te trae por acá Rach? –** cuestionó.

- **Pues, ¿sinceramente?.. la vida** – no levantó la vista de su plato.

- **¿La vida eh?, ¿podrías ser más específica?** – rió debido a que aquella respuesta no respondía nada.

- **Ummm, aver, ¿por qué pensás que estoy acá?** – otra vez jugaba, y la rubia lo notó.

Se tomó unos segundos en pensar mientras seguía comiendo – **no se, sería muy raro que solo hayas venido a visitarnos, nunca lo hemos hecho porque sale demasiado caro unos pasajes **– los tres la miraban atentos para descubrir cuales eran sus suposiciones – **la verdad no sé, ¿estás en algún tipo de intercambio con el extranjero?, o** – dudó – **no, no sé, por eso te lo pregunto directamente a vos – **le sonrió coqueta.

Aquella ridícula hipótesis le provocó una pequeña risa – **Pensaba que los intercambios solo eran aptos para los mejores promedios**-

**- Eso es cierto** – acotó Judy, sorprendiendo a su hija, porque ella sinceramente se había olvidado que en la mesa todavía se encontraban sus padres.

- **Eh si, ¿vos no sos apta?** – frunció el ceño, ya que Rachel siempre había sido la mejor de la clase.

Rachel volvió a reír por centésima vez, Quinn se sentía avergonzada, ¿por qué se reía del ochenta por ciento de las cosas que decía? – **No, no soy apta.. hace años que no lo soy. ¿No te había dicho que ya no soy aquella niña nerd que vos recordás? **– le guiñó el ojo, un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de la rubia.

- **Tenés razón.. supongo que no lo sos. Entonces, ¿me vas a decir o vas a evitar el tema hasta irte?** – ya no tenía más paciencia.

**-** **Primero, no lo estoy evitando, solo lo estoy haciendo más divertido e interesante** – apuntó a la rubia con el tenedor – **pero bueno, creo que ya es ahora. Respondiendo a tu pregunta, no creo poder evitar un tema durante todo un año.**

**- ¿Te vas a quedar con nosotros por todo un año?** – los ojos de Quinn se abrieron al máximo, sus cejas se alzaron a más no poder. Los tres asintieron **– eh, ¿pero como por qué?, y vuelvo a repetir, no es que no te quiera acá – **aclaró.

- **Se podría decir que esto es un castigo** – se puso seria – **yo.. estaba fuera de control** – admitió – **y todo terminó mal** – otra vez vió aquella tristeza en sus ojos – **tuve un accidente automovilístico **– continuó – **y bueno, estuve unos días en terapia intensiva, la verdad es que me dijeron que casi muero** – Quinn no lo podía creer, ahora si prefería la versión de un simple y aburrido intercambio extranjero de una prima nerd que aquello que Rachel le estaba diciendo **– la verdad, y sin ofenderlos** – se dirigió a los tres – **es que yo no quería venir. Así que si, es un "castigo". Me obligaron a venir, para "cambiar de aires" – **levantó la cejas hablando irónicamente en las ultimas palabras y simulo comillas con sus dedos.

- **No lo puedo creer** – murmuró - **¿ustedes ya lo sabían?** – se dirigió a sus padres que se limitaron a asentir - **¿por eso era que en las últimas semanas estaban tan raros?, ¿porque mi prima casi muere?** – asintieron nuevamente sin decir una palabra - **¿cómo es que no me dijeron nada a mi?! **– estaba totalmente enojada de que le hubiesen contado.

- **Calmate hija, no te lo dijimos porque no queríamos preocuparte** – habló Russel.

- **¿Qué?, ¿que no querían que me preocupase?** – bufó – **por si no lo habían notado ya tengo 17 años, y merezco saber este tipo de "pequeñisisimos" detalles** – ironizó, siendo ahora era ella la que usaba los dedos como comillas.

Un silencio incómodo se formó entorno a la mesa y se dedicaron solamente a cenar. Cuando todos habían acabado, y Judy se paró para comenzar a juntar la mesa, Quinn cayó en que si aquel era el motivo de que hubiesen estado tan raros las últimas semanas, lo que ella pensó que estaba pasando solo había sido una película que ella misma se armó en su cabeza – **Esperen! **– exclamó alarmada, los tres se sorprendieron ante aquel grito – **¿eso quiere decir que no se van a divorciar?** – los cuatro mostraban confusión en su rostro.

Rachel estaba confundida, ¿sus tíos se iban a divorciar?, prefirió quedarse callada y dejar que la familia Fabray hablase de sus asuntos - **¿Qué? – **dijeron al unísono sus padres -** ¿divorciarnos?, ¿por qué pensás que nos iríamos a divorciar? **– continuó Judy.

**- Porque…**

**Comienzo de Fash Back**

_Lunes 5 de Septiembre de 2011_

- **¿Quinn qué te pasa?** – se preocupó la bailarina - **¿qué te dijo tu papá?.**

Ambas esperaban atentas a la respuesta de su capitana. Tardó unos segundos.

-** Creo que se van a separar** – dijo tristemente asombrando a sus amigas.

- **¿Qué?!** – dijeron incrédulas sus amigas.

- **Lo que oyen, creo que mis papás se van a separar** – se dejó caer en su cama, donde se encontraba sentada.

- **¿Qué?, ¿por qué lo decís?** – habló San cuando ambas ya se encontraban al borde de la cama – **a mi me parece que se quieren mucho, ¿no Britt?** – su mirada pasó de rubia a rubia.

- **Si, totalmente cierto** – sonrió – **el amor verdadero nunca muere** – hizo un gesto con las manos que a los ojos de la latina que se encontraba al lado resultó jodidamente tierno.

- **Tal vez su amor no es verdadero** – susurró observando la nada misma, todavía seguía relacionando todo lo que podía los hechos que le habían llevado a casar esa conclusión – **lo digo porque es la verdad, primera razón, ellos han estado actuando demasiado raro desde hace unas semanas, están tristes, los dos** – pensó que era mejor guardarse el pequeño detalle de que vió a su padre llorar, cosa totalmente anormal, ella no era quien para contar cosas así de privadas – **segundo, también he estado escuchando varias peleas, aunque no pude entender muy bien cual o cuales eran los motivos** – las chicas escuchaban atentas lo relatado por su amiga, mientras apoyaban sus manos pobre ella en señal de apoyo – **tercero, ahora papá está de vacaciones para "desestrezarse"** – simuló comillas ante aquella palabra utilizada por su madre – **y sinceramente no me lo creo** – bufó – **si como no "desestrezarse"** – se quejó como si allí mismo estuviese su madre para escuchando lo que pensaba de lo que le había dicho – **él ama su trabajo, nunca en su vida le había causo estrés, y ahora no es la excepción. Y cuarto y creo que último, mamá… - **sus ojos se tornaron vidriosos a lo que ambas rápidamente subieron a la cama y abrazaron a Quinn – **ella solo se fue. No ha llamado, no se donde está. Creo que nos dejó** – no pudo decir nada más, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir sin control de sus ojos de manera involuntaria. Tan solo los cerró y se aferró a los brazos de sus amigas.

**Fin de Flash Back**

**- Oh mi amor, perdoname por irme sin avisarte, fue totalmente inesperado y no podía no ir –** Judy no pudo reprimirse. Lo que les había contado su hija le rompió el corazón, la abrazó – **nosotros no nos vamos a separar – **miró a su marido que asentía – **pero si algún día, eso llegase a pasar, tenés que saber que nunca te dejaríamos, ¿si?, ninguno de los dos.**

**- Tu madre tiene razón Quinn – **apoyó una de sus manos en un hombre de la rubia y lo apretó cariñosamente – **no nos pensamos separar, nosotros todavía nos amamos** – sonrió y Judy le devolvió otra sonrisa – **pero lo que siempre tenés que tener presente que ambos te amamos y nunca, escuchame bien, nunca podríamos dejar de hacerlo, no lo dudés.**

**- Bueno, bueno – **la rubia se safó del abrazo. Estaba avergonzada por lo que había pensado, y aunque le gustasen las palabras que sus padres le acababan de dar, ahí estaba su prima observando y escuchando todo, y se sintió incomoda con el momento – **está bien, no se porque pensé eso, es que realmente la verdadera razón de sus comportamientos es todavía más increíble que lo que yo pensé **– volvió su vista a Rachel – **me alegra que ya estés bien **– le sonrió apenada por lo que hacía unos minutos aquella misma chica le había dicho, ella le respondió limitándose a devolverle la sonrisa.

**- Está bien hija, ahora juntemos todo esto, ¿ok?** – dijo Judy al notar la incomodidad por parte de su hija. Los dos ya estaban levantando la mesa, Russel salió hacia la cocina. Quinn asintió y comenzó a juntar los platos – **Rachel cariño vos podés ir a descansar, fueron muchas horas de viaje y debés estar muy cansada, y más con lo del accidente.**

**- No te preocupes tía ya no me duele nada –** sonrió –** pero** **la verdad es que si estoy muy cansada –** y lo estaba, su rostro podía verificarlo – **hasta mañana, saludá al tío por mí.**

Judy ya estaba por salir de la sala cuando volteo – **De nada cariño, claro que lo saludo por tí, que duermas bien** – sin más desapareció tras una puerta.

- **Nos vemos primita** - Quinn decidió con seguir con su tarea al ver que Rachel se encaminó hacia las escaleras. Una vez esta pisó el primer escalón se giró hacia la rubia y una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro – **ah oye** – la rubia volvió a observarla esperando que continuase - **¿sabés de que me di cuenta tan solo en el día, bueno mejor dicho la tarde, que llevo en acá?.**

- **¿Qué?** – dijo sorprendida ante aquella pregunta.

- **Que parece que pensar no es lo tuyo… rubia** – le guiñó el ojo mientras su sonrisa se tornó burlona. Quinn abrió la boca para responder pero de nada sirvió para cuando quiso hablar, la morena ya se encontraba en la segunda planta del hogar de la rubia, bueno ahora, de ambas.

¿Rachel acababa de referirse a ella como una "rubia hueca"?. No lo podía creer. ¿Acaso le estaba tomando el pelo?, otra vez se lo hizo. Por cuarta, quinta o sexta vez no estaba muy segura, en apenas unas horas desde que se habían reencontrado, su prima se volvía a burlar descaradamente de ella. ¿Qué mierda le había hecho para que la tratase así?. A punto estuvo de tirar todo lo que tuviese en las manos y buscarla para decirle un par de cosas no muy agradables, pero gracias a Dios, un llamado por parte de su madre evito que rompiese aquellos platos de porcelana que tenía sujetos, salvándola de un muy posible y nada bonito castigo.

Suspiró abrumada y decidió acudir al llamado de Judy, ya luego se encargaría de hablar con su prima - **¿Un ángel? **– bufó irónicamente – **claro, un ángel … pero caído** – hizo referencia a los demonios, espectando para si misma molesta, a la vez que se encaminaba hacia donde la voz de su madre la volvia a llamar – **ya voy!** – exclamó mientras se perdía tras la puerta de la cocina.


	3. La fiesta (Parte 1)

**N/A:** Bueno tenia pensada la idea del capitulo y cuando la escribí me quedó muy largo así que la corté a la mitad y el próximo capitulo sería la continuación :) ...

Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

**"La fiesta"**

**Parte 1**

_Sábado 10 de Septiembre de 2011_

El almuerzo fue un desastre. Quinn estaba enojada por lo de la noche anterior, y aquello no terminó nada bien. Consistió más o menos en una guerra protagonizada por aquellas primas que una vez habían sido mejores amigas para ahora parecer prácticamente enemigas.

Luego de un intenso almuerzo, Rachel se encerró en la habitación de Frannie, o mas bien su habitación ahora, seguramente ordenando todas las cosas que había traído de su hogar en Inglaterra, y eran bastantes a decir verdad.

Varias horas habían pasado y la morena seguía aún sin dar señales de vida.

Quinn se encontraba en la sala, sentada en el sillón viendo televisión. Pasaba de canal en canal, haciendo zapping, sin la intención de ver nada, tan solo matar el tiempo.

Sabía que en cualquier momento el timbre de su casa iría a sonar, y al abrir la puerta se encontraría con dos grandes sonrisas, las de sus mejores amigas. Habían quedado como siempre, en la casa de los Fabray para vestirse y maquillarse para luego asistir a una fiesta en la casa de un futbolista del colegio.

Hacía más de media hora que las estaba esperando, ellas estaban retrasadas.. de nuevo. Y pedía por favor que fuese por alguna buena razón y no por lo que ella creía, cosa que ya muchas veces le habían hecho.

Un sonido logró sacarla de sus pensamientos, pero no fue el del timbre, sino el de la puerta abriéndose. Automáticamente giró su cabeza para ver de que se trataba, pues no esperaba a sus padres a aquella hora.

Su intuición había fallado por segunda vez en menos de menos de un minuto, porque efectivamente, la que entraba por la puerta principal de la casa era su madre - **¿Mamá?** – estaba confundida - **¿qué haces acá?** – miró su reloj pulsera – **vos nunca llegas antes de las 8, y para eso falta una hora** – explicó.

- **Lo sé cariño, pero estaba pensando que debería pasar más tiempo en casa.. con vos..** – llegó hasta donde se encontraba su hija – **y más ahora que está tu prima.**

**- Eh ok… si vos lo decís** – no estaba muy convencida de aquella excusa por parte de su madre.

- **¿Russel ya se fue?**

**- Si hace un rato**

- **Bien, me alegra que disfrute su último fin de semana libre antes de volver a trabajar divirtiéndose** – él había ido a pescar con sus amigos **- ¿y Rach?** – cambió de tema, yendo a lo que realmente le interesaba saber.

**- No se, hace horas que está encerrada en la habitación de Frannie –** apenas lo dijo se dio cuenta de su error **– su habitación digo** – corrigió – **no ha bajado ni a buscar agua, o algo para comer… Hey mamá tengo que hacer algo** – se levantó del sillón apagando la televisión y dejando el control sobre la mesita ratona – **después seguimos hablando** – Quinn se había percatado de que tenía que actuar rápido, antes de que sus amigas llegasen. Tenía que cancelar el plan.

El timbre sonó y su cara palideció. Por más de media hora había estado esperando aquel glorioso momento, pero ahora que se estaba llevando a cabo deseó que solo fuese parte de su muy masoquista mente, y que sus amigas hubiesen decidido demorarse tan solo unos minutos más y así ella poder avisarles de el cambio de planes.

Pero muy a su pesar aquello era real. Judy hizo amague de ir a abrir, pero su hija fue más rápida y en un segundo la puerta ya se encontraba abierta.

Quinn había tenido razón, ya que al abrirla se encontró con dos grandes sonrisas, cumpliendo su predicción – **Sentimos** **llegar tarde.. estábamos ocupadas con un asunto** – dijo Britt con cara pícara, causando un leve rubor en la latina. Ambas pasaron saludando a la rubia con un beso en la mejilla cada una. Allí se encontraron a Judy a quien rápidamente también saludaron de la misma manera – **Hola Judy** – dijeron al unísono.

- **¿Qué tal chicas? **– volvió la vista a Quinn como para que le explicase la situación.

**- Mamá, ¿te acordás que me dejaste ir a la fiesta de la que te hablé?** – de nada costaba probar.

- **¿Y vos te acordás que estás castigada por lo de hoy?** – Touché, la rubia menor había perdido.

En realidad, ella tenía todo calculado. Sus amigas vendrían a las 6:30 pm, y tendrían el tiempo suficiente para arreglarse para la fiesta y hasta para contarles todo lo sucedido en las últimas 48 horas. El hecho de que sus amigas llegasen con treinta minutos de retraso era muy factible, pero no suficiente para arruinar sus cálculos. Lo que nunca imaginó fue que su madre llegaría una hora antes, arruinando todo.

La habían atrapado. Sabía que le esperaba un gran castigo – **Mirá Quinn** – continuó hablando la mayor – **te voy a dejar ir con una condición** – ninguna de las chicas lo podía creer. Cuando Judy castigaba a su hija, era rotundo, nunca cedía, ni siquiera con condiciones.

El rostro de Quinn reflejaba ilusión, mientras asentía exageradamente saltando de la alegría. Por un momento pensó que no solo no podría ir a la fiesta, sino también que su castigo sería alargado por dos o tres semanas más por intentar ir sin permiso, y al escuchar que si la dejaría ir solo por cumpliar alguna estúpida condición no pudo evitar realizar aquel infantil acto – **Lo que sea** – abrazó a su madre para luego separarse.

- **Vas a llevar a Rachel** – afirmó seriamente.

La sonrisa del rostro de la rubia se desvaneció instantáneamente - **¿Qué?** – no lo haría, prefería no ir, prefería estar castigada por todo un mes – **no puedo** – no se atrevía a verla luego de lo del almuerzo – **deja nomás, no voy, y podés alargar el castigo todo lo que quieras **– sonó segura.

- **O la llevás y te perdono el castigo que ya tenés, o lo alargamos por todo este año, y no solo sin fiestas, sino también, sin tecnología ni amigas fuera de la escuela – **no iba a permitir que su hija le ganase.

**- ¿Qué?!, ¿estás loca?** – Judy permaneció seria. Quinn sabía que lo decía de verdad y tuvo que ceder ya que ese castigo era prácticamente imposible para ella **– está bien…** – resopló ofuscada **– la voy a llevar.**

**- Genial –** sonrió victoriosa mientras dejaba su cartera en la mesa.

Las cuatro se encaminaron hacia la habitación de Rachel, Judy feliz, Quinn nerviosa y las otras dos chicas ansiosas de conocer a la prima de la rubia. Solo unos segundos tardaron en subir las escaleras e internarse en el pasillo de las puertas de las habitaciones.

Un sonido se comenzó a oir, era música rápidamente se dieron cuenta las mujeres. Una guitarra se dejaba oír desde adentro de la habitación de Rachel. La melodía que salía del instrumento aunque no conocía, le pareció realmente agradable a la rubia.

Una vez más cerca de la puerta, y antes de que Judy la tocara para llamar a su sobrina, Quinn pudo escuchar una leve voz, susurrando una letra que no alcanzaba a direfenciar.

Cuando la puerta sonó, Rachel se sobresaltó y la melodía desapareció. Rápidamente dejó la guitarra sobre su cama y se paró para ver de quien se trataba.

- **Rachel, cariño** – dijo su tía una vez ella había abierto su puerta - **¿estás ocupada?**

La morena estaba sorprendida, no solo se encontró con su tía y prima, si no también con dos chicas más, a quienes no conocía. Quinn clavó su vista en la morena, quien intercambiaba la vista entre su tía y las demás – **eh.. no, no. ¿Todo está bien? **– cuestinó observando a las dos desconocidas algo confundida.

- **Claro que está bien.. mirá te presento a Santana** – la señaló – **y a Brittany** – retipió el gesto ahora señalando a la rubia – **son amigas de Quinn.**

- **Ah.. un gusto** – las saludó cordialmente. Ellas solo se limitaron a sonreírle, ya se presentarían mejor sin la presencia de Judy de por medio.

La mayor de las Fabray pudo ver la cara de incomodidad de su sobrina por lo que decidió ir al punto – **La verdad es que las chicas van a ir a una fiesta y pensaba que te haría bien ir también** – sonrió de medio lado.

Ninguna de las porristas perdía detalle de la conversación.

- **No se tía, realmente no tengo muchas ganas, estoy algo cansada** – Había pasado todo el día ordenando su nueva habitación.

- **Pienso que te haría bien… para despejarte y relajarte un poco** – realmente se preocupaba por ella.

Rachel no quería ir. No conocería a nadie en aquella fiesta, mas que a su prima, pero digamos que ella tampoco era su idea de una compañía agradable – **pero no se si..** – fue interrumpida.

-** Deberías ir cariño, te va a hacer bien** - insitió cariñosamente.

Resopló algo frustrada – **Está bien tía**.

Quinn no entendía absolutamente nada. A ella le había dejado ir solo con una estúpida condición, que nada le agradaba y que había tenido que aceptar obligada, y a su prima prácticamente la había obligado a tener que ir.

**- Me alegra que vayas** – le sonrió – **ahora me voy así las dejo conocerse mejor y ponerse lindas para la fiesta –** les guiñó un ojo a las cuatro jóvenes.

Judy se retiró contenta por conseguir lo que se había propuesto, y se perdió de la vista de las chicas bajando por las escaleras, tenía que llamar a su esposo.

Las tres entraron a la habitación – **Así que vos sos la prima de Quinn** – la latina la observó detenidamente de pies a cabeza, observándola completamente – **soy Santana **– estiró su mano.

Rachel rápidamente la correspondió y la sujetó saludando – **Un gusto Santana** – soltó su mano y desvió su vista hacia la rubia, esta vez siendo ella quien ofrecía la mano – **Brittany, no?** – sonrió – **Soy Rachel.**

Britt tan solo rechazó aquella mano y abrazó a la pequeña morena – **Si, podés decirme Britt** – se alejó claramente emocionada mostrando una inmensa sonrisa. A ella le gustaba conocer nuevas personas, y mucho más hacer amigos, y lo que Quinn les había dicho el día anterior de nada cambiaba ese hecho - **¿te puedo decir Rach?**

Rió levemente ante aquella muestra de cariño – **Si podés Britt** – le devolvió la sonrisa y se percató de que su guitarra y cuaderno seguían sobre la cama. Rápidamente se acercó a ella, cerró el cuaderno, lo guardó en un cajón de su mesa de luz, y tomó la guitarra comenzando a guardarla en su funda alguien habló.

- **Tocás bien la guitarra** – dijo Quinn. Cuando vió como Rachel por primera vez le dirigió la mirada se avergonzó de todo lo que había sucedido aquel día.

**- Gracias…** – fue escueta y dejó de observarla para seguir con su tarea – **entonces..** – dejó su guitarra con su respectiva funda protectora a un lado de la cama y se sentó en ella mirando a las chicas **- ¿a qué hora es la fiesta?** – se notaba que no tenía muchas ganas de ir.

- **Vamos a ir tipo 9** – dijo la latina haciendo un gesto de no estar segura con las manos.

- **Tenemos..** – Britt se fijó en su celular – **una hora y 32 minutos para conocernos mejor** – miró a la morena, se acercó, sentó en la cama y tomó sus manos claramente emocionada. Ella estaba realmente sorprendida por la personalidad de aquella linda rubia – **y ponernos sexys para ir a la fiesta **– terminó cayendo de espaldas en la cama de la morena, con ella al lado.

Las otras dos Cheerios solo podían sonreír ante aquella actitud de la bailarina. Sabían cuando ilusión le provocaba hacer amigos.

- **Vos estás sexy siempre** – coqueteó con su chica –** y si te tenés que poner más sexy, tendría que ser para mi y no para "la fiesta"..** – simuló comillas ante esas palabras – **y todos esos chicos calentones que andan atrás tuyo **– se enojó.

Las primas no perdían detalle de aquella conversación entre las chicas y clara escena de celos por parte de la latina.

- **Santy…** - dijo levantándose de la cama y yendo hacia ella – **siempre que me pongo ropa linda es para vos…** – juntó sus frentes y rodeó el cuello de la latina con sus brazos dando un corto beso en sus labios – **y también me la saco solo para vos** – sonrió picara para luego besarla apasionadamente.

- **¡Dios chicas!** – exclamó Quinn – **no están solas** – dijo lo obvio señalándose a si misma y a su prima cuando ambas ya se habían separado **– ¡son un par de ninfómanas!** – no pudo evitar reir a carcajadas al decir aquello.

Rachel permanecía calma sin decir nada, tan solo escuchando y observando la situación.

- **Eso no es cierto** – se defendió la latina.

- **Claro..** – ironizó – **¿por qué llegaron tarde hoy San?, o ¿qué era lo que estaban haciendo cuando hablamos ayer?** – sonrió maliciosa al ver el rubor en el rostro de su mejor amiga por hablar de aquel tema en presencia delante de una extraña – **deja, no me respondás **– se rió levemente negando con la cabeza – **ya se que estaban haciendo** – afirmó – **lo mismo que hacen siempre que me dejan plantada o llegan exageradamente tarde** – se enojó al recordar aquello – **ya no se pueden controlar!, son ninfómanas** – repitió.

- **Quinnie de verdad te pedimos perdón por hacerte esperar o plan..** – la latina no la dejó terminar.

- **¡Lo que pasa es que estás celosa!** – exclamó poniéndose a la defensiva – **porque nosotras podemos tener sexo, sexo y más sexo sin miedo…** - Santana se había olvidado de la presencia de Rachel en la habitación - **a diferencia de vos que todavía no lo haz hecho con tu novio** – la morena se sorprendió al escuchar eso. ¿Acaso su prima era todavía virgen?, tenía entendido que era la capitana de las porristas y una de las chicas más populares de su colegio, sin contar que era realmente hermosa, por lo que era de esperarse que no lo fuese.

Tanto Britt como Quinn abrieron los ojos al máximo. Santana se arrepintió apenas las palabras habían salido de su boca, porque sabía que aquel era un tema delicado para la rubia.

- **Perdón! **– exclamó – **no se por qué lo dije, fue sin querer **– se encongió de hombres e intentó hacer comprender a su mejor amiga que lo había dicho sin pensar.

- **Creo que lo mejor es que empecemos a arreglarnos **– intervino Britt para aliviar la tensión del lugar.

Eso mismo hicieron. Las chicas comenzaron a ojear el guardarropa de la morena, y quedaron fascinadas con él. Tenía cientos de vestidos, uno más sexy que el otro, decenas de zapatos, de todas las medidas y colores, carteras y accesorios de todo tipo, y sin contar el resto de la ropa que aunque no fuese de fiesta, era realmente mucha, variada y para nada barata.

Rachel tenía buen gusto, de eso no cabía duda. Quinn estaba realmente sorprendida por todo en su prima, parecía otra persona. Otro aspecto, ahora más linda, otra vestimenta, una realmente con buen gusto, otra personalidad, por la cual habían terminado chocando. Ella era otra persona, nada tenía de la Rachel que recordaba, su mejor amiga, de quien nunca quiso separarse de niña, con quien todo lo hacía.

Y aquel cambio no podía decir que le gustara. Ella tan solo quería que Rachel fuese la misma de antes, con quien compartía todo, con quien hablaba de todo sin miedo a nada, con quien reía y con quien lloraba, con quien estaba en los buenos y en los malos momentos. Era como su hermana, su ángel, una persona que pensó la acompañaría por el resto de su vida. Ella sin dudas en un momento fue la persona más importante y a la que más quería en todo el mundo, a quien defendía con su vida ante cualquier cosa.

Por eso no le gustó aquel cambio. La rubia deseó volver a tener a aquella persona que tanto amó alguna vez ahora que la vida les daba una segunda oportunidad luego de separlas hacía 10 años. No le importaba si era nerd, vestía raro o lo que fuese, tan solo extrañaba a la verdadera Rachel, con quien nunca hubiese peleado como había sucedido esa misma mañana.

Así pasó el tiempo, curioseando entre las cosas de Rachel, hablando, probándose vestidos y zapatos. Las tres terminaron usando ropa de la morena, Quinn no quiso pero literalmente la obligaron a vestir aquel vestido que según sus dos mejores amigas era un pecado no usar.

No sabía por qué, porque ella siempre se cambiaba con sus amigas presentes, pero esta vez se incomodó. La presencia de Rachel eso hacía incomodarla, provocaban nervios en ella. Lo que le incomodaba no era desnudarse ella, si no ver a su prima desnuda, porque a pesar de que tantas veces se habían bañanado juntas en su vida, ahora ella era una mujer no una niña. Cada vez que su prima se quitaba un vestido para probarse otro, ella apartaba la vista… para que la morena no se sintiese incómoda, quiso pensar.

Una vez estuvieron listas, las cuatro partieron rumbo a la fiesta en el auto de Quinn. Al llegar estuvieron solo un tiempo juntas, hasta que un chico invitó a la morena a bailar. La rubia lo conocía, aquel chico era un degenerado y no pudo evitar enojarse por la situación. Verlos bailando tan cerca y él apoyando su mano en la cintura baja de su prima no era una imagen que le agradace ver, sabía que en cualquier momento aquella mano bajaría todavía más.

Las tres chicas estaban sentadas en un sillón. Quinn no dejaba de ver a la morena, por lo que Santana que era sumamente observadora pudo notarlo - **¿Sexy?**

**_- Si – _**pensó por un segundo - **¿qué? – **giró dejó de mirar a su prima para concentrarse en su mejores amigas.

**_-_**** Que si te parece sexy.. porque hace varios minutos que la mirás embobada –** explicó Britt – **y tu cara digamos que no ayuda –** rió señalándole la cara.

**- ¿Qué?!** – repitió la pregunta pero esta vez gritando y pretendiendo parecer ofendida - **¿están locas?...** – sus amigas no contestaron, solo permanecieron serias - **¡claro que no!** – se enojó – **es mi prima por Dios.**

**- ¿Osea que si no sería tu prima lo aceptarías?... – **la latina comenzó a reír contagiando a su chica –** la verdad es que nunca pensé que jugaras para nuestro equipo amiga.**

Quinn estaba claramente ofendida – **¡Claro que no juego para tu equipo!** – le pegó en el hombro – **y no hay nada que aceptar…** – frunció el ceño – **todas conocemos a Dave** – hizo referencia al chico que bailaba con la morena.

- **Hablando del tema** – intervino Britt – **creo que ella si juega para el nuestro **– miró a su chica sonriendo.

**- ¿Qué?** – exclamaron las dos a la vez - **¿por qué lo decís?** – continuó la rubia.

- **Porque si.. ¿no se dieron cuenta de que esta tarde no hizo ningún escándalo ni se sorprendió ni nada por nuestro beso y hasta cuando hablamos de sexo?** – cuestionó confundida. Santana sonrió ampliamente. Britt era muy observadora e inteligente, lo contrario que muchos que no la conocían pensaban de ella.

**- Eso** **debe ser porque tiene dos padres..** – las dos la miraron confundida – **ya saben, dos hombres gays.**

**- Entonces debe ser porque es muy open mind… – **concluyó la latina, mientras las otras dos asentían – **cambiando de tema, me cayó muy bien… no entiendo como es que te dijo eso que nos dijiste anoche – **no podía creer que la chica de la cual su amiga le había hablado el día anterior y aquella morena que habían conocido hacía unas horas fuesen la misma persona. Quinn les había descrito a una persona odiosa, y en cambio la persona que había conocido realmente le había agradado – **capaz solo tuvo un mal día – **intentó justificarla.

**Comienzo de Flash Back**

_Viernes 9 de Septiembre de 2011_

Quinn estaba muy molesta. Apenas cruzó su puerta se tiró sobre la cama y golpeó fuertemente los almohadones descargando su furia.

Unos minutos estuvo dando vuelvas en la cama, no podía dormirse. Tenía que contarle todo aquello a su mejor amiga.

**Q: "SAAAAAAAAN! ¿estás despierta?, tengo que contarte algo :/"**

Unos minutos después su celular vibró.

**S: "Relajate, ¿qué pasa?, ¿por qué esa carita? :P"**

**Q: "Que bueno que estás. No sabés que es lo que me pasó"**

**S: "Y si no me decís tampoco lo voy a saber. No des tantas vueltas, estoy ocupada"**

**Q: "¿Ocupada?, ¿a esta hora?"**

**Q: "OMG. Estás con BRIT?!" –** envió un segundo mensaje un segundo.

Todo un minuto pasó y la rubia no recibió ningún mensaje como respuesta.

**Q: "Par de ninfómanas jajaja. Bueno mejor le veo el lado positivo. Esto se lo tengo que decir a las dos"**

**S: "¬¬ dale decilo de una vez" –** optó por ignorar el primer comentario.

**Q: "Mis papás no se van a separar. Fue todo mi imaginación :P"**

**S: "¿En serio? Que bueno :D. Entonces ¿por qué era que estaban actuando raro?, ¿o era tu imaginación?"**

**Q: "Si bueno mi imaginación y… mi prima"**

**S: "¿Qué?, ¿qué pasa con ella?... ¿te referís a la del cuadro que tenes en tu habitación?, ¿la nenita nerd?"**

**Q: "SI! Esa!.. Va a vivir un año con nosotros.. ah, y ya no esta nada nerd :P"**

**S: "¡Buenisimo!"**

**Q: "¿Cómo que buenisimo? -.- quiero que se vaya, no la soporto"**

**S: "No era tu mejor amiga cuando eran chiquitas?"**

**Q: "Si, exactamente, cuando éramos chiquitas. Ahora está totalmente cambiada, ahora está "rebelde", por eso es que está aca, castigada por algo que habrá hecho" –** pensó que lo mejor sería omitir algunos detalles como lo del accidente, era un tema demasiado personal de su prima – **"Cuando nos reencontramos no me di cuenta que era ella por su radical cambio y bueno, terminamos peleando, y para colmo prácticamente me dijo rubia hueca ¬¬"**

**S: "¿Rubia hueca?! -.- ya la odio" – **Santana odiaba a las personas que se burlaban de su chica por ser una "rubia hueca", por lo que ya con que su amiga le dijese eso de su supuesta prima, hacía que le cayese mal todavía antes de conocerla.

**Q: "Somos dos"**

**S: "Britt dice que capaz que la malinterpretaste :P"**

**Q: "No lo hice. Me dijo "parece que pensar no es lo tuyo… rubia" ¬¬"**

**S: "La odio…. Pero.. ¿algo más? :P, porque te recuerdo que estábamos en algo con Britt :D"**

**Q: "Dios, ahora no me pudo sacar esa imagen de la cabeza D: . Si, eso era todo. Prosigan :P .. mañana vengan a las 6:30 para preparnos para la fiesta, NO LLEGUEN TARDE. Bye"**

**S: "Hecho"**

**Fin de Flash Back**

- **Claro, un mal día.. como yo hoy** – susurró lo último bajando la mirada.

- **¿Qué pasó hoy?** – cuestionó la otra rubia, que había escuchado aquel susurro.

- **Bueno, por lo que estaba castigada…** - comenzó y sus amigas automáticamente recordaron lo que Judy había dicho más temprano provocando que asintieran invitando a la rubia a continuar – **nos peleamos** – afirmó - **realmente me descontrolé** – estaba apenada por su comportamiento.

- **¿Cómo que te descon…** - la latina no pudo terminar aquella pregunta debido a que un fuerte portazo se dejó oír cuando un furioso rubio que bien conocían ingresó a aquella casa y se dirigió gritando hacia otra persona que no alcanzaban a distinguir por la cantidad de chicos y chicas que estaban bailaban allí.

* * *

PD: me desmotiva que lo lean y no me dejen reviews :'(


	4. La fiesta (Parte 2)

Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

"**La fiesta"**

**Parte 2**

_Sábado 10 de Septiembre de 2011_

- **Claro, un mal día.. como yo hoy** – susurró lo último bajando la mirada.

- **¿Qué pasó hoy?** – cuestionó la otra rubia, que había escuchado aquel susurro.

- **Bueno, por lo que estaba castigada…** - comenzó y sus amigas automáticamente recordaron lo que Judy había dicho más temprano provocando que asintieran invitando a la rubia a continuar – **nos peleamos** – afirmó - **realmente me descontrolé** – estaba apenada por su comportamiento.

- **¿Cómo que te descon…** - la latina no pudo terminar aquella pregunta debido a que un fuerte portazo se dejó oír cuando un furioso rubio que bien conocían ingresó a aquella casa y se dirigió gritando hacia otra persona que no alcanzaban a distinguir por la cantidad de chicas y chicas que estaban bailaban allí.

**- ¡A vos te quería agarrar!** – exclamó el rubio hacia Finn.

Las chicas inmediatamente se levantaron y pudieron ver la escena. Finn estaba parado hablando con - _¿__**Rachel?, ¿qué hacen ellos hablando? **__– _Quinn por un momento olvidó lo que estaba pasando, solo miraba incrédula a su prima frente a su ex-novio y todavía pretendiente, solo la voz de aquel chico la sacó de sus pensamientos.

- **¡Hijo de puta, ¿pensaste que no me iba a enterar de que besaste a mi novia?!** – empujó al morocho claramente furioso.

Finn rió a carcajadas devolviéndole el empujón - **¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto?** – lo desafió.

Rachel no entendía nada de la situación, a diferencia del resto de los chicos y chicas que la observaban atentos ya que sabían a la perfección que estaba pasando. Eran ellos, el exnovio y el actual novio de la líder de porristas, la popularísima Quinn Fabray, y los rumores decían que Finn, su ex y capitán del equipo de fútbol del colegio, pretendía recuperarla.

Aquel empujón fue lo que cualquier otro chico hubiese necesitado para partirle la cara al morocho, pero él tragó su furia y continuó hablando – **No quiero que te vuelvas acercar a mi novia** – se acercó al morocho de manera amenazante.

- **No me interesa lo que vos quieras** – dijo prepotente sin retroceder a su propósito – **la voy a recuperar** – aseguró – **estamos hechos el uno para el otro.**

**- ¿No entendés que ella ya no te quiere?** – escupió – **me quiere a mi** – dijo seguro y orgulloso a la vez.

- **Eso no fue lo que me dijo antes de besarme** – su sonrisa era totalmente maliciosa. Aquello era parte verdad parte mentira, Quinn no lo había besado, él le había robado un corto beso que ella rápidamente terminó al apartarlo solo un segundo después de que empezara. Pero también era parte verdad, ya era que ella claramente le había dicho que no iba a engañar a su novio porque estaba intentando no cometer los mismos errores, ser mejor persona, y no porque lo amase, y aquello a Finn le era suficiente para saber que todavía tenía oportunidades con la rubia.

Aquella afirmación por parte del morocho fue la gota que derramó el vaso. El rubio no pudo contenerse más. Automáticamente su puño terminó impactando sobre la nariz del chico y provocando que esta sangrase en gran medida. Se la había roto, eso era seguro, pero no era suficiente para que Finn se rindiese, ya que luego de agarrársela mostrando una mueca de dolor, la furia en su rostro se dejó ver, y su puño por inversia impactó el ojo izquierdo del novio de Quinn.

- **¡Sam!** – exclamó la rubia mientras se acercaba casi corriendo preocupada por lo que estaba viendo. Los dos chicos ya se encontraban el uno sobre el otro, forcejeando e intentando tirar al piso al oponente – **¡hagan algo!** – gritó hacia otros dos jugadores del equipo que miraban divertidos la pelea - **¡SEPARENLOS PAR DE IDIOTAS!** – estaba totalmente alterada por la situación. Aquel grito e insulto acompañado con una de las miradas más aterradoras que ellos habían visto en su vida, causaron que obedecieran al instante, acercándose a los otros dos, y sumándose a los forcejeos pero a diferencias de los de los otros dos chicos, estos eran destinados a separarlos y terminar aquella corta, si se podía llamar, pelea.

**- ¿Qué esta pasando?, ¿por qué tantos gritos? **– preguntó un chico que luego de bajar las escaleras se acercó a la escena debido a que aquel quilombo a pesar de el alto volumen de la música, lo había podido escuchar hasta en el piso de arriba. Rápidamente se percató de lo que estaba sucediendo – **en mi fiesta no se pelea nadie** – se molestó – **no quiero que rompan nada… vayan afuera a hacerlo** – hizo un gesto indicando que los echasen a lo que los dos chicos que sostenían a Finn y Sam los llevaron hacia el exterior y los dejaron allí volviendo a entrar a la fiesta.

Apunto estuvieron de seguir peleando allí en el jardín de aquella casa, pero Quinn apareció y se acercó a Sam entre enojada y preocupada por él mirando al morocho – **Finn creo que lo mejor es que te vayas** – el chico entendió que debido a lo que le transmitía el rostro de la rubia, lo mejor era hacer lo que ella le había dicho y sin responder se alejó de los dos rubios sosteniéndose la nariz debido al dolor - **¿estás bien?** – cuestionó acariciando su mejilla una vez estaban solos

- **¿Lo querés a él? **– ignoró la pregunta de su novia y fue directo a lo que le daba vueltas en la cabeza desde hacía 5 minutos, mirándola a los ojos.

**-** **¿Qué?, no me digas que crees lo que te dice** – terminó su caricia y lo miró totalmente ofendida ante aquella pregunta.

- **¿Por qué no me respondiste la pregunta?...** – se mostró serio – **claro…** **sí lo queres** – se respondió a si mismo totalmente furioso mientras daba vueltas claramente alterado pero sin alejarse de su novia.- ¡**por eso lo besaste!** – exclamó – **y por eso seguramente no querés hacer el amor conmigo** – susurró lentamente.

- **No lo puedo creer** – el rubio levantó la vista y al momento de cruzarla con la de Quinn pudo ver decepción en sus ojos que ya se estaban tornando vidriosos. Automáticamente se arrepintió de lo que había dicho – **no puedo creer que dudés así de mi** – pudo notar que poco le faltaba para llorar – **creo que no me lo merezco…** – Sam quiso responderle que no, que ella no se lo merecía y que él era un idiota pero la rubia no lo dejó – **si no te respondí, fue porque consideré que esa pregunta era totalmente estúpida** – afirmó – **porque ¡por DIOS!** – levantó sus brazos en signo de obviedad – **Finn es mi exnovio, y quiere recuperarme.. ¿y vos** – lo señaló – **le crees lo que te dice?, ¿le crees a él en vez de a mi, cuando te dije que no lo besé, que fue él quien me robó un beso y que enseguida lo aparté? **– ella tenía razón pensó Sam – **si no me crees a mí, preguntale a Santana o a cualquiera de las otras personas que estaban en ese pasillo y lo vieron – **Sam quería abrazarla pero ella estaba demasiado enojada por toda la situación por lo que no lo dejaba – **y lo del sexo** – lo miró a los ojos, Sam pudo sentir el dolor de su novia a través de ellos – **sabés perfectamente por qué es** – su voz ya se encontraba totalmente quebrada y sus ojos apretados intentando contener las lágrimas – **y si no podés o no querés respetarlo, si vos crees que una relación esta basada en eso **– lo miró dolida – **creo que tendrías que buscarte otra novia** – tal vez para otra persona aquella reación supondría algo de dureza o exageración, pero su novio había tocado su punto debil. Comenzó a limpiarse los ojos mientras daba pequeños pasos hacia la puerta.

- **Mi amor yo qu…** - no pudo seguir.

- **No **– lo interrumpió – **ahora estoy muy dolida y enojada con vos. El lunes vemos que hacemos – **le sonrió de medio lado – **al final Finn esta consiguiendo lo que quería, ¿no?** – se giró de nuevo hacia la puerta.

- **Está bien, el lunes** – la miraba alejarse – **pero quiero que sepas que se que soy un estúpido, y que no quiero ninguna otra novia, no te voy a dejar ir** – terminó gritando para que su novia que ya estaba entrando a la casa lo oyera.

Quinn estaba abrumada, no podía creer lo que acababa de vivir. Era obvio que Finn quería que ellos terminasen porque creía que así tendría alguna posibilidad de volver con ella. No podía creer que Sam creyese lo que ese estúpido le decía, porque obviamente era para crearle inseguridad y que ellos terminasen discutiendo y por qué no, terminando y "dejándole el camino libre". Eso le había molestado, pero lo que realmente la había hecho quebrarse, y llorar, fue lo que su novio había dicho del sexo. Sam, como todas las personas que conocían bien a la rubia, sabían que ese era un tema delicado para ella y que ahora que había madurado se lo tomaba más en serio. Sabían que ya no iba por ahí de fiesta, emborrachándose y acostándose con cualquiera como lo había hecho en algún momento, y su relación con el rubio era relativamente nueva, ya que aunque se conocían de años, y aunque estuvieron saliendo durante el verano esporádicamente, mientras el chico intentaba conquistar a su amiga, su relación oficialmente había comenzado hacía tan solo un mes.

A penas entró se dirigió hacia la planta alta y se encerró por lo menos por unos veinte minutos en el baño para conseguir calmarse y relajarse un poco, hasta que sus mejores amigas prácticamente la obligaron a salir de allí a divertirse un poco y olvidarse del mal trago que acababa de vivir.

Quinn ya se encontraba mejor, y hasta podría decirse que se la estaba pasando bien. Finn y Sam se habían marchado hacía mucho, y las chicas solo se dedicaron a bailar y beber algo, no mucho por supuesto, especialmente la líder de las porristas.

Decidieron tomarse un respiro para descansar por lo que rápidamente se dirigieron hacia un sillón, cuyas personas que lo ocupaban se lo cedieron al momento que las observaron caminar hacia él, como comprendiendo la cadena de popularidad y beneficios que regía en el McKinley. No es que fuese su obligación, ni que tuviesen miedo o algo parecido, simplemente, ellas eran las chicas más populares, la líder de porristas y sus dos fieles acompañantes, cabe destacar porristas también, y todos, absolutamente todos, querían agradarles, en especial a la rubia líder.

Quinn Fabray era como una estrella en McKinley High School. Era un ícono. No solo era la capitana de porristas, y la chica más popular del instituto, sino también la más hermosa, y a la vez inteligente y, aunque hubo una época en la que no lo fue, ahora amable.

Si te gustaban las mujeres, te gustaba Quinn Fabray, y si te gustaban los hombres, querías ser Quinn Fabray, de eso no cabía dudas.

Una vez sentadas, la latina recordó la conversación que estaban desarrollando antes de aquel incidente de la pelea. Con ello, recordó también la pelea, pero prefirió no sacar ese tema, ya que se percató de que la rubia estaba totalmente recuperada para ese entonces y no quería que se entristeciese de nuevo, era demasiado pronto para charlarlo por lo que decidió ir a lo primero – **Oye, ¿cómo es que peleaste con Rachel y por qué decís que te descontrolaste?** – dijo las palabras exactas que habían salido de la boca de Quinn. Las dos rubias parecían sorprendidas de que aquel tema saliese a la luz, ya que prácticamente lo habían olvidado.

- **Eh, si** – bajó la mirada apenada – **me descontrolé** – volvió a mirarlas – **no puedo creer que lo haya hecho.**

- **Pero, ¿qué hiciste exactamente?** – cuestionó Britt acurrucándose contra la latina.

**Comienzo de Flash Back**

_Algunas horas antes_

Hacía bastantes minutos que estaban almorzando, y luego de una charla amena, nadie habló, tan solo se concentraron en sus platos.

Aquel silencio se había tornado algo incómodo. Por más de que eran familiares, y que en algún momento habían sido muy unidos, eso había sido hacía más de 10 años y tanto Rachel, como Quinn, eran bastantes pequeñas por aquel entonces para recordar demasiado.

- **Está muy rico, tía –** fue la morena quien decidió romperlo sonriendo amablemente a Judy.

Su sonrisa era inmensa – **Gracias cariño,** **la verdad es que hace mucho que no preparaba comida vegana** – estaba orgullosa de sus habilidades culinarias, aunque debido al trabajo no hiciese mucho uso de ellas.

**- Exactamente** – Quinn se sumó a la conversación sin despegar la vista de su plato – **hace mucho, muuuuuuucho tiempo que no comemos este tipo de comida** – enfatizó la palabra exageradamente – **en esta casa somos muy carnivoros…** - alzó la vista y con una cara no muy agradable posó sus ojos en los de su prima, para luego desviarlos hacia su padre - **¿creés que ahora vamos a tener que comer ensaladas todo el tiempo?**

Russel no pudo evitar atorarse con la comida. Los tres se habían dado cuenta de aquella indirecta, que a decir verdad bastante directa había resultado. Lo cierto era que aunque era verdad que eran bastante carnívoros, aquella lasaña vegana que tanto trabajo le había llevado a su madre realmente le gustó, y se sintió mal por ella, pero el enojo hacia Rachel era aún mayor. Todavía no podía creer lo que le había dicho la noche anterior.

**- ¡Quinn!, ¿qué te pasa?, ¿por qué dec…** - fue interrumpido el hombre.

- **Capaz que comiendo más sano se solucionen tus problemas** – señaló su propia cabeza con el dedo índice. Ella no se iba a callar. Quien buscase pelea con Rachel Berry, la encontraría **- … rubia –** agregó haciendo un claro gesto burlón. De nuevo.

Quinn saltó de su silla claramente furiosa, y quedando parada frente a la mesa apoyó sus manos en esta y se inclinó hacia la persona al otro lado, Rachel - **¿Cuál es tu maldito problema conmigo?** – gritó ahora mas cerca de la morena totalmente alterada, quien se mantuvo firme, sin retirarse ni un milímetro, ni cambiar su gesto aún lleno de calma **- ¿por qué mierda me atacás a todo momento?!**

La morena imitó la posición de Quinn, quedando ambos rostros relativamente cerca, considerando que tenían una mesa de por medio – **Lo dice quien casi me pega con un paraguas.**

La calma y frialdad que Rachel mostraba, irritaba más y más a la rubia – **Sabés que eso fue una confusión** – realmente lo había sido.

Judy y Russel no podían creer que aquella guerra naval se estuviese desplegando en el medio del almuezo. El hombre intentó frenarlo, sabía que terminaría mal – **chicas, ¿por qué no se calm..** – no pudo seguir, ya que una voz mas alta lo interrumpió.

- **Ya te dije que si empezaras a comer comida más sana tal vez, solo tal vez, tus problemas** – esta vez tocó la cabeza de Quinn, en vez de la suya – **se solucionarían.**

La presión de aquel dedo sobre su cien fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso.

No supo por qué lo hizo, o más bien si lo supo, porque quería hacerlo, así como tantas veces quiso hacerlo a tantas personas a lo largo de su vida, aunque siempre se había controlado porque sabía que eso estaba mal. Pero esta vez simplemente no pudo evitarlo, fue involuntario, no fue conciente hasta que ya estaba hecho, y al instante se arrepintió – **Oh dios, perdón** – suplicó arrepentida.

La mejilla de Rachel rápidamente se tornó roja y su mano por inercia acudió a ella mientras se alejaba de la rubia.

Tanto Judy como Russel saltaron de la silla, sorprendidos por aquel acto realizado por su hija. Ella nunca había hecho algo así.

Mientras sus padres acudían en ayuda de Rachel, la rubia volvió a hablar – **Perdón, perdón, perdón** – sus ojos se tornaron vidriosos al observar como por la colorada mejilla de su prima ahora caía una lágrima proveniente de uno de esos hermosos pero ahora realmente vidriosos ojos marrones.

Llegar hasta ellos fue morir. Ahora aquellas "ventanas del alma" estaban abiertas, y lo que les transmitían era realmente desgarrador.

Dolor… un dolor tan intenso que casi lo podía tocar. Vulnerabilidad… era como una niña en un mundo de adultos, perdida con miedo a todo y todos.

Fragilidad… era una tan frágil flor. Una rosa con espinas, de la cuales tener cuidado, pero en fin solo una pequeña flor ante las manos de la rubia, quien acababa de aplastarla sin intención.

Pensar que era ella la responsable de aquello le destrozó el corazón.

- **Quinn mejor subí a tu habitación** – sugirió su padre.

**- Después vamos a hablar muy seriamente de esto** – Judy estaba realmente enojada, su rostro lo dejaba ver.

La rubia entendió que lo mejor sería darle tiempo al asunto y ya luego disculparse debidamente con la morena – **Realmente lo siento Rach** – fue lo último que dijo antes de subir corriendo y se encerrarse en su habitación, cayendo sobre su cama y comenzando a llorar desesperadamente al recordar aquella desgarradora mirada que rompió su corazón.

**Fin Fash Back**

- **No lo puedo creer** – las dos chicas estaban totalmente sorprendidas – **esto es increíble** – concluyó la latina tapándose la boca con la mano.

- **Con razón hoy casi no te miró** – la rubia parecía comprender mejor la situación – **ni te habló, tan solo respondió totalmente cortante a lo poco que vos le decías –** la miró apenada.

- **Si, lo sé, y no la culpo. Estoy totalmente avergonzada y arrepentida** – explicó.

- **¡No lo puedo creer!** – repitió la latina – **¡ni siquiera en tu época de perra le pegaste a alguien! **– tenía razón pensaron las dos rubias.

**- ¡Yo no era perra!** – las tres rieron – **bueno tal vez algo** – admitió sonriendo – **pero mira quien habla **– la apuntó divertida – **la chica más perra del McKinley**.

- **Gracias, gracias** – las tres reían a más no poder.

- **¡ESPEREN!** – se sobresaltó Britt - **si Rachel es tu prima, ¡¿por qué es que no tiene nada que ver con vos?!** – las dos chicas se sorprendieron ante aquel comentario repentino por parte de la rubia. ¿Cómo es que recién hasta ahora se había dado cuenta de ese pequeñísimo detalle?. Britt era realmente increíble, a veces era tan inteligente y observadora, y otras, simplemente… todo lo contrario – **es decir, no parecen parientes **– las miró con una clara confusión plasmada en su rostro.

- **Es porque no lo son** – comentó Santana logrando que el gesto del rostro de su chica solo se intensificada aún más – **biológicamente hablando** – terminó.

- **Ahhhhh, entonces es adoptada.**

- **Si. Y no es Fabray porque lleva el apellido del esposo de mi tío** – explicó – **su hermano mayor si es Fabray, y es bastante parecido a mi **– sonrió contenta ante el recuerdo de él, porque no pudo evitar pensar en su alegre infancia compartida junto a su hermana y dos primos. Prefirió terminar de explicar todo para que Britt no se confundiese – **él si es hijo de el tío Hiram, así que si tiene mi misma sangre… fue de una relación que tuvo antes de casarse con mi otro tío y adoptar a Rachel** – concluyó satisfecha, aquella explicación debía ser suficiente.

- **Entiendo** – asintió sonriendo, luego desvió la mirada hacia su chica - **¿y vos como sabías?**

- **Le pregunté un día por una foto que tiene en su cuarto…** – dijo desganada sin querer dar más explicación.

- **¿Quienes salían en la foto? **– se acercó insinuante. Aquello nunca fallaba, y Britt que lo sabía, siempre lo utilizaba a su favor cuando creía necesario.

- **Quinn, Frannie y sus primos cuando eran más chicos** – respondió mirando con deseo la boca de la rubia – **por eso me explicó toda la historia antes.**

- **Buena chica, creo que te merecés una recompensa** – sonrió picara. Quinn solo rodó los ojos – ¿**nos vamos Quinnie?**

Tras una mirada de suplica por parte de la latina, Quinn se paró y les dió las llaves del auto – **Vayan, voy a buscar a Rachel y en 10 minutos vamos a estar ahí** – les sonrió – **¡así que no lo hagan en mi auto!**

Una vez sola, comenzó a buscar entre la gente a su prima, sin mucho éxito. Dió vueltas por más de cinco minutos - _**¿Dónde mierda se metió?**_ – quería encontrarla y largarse de ahí de una vez.

- **¿Buscas a alguien en específico? **– apenas la escuchó se giró y pudo ver una sonrisa burlona. Obviamente Rachel sabía que la estaba buscando a ella.

Ahí estaba otra vez, esa sonrisa y preguntas totalmente burlonas por parte de la morena, la rubia estaba molesta, de nuevo, por lo que olvidó lo avergonzada que se sentía por haberla golpeado esa misma mañana – **Si, a vos** – y tomándola de la muñeca se dió la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta arrastrando a la morena – **ya nos vamos.**

**- Sabes… -** ya estaban en la puerta por lo que al parar, Quinn decidió observar a su prima mientras esta le hablaba – **se ve que sos…** - Rachel la observó de pies a cabeza – **linda…** - la rubia se ruborizó al escuchar aquello. Claramente esperaba algún tipo de insinuación acerca de sus "problemas", como ella los llamaba – **los chicos se pelean por vos** – rió a carcajadas perdiendo el control de su cuerpo y terminando apoyándose en el de su prima.

- **Vamos, te voy a llevar a casa, estás borracha** – colocó el brazo izquierdo de la morocha sobre su hombro derecho, agarrando aquella mano con la suya y sujetándola con la restante por la cintura.

Solo unos minutos más tardaron en llegar al auto, y gracias a Dios, pensó la rubia, sus dos amigas no lo estaban haciendo en él. Las dos notaron el estado de Rachel al instante, ya que no dejaba de decir cosas sin sentido, lo cual provocaba en todas una risa inaguantable.

Luego de dejar a las dos chicas en la casa de la rubia, Quinn y Rachel arribaron a la propia.

Fue un trabajo difícil ayudar a la morena a subir las escaleras, y aún más conseguir que le hiciese caso y aceptara ponerse su pijama antes de acostarse a dormir.

Luego de haberse cambiado en su propio cuarto, la rubia regresó al de Rachel para ver si ella había cumplido con lo dicho o tan solo estaba tirada media muerta sobre la cama sin destender como era esperarse de una persona que se encontraba en aquel estado.

Lo que vió la dejó petrificada. Rachel estaba haciendo lo que le había pedido. Estaba en ropa interior colocándose la parte inferior del pijama, agachada, subiéndose aquel pequeño short negro de espaldas a ella. Aquel primer plano del trasero de la morena provocó que se ruborizase en apenas un segundo, pero que curiosamente no pudiese dejar de mirarlo – **¿Me ayudás? – **no sabía como, pero al parecer Rachel se había percatado de su presencia. No respondió, tan solo la ayudó a colocarse la remera, y hasta acostarse dentro de las sábanas de la cama. Pero cuando hacía esto último, y al intentar retirarse, una mano sujetándola de su remera no la dejó alejarse – **quedate Lucy** – prácticamente la metió a su cama ya con los ojos cerrados del sueño, la rubia simplemente no pudo reaccionar a tiempo para detener aquello, o quizás no lo quiso hacer – **abrazame por favor** – susurró dándose vuelta. No sabía por qué, tan solo lo hacía. La rubia la abrazó por la espalda, pasando uno de sus brazos por la cintura de la morocha y tomando su vientre con la mano.

Su olor era embriagador, su suavidad enloquecedora, y la forma en la que se acurrucó en ella, tomándola por su brazo, y entrelazando sus piernas, simplemente adorable. Estaba obnubilada por todo aquello. Lo único que podía hacer era abrazarla con mayor intensidad, como queriendo protegerla de todo.

La estaba abrazando a ella, a su prima, a la que tanto amaba, a la vieja, y no a la chica que había venido a su casa hacía dos días. La estaba abrazando como tantas otras veces lo había hecho.

Aquella noche solo pudo soñar con la pequeña Rachel…

* * *

Tu review me haría sonreir. Pensalo ;)


	5. Skyscraper

Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

"**Skyscraper"**

_Lunes 19 de Septiembre de 2011_

El día había pasado realmente lento. Una tortura, eso eran para nuestra rubia las clases. No prestó mucha atención, no habló con nadie en toda la mañana, ni siquiera en el almuerzo.

Malhumorada, así se encontraba Quinn desde hacía poco. No sabía por qué, o más bien si, pero no entendía como aquello le molestaba tanto.

Ella nunca había sido una persona celosa, con nadie. No entendía como toda aquella situación le provocaba tanta molestia interna.

Resopló frustrada, mientras observaba a cualquier lugar menos a sus amigos. Estaba sentada en una de las banquetas del club Glee, el coro de la escuela, esperando a que el profesor llegase.

Aquel momento, siempre era el mejor del día. Ella siempre lo esperaba con ansiedad. En él se relajaba, cantaba muy regularmente y se divertía a más no poder con sus amigos. Sin dudas, cualquier otro día estaría feliz estando allí pero hoy no, hoy no quería cantar, hoy no quería ver ni hablar con nadie.

Solo alguien se había percatado de esto. La latina la observaba desde algunas sillas alejada, como examinándola. Así lo había estado haciendo durante aquella semana. Desde el primer día había notado el cambio de humor e actitud de su mejor amiga, y no había que ser muy genio para darse cuenta que aquello estaba sucediendo desde la llegada de una pequeña morena a la vida de la rubia.

Solo el cambio de expresión que observó en su amiga, que ahora reflejaba sorpresa, provocó que Santana dejase de mirarla para así desviar su vista hacia donde la rubia lo hacía.

Por la puerta del salón, entraba el profesor William Schuester, Will o Schue para los chicos, el profesor encargado del club, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Pero esa sonrisa no era la que sorprendía a Quinn, sino la del rubio que venía tras de él.

No se había percatado de la ausencia de su novio hasta el momento, ni siquiera sabía quienes estaban sentados a su lado, o si al contrario no había nadie.

Sam llevaba una sonrisa inmensa, podía decir que casi como la que tuvo el día en que por fin y después de un duro trabajo por parte del rubio, ella había aceptado ser su novia.

**- ¿Dónde estabas?, ¿por qué sonreís así?** – le preguntó una vez el chico estaba sentado a su lado, porque efectivamente, una de las sillas de su costado no estaba ocupada.

El chico solo sonrió aún más y la besó en la mejilla, ya que Will ya se disponía a hablar - **¡Hola chicos!** – exclamó algo eufórico provocando sorpresa de todos – **se que se deben de estar preguntando '¿y este loco por qué está tan emocionado?'** – todos asintieron riendo, bueno todos menos una rubia – **¡Muy bien!.. aquí nuestro querido amigo Sam** – lo señaló – **consiguió un nuevo miembro para el club –** todos estaban contentos por aquella afirmación por parte de Will. Realmente el club Glee no era uno de los más populares del William McKinley, a decir verdad, si no fuese por el club de ajedrez, sería el peor en la escala.

Unirse a él era como un suicidio social, ser un perdedor para siempre. Claro que los únicos que se abstenían a aquella regla eran los realmente populares como eran el caso de las tres porristas y los tres jugadores de futbol que lo integraban, especialmente las chicas.

Era verdad que desde que aquellos chicos se habían unido al club, el resto de los populares molestaban menos a los otros integrantes de este. Pero que fue en menor cantidad, no quería decir que todavía no lo hiciesen, por lo que nadie, absolutamente nadie, era tan valiente.

Estaba sorprendida porque Sam siempre le contaba todo, y aquel tema no era para nada insignificante como para obviarlo, sin dudas luego lo interrogaría.

– **Muy bien, denle la bienvenida a… redoblantes por favor** – Finn hizo lo suyo golpeando una silla con sus manos - … **¡Rachel Berry!**

_**- ¿Qué? ¿Rachel? –**_ su ceño se frunció mientras los demás sonreían a más no poder al ver a la morena ingresar por la puerta con una sonrisa similar. Todos se levantaron a felicitarla y abortarla con cientos de preguntas.

_**-**_ **¡Chicos!, chicos a sus asientos por favor **– luego de un momento, y cuando todos se encontraban de nuevo sentados expectantes, él continuó – **bueno, la verdad es que estoy algo emocionado porque Rachel** – comenzó a explicar – **acaba de hacer su audición, la que obviamente pasó y … **- miró hacia ella que aún se mantenía parada a su lado - **¡estuviste genial!** – la abrazó.

- **Gracias, pero no fue para tanto** – rió ante la actitud de aquel profesor.

- **Mr. Schue creo que todos** – la curiosidad de Kart no cabía en su cuerpo – **queremos ver de que esta hecha Rachel** – aplaudió emocionado, mientras la mayoría se sumaba afirmando y asintiendo lo mismo.

- **Si ella no tiene problema, no veo por qué no **– preguntó con su mirada a la morena.

- **Umm claro.. ¿no hay problema que cante la misma que canté en la audición? **

**- Para nada.. fue magnífico –** miró chicos – **van a amar esta canción.**

Una vez estuvo sentada sobre un banco, y afinada su guitarra, levantó la vista hacia sus expectantes e impacientes espectadores – **Bien, esta canción se llama "Skyscraper**"(Rascacielo)**... **– pudo ver la confusión en el rostro de sus nuevos compañeros por lo que continuó – **no, no la conocen** – rió levemente – **la compuse yo.**

Un - **¿Compones?** – escapó de la boca de Quinn, provocando que todas las miradas se posasen en ella. Era la primera vez que escuchaban su voz desde hacía horas.

- **Eh, si** – se observaron por un segundo – **es la última canción que compuse… y como Sam me convenció de que audicione ayer… no tuve tiempo para practicar alguna otra mejor.**

- **¿Que decís?** – intervino Sam – **¡esa canción es buenísima!**

**- Es verdad Rachel – **apoyó al rubio Will.

Sus mejillas se tornaron levemente rojas por aquello – **Si ustedes lo dicen…** – vaciló – **mejor empiezo.**

Todos, absolutamente todos, se concentraron en aquellas primeras notas que comenzaron a desprenderse de la guitarra de la morena, mientras ella rasgaba dulcemente sus cuerdas, con la cabeza gacha, observándolas.

**Skies are crying, I am watching **

(El cielo está llorando, lo estoy viendo)

**Catching teardrops in my hands **

(atrapando lágrimas en mis manos)

- _**Esa melodía**_ – Quinn automáticamente recordó el día de la fiesta, el día que había golpeado a su prima y que más tarde había dormido en su cama, sin poder evitar ruborizarse. Aquella era la misma melodía que había escuchado aquel día, cuando junto con su madre y amigas, habían irrumpido a la habitación de la morena donde su Judy prácticamente la había obligado a asistir a aquella dichosa fiesta. Rápidamente pudo recordar que en el momento de entrar, sobre la cama de Rachel se encontraba su guitarra y también una linda libreta de muchos colores – _**estaba ocupada componiendo… con razón no quería ir.**_

**Only silence, as it's ending, like we never had a chance **

(solo silencio, mientras va terminando, como si nunca hubiésemos tenido una oportunidad)

**Do you have to make me feel like there's nothing left of me?**

(¿tenes que hacerme sentir como si no quedaranada de mi?)

Eleva la vista aún con ojos cerrados, concentrándose en la letra, en su voz, sintiendo y no solo cantando aquella canción.

**You can take everything I have **

(Podes tomar todo lo que tengo)

**You can break everything I am **

(podes romper todo lo que soy)

**Like I'm made of glass **

(como si estuviera hecha de vidrio)

**Like I'm made of paper **

(como si estuviera hecha de papel)

**Go on and try to tear me down**

(sigue adelante e intenta derribarme)

**I will be rising from the ground **

(me levantaré del suelo)

**Like a skyscraper **

(como un rascacielo)

**Like a skyscraper **

(como un rascacielo)

Toda la atención de los chicos estaba centrada en Rachel, nadie decía una palabra, nadie podía dejar de observarla, y mucho menos de oírla. Estaban realmente sorprendidos por el talento que la morena les estaba demostrando tener.

Abre levemente los ojos, mirando a sus compañeros y al salón en sí, sin concentrarse en ningún punto, sin observar a nadie, tan solo alternando fugazmente entre ellos y su guitarra.

**As the smoke clears **

(Mientras el humo se disipa)

**I awaken and untangle you from me **

(me despierto y me libero de vos)

**Would it make you feel better to match me while I bleed **

(¿te haría sentir mejor observarme mientras sangro?)

**All my windows still are broken but I'm standing on my feet**

(todas mis ventanas aún están rotas pero yo sigo de pie)

Quinn estaba anonadada con aquella situación. Su prima no solo sabía tocar maravillosamente la guitarra, y poseía una de las mejores voces que había oído en su vida, si no también, componía, y no estaba compartiendo cualquier canción si no, una realmente buena, tanto letra como música. Desbordaba talento, al igual o más que cualquier persona famosa que trabajase en televisión, en teatro, o que tuviese discos grabados, y ella lo sabía.

Lo que no comprendía era cuando había sucedido todo aquello, Quinn creía conocer a la morena.

Ella conocía a la perfección a aquella pequeña niña que Rachel había sido. La conocía más allá de los gustos ocasionales que se tienen en la infancia, sabía quién era ella, cómo era ella, y eso, nunca se cambia.

Sabía que era una buena persona, sabía que cuando amaba, amaba con todo su corazón, sabía que odiaba las injusticias y hablaba siempre con la verdad, que era algo egoísta con las personas, pero totalmente generosa con sus seres queridos.

Sabía que era inteligente, que era una especie de genio de las matemáticas, y que odiaba cualquier tipo de deportes. Sabía que era vegetariana desde los cinco años, que amaba a los animales y que a la vez le tenía fobia a los insectos.

Saber, sabía todo de la pequeña Rachel. Y que le gustase cantar no lo recordaba.

Sin embargo, aquella morena que veía no era su pequeña prima si no, una versión más adulta de ella, por lo que no podía decir que todavía la conociese.

**Comienzo de Fash Back**

_Martes 7 de Agosto de 2001_

Aquel sería el último verano que pasasen juntos, ya que en poco más de dos semanas los Fabray-Berry partirían rumbo a Inglaterra, donde a Hiram y Leroy, exitosos abogados, los esperaba una exquisita propuesta de trabajo que no habían podido rechazar.

Sus padres habían arreglado pasar las últimas dos semanas del verano, antes de que sus tíos y primos se marchasen, tomándose unas pequeñas vacaciones y compartiendo una cabaña en una playa poco visitada, para conservar lo familiar.

**- ¿Te gustó?** – preguntó una pequeña rubia luego de haber cantado una de sus canciones favoritas - **¿cómo canto?**

La sonrisa de su prima era realmente enorme – **Me encantó** – la abrazó efusivamente, algo más que común entre aquellas casi hermanas – **cantas como…** - tomó su mentón pensativa – **¡un ángel!**

- **¿Haz escuchado a un ángel cantar?** – abrió los ojos al máximo - **¿haz visto un ángel?**

La pequeña morena no pudo evitar reír, lo cual terminó contagiándola a ella también – **No… pero así deben cantar **– explicó su teoría.

- **Deben cantar mucho mejor…** – Rachel solo negaba – **ahora cantame algo vos**.

- **¿Qué?, no, no me gusta cantar**

- **Por favor Rach** – pidió **- ¿por tu mejor amiga en el mundo que te super quiere?** – sonería a más no poder.

- **No me gusta, Lucy** – la miró triste, notando ya había conseguido no hacerlo – **seguí cantando vos ¿si? **– mostró su mejor cara de perro mojado añadiendo sus manos en forma de súplica.

**- Bueno.. una más y después vamos a jugar a otra cosa… – **la morena asintió emocionada mientras se le formaba una sonrisa, esa cara no fallaba con nadie, en especial con ella – **pero prometeme que algún día vas a cantarme algo… solo para mí – **agregó al final. Ciertamente a la rubia no le gustaba compartir a su mejor amiga con nadie, no necesitaban más que la compañía de la otra para divertirse, por lo que la presencia de algún niño más no le agradaba.

- **Te lo prometo.**

**Fin de Flash Back**

**You can take everything I have **

(Podes tomar todo lo que tengo)

**You can break everything I am**

(podes romper todo lo que soy)

**Like I'm made of glass **

(como si estuviera hecha de vidrio)

**Like I'm made of paper **

(como si estuviera hecha de papel)

**Go on and try to tear me down**

(sigue adelante e intenta derribarme)

**I will be rising from the ground**

(me levantaré del suelo)

**Like a skyscraper**

(como un rascacielo)

**Like a skyscraper **

(como un rascacielo)

Otra vez, observa al público, pero esta vez cruza brevemente la mirada con la de Quinn, quien parecía mirarla y escucharla totalmente hipnotizada.

**Go run run run**

(Ve, corre, corre, corre)

**I'm gonna stay right here watch you disappear **

(me quedaré justo aquí viéndote desaparecer)

**Go run run run**

(ve, corre, corre, corre)

**Yeah it's a long way down but**

(si, es un largo camino hacia abajo)

**I'm closer to the clouds up here**

(pero yo estoy más cerca de las nubes aquí arriba)

Sus miradas se encuentran, y ellas se conectan – _**otra vez **_– otra vez se adentraba en ella, otra vez sentía que no podía ocultarle nada. Tal vez era vanidez decirlo, pero lo podía sentir, sus ojos se lo decían, era como si la morena solo estuviese cantando para ella.

Su intensidad era asombrosa, su mirada profunda, y aquel canto hipnotizador. El mundo dejaba de existir, estaba obnubilada, abstraída de todo lo demás, en aquel momento, solo existían ellas dos.

**You can take everything I have**

(Podestomar todo lo que tengo)

**You can break everything I am **

(podes romper todo lo que soy)

**Like I'm made of glass**

(como si estuviera hecha de vidrio)

**Like I'm made of paper **

(como si estuviera hecha de papel)

**Go on and try to tear me down **

(ve e intenta derribarme)

**I will be rising from the ground**

(me levantaré del suelo)

**Like a skyscraper**

(como un rascacielo)

**Like a skyscraper**

(como un rascacielo)

**Like a skyscraper **

(como un rascacielo)

**Like a skyscraper**

(como un rascacielo)

A penas hubo terminado la canción, todos aplaudían y gritaban eufóricos, mientras Sam ya se encontraba abrazándola a más no poder, incluso al punto de levantarla entre sus brazos despegándola del piso.

Eso fue lo único que Quinn necesito para salir de aquel estado. Su ceño se frunció claramente en señal de desagrado.

**Comienzo de Fash Back**

Lunes 12 de Septiembre de 2011

**- De verdad lo siento** – volvía a decir Sam.

- **Está bien… **- le sonrie de medio lado – **ya te dije que ya te perdone, no tenes que seguir diculpándote.**

- **Es que soy un estúpido** – se sentía mal por aquella pelea de dos días atrás, la cual había sido por su culpa. Al momento de decirlo no se dió cuenta, pero tan solo unos minutos después estaba totalmente arrepentido, sabía que eso le había hecho mal a su novia.

- **Pollerudo** – dejó escapar Puck tosiendo, lo que provocó que algunos riesen.

Estaban almorzando, y como siempre, los chicos del glee se sentaban juntos.

Sam realmente se había esforzado para conseguir el perdón de la rubia. Comenzó con una rosa, luego una caja de bombones, y todavía le faltaba aquella canción que había preparado para cuando el momento del club llegase, sin contar las innumerables veces que le había pedido perdón ya.

Quinn sabía que la razón de aquello era su reacción en aquel momento, el haberle planteado que la relación debería terminar. Ella solo había estado molesta en ese instante, no lo decía en serio, por lo que rápidamente pudo perdonarlo. Él que parecía no perdonarse era otro rubio.

Tan solo dedicándole una mirada seria y fulminante, pudo hacer entender a su amigo que aquello no era un tema con el cual bromear, que era serio.

- **¿Qué fue lo que hizo?** – el alma chismosa de Kurt nunca podía contenerse a querer saber todo de todos.

**-** **No importa… es pasado** – besó tiernamente a Sam.

La única respuesta por parte del chico fue una sonrisa, la cuál aumento en el momento de dejar de mirarla y observar algo detrás de ella, o más bien a alguien.

- **¡Hey!** – llamó a alguien levantando su mano con la intención de que lo viese – **sentate acá.**

Al oír eso, Quinn giró su cuerpo para observar lo mismo que su chico.

Ahí estaba ella, su prima, caminando hacia su mesa con su bandeja en manos y una extraña mueca en su rostro que no sabía decir si era o no una sonrisa, sus ojos se abrieron como platos en señal de sorpresa, no sabía que Sam conociese a Rachel.

Aquel era el primer día de la morena en el McKinley, tan solo la había visto cuando ambas habían llegado juntas en la mañana y más tarde en una clase, y siempre totalmente distante.

Así estaban, distantes, y aquello era provocado por parte de Quinn.

Desde aquello no podía ver a Rachel a la cara y solo habían cruzado algunas palabras, tan solo por cortesía.

Quinn estaba apenada. La mañana del día anterior había despertado en la cama de la morena y cuando ella aún dormía se había escabullido hacia la suya.

Rachel estaba borracha, por lo que seguramente no recordaba que habían dormido juntas, y hasta incluso abrazadas, como muchas veces años atrás. Pero ella si lo recordaba, lo había hecho concientemente, y no podía evitar sentirse extrañamente incómoda con su presencia.

- **Hey Sam** – una vez llegada a su objetivo, saludó al chico con un beso en la mejilla y se acomodó a su lado, dejándolo entre ambas chicas – **hola** – miró a los demás algo incómoda, esperando que el rubio hiciese de mediador y los presentase.

- **Hola** – respondieron todos casi al unísono.

- **Chicos ella es..** – quiso hablar el rubio.

- **Rachel** – saludó con una pequeña sonrisa, al conectar miradas.

- **Quinn** – correspondió la sonrisa la morena.

La sorpresa de Sam era evidente **- ¿Se conocen?**

**- Eh… -** repentinamente estaba nerviosa. No le había dicho a su propio novio acerca de la mudanza de su prima – **si…** - confirmó – **es mi prima – **explicó ante la sorpresa de varios - **¿y vos de dónde la conoces? –** cuestionó confundida.

**-** **¿Tu prima?, ¿tenes una prima?** – era algo increíble, nunca había escuchado mención alguna sobre una supuesta prima, tanto que se había olvidado de responder la última pregunta por parte de su novia.

- **Si… desde el viernes que vive en mi casa, no te lo había dicho porque no nos hablábamos…** – explicó brevemente, sin querer dar detalles, ya luego habría tiempo para eso, porque ahora quería aclarar sus propias dudas – **entonces, ¿de dónde se conocen?**

**- ¡Wow! ¿Viven juntas?... – **Quinn sintió mirándolo pidiendo que respondiese a la pregunta – **no nos conocemos, solo hablamos un rato en la fiesta del sábado, pero me cayó re bien, por eso la invité ya que es su primer día y no con…**

Sam no pudo terminar de hablar debido a un tosido por parte de Rachel. Ella aún estaba allí, y aún no la habían presentado, por lo que los miró pidiendo que lo hiciesen.

- **Perdón, perdón **– rió levemente Sam posando su vista hacia la pequeña morena a su lado, para luego desviarla a sus amigos – **chicos ella es Rachel… **- cortó al darse cuenta que no sabía el apellido de la chica.

- **Berry** – completó Quinn.

**- Claro… ella es Rachel Berry…** – sonrió señalándola – **Rachel, ellos son…**

Pasaron el almuerzo entre presentaciones, bromas y risas. Claramente todos parecían contentos con aquella morena, parecía agradarles a todos.

….

Los días comenzaron a pasar, y la situación se repetía. Rachel parecía integrarse al grupo, y acercarse especialmente más a Sam.

Según él, ellos congeniaban a la perfección, por lo que en tan solo unos días, ella se había transformado en una gran amiga.

¿Celos?, quería creer que no. Ella no era una persona celosa, nunca lo había sido, y no lo sería ahora. Tan solo era su prima, no una chica que tuviese segundas intenciones hacia su novio, por lo que no tenía nada por lo que preocuparse.

Aquella situación la hacía sentir algo extraña, incómoda y definitivamente molesta, ya que su novio pasaba más tiempo con su prima que con ella misma.

Siempre que estaban juntos, siempre los veía hablar y reír preguntándose por qué, pero lo que realmente la había hecho enfurecer, había sido el hecho de que aquel jueves su novio había ido a su casa, pero no a verla a ella, si no a su prima.

**Fin de Fash Back**

Lo único que pudo hacer fue levantarse e irse en medio de la clase, sin siquiera mirar atrás.

No quería seguir viendo aquella situación, y no lo haría.

Rápidamente se dirigió hacia el baño, para intentar serenarse… Por unos minutos consideró el marcharse hacia su casa, pero luego descartó la idea al pensar que cosas le diría Sue, la entrenadora, si no asistía a las prácticas de porristas siendo la capitana.

* * *

¿un review por favor? :'3

Siganme en twitter - ** CrushOnCyrus** doy follow back of course :)


	6. Algunos cambian y otros no tanto

_Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen_

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

"**Algunos cambian y otros no tanto"**

_Domiengo 9 de Octubre de 2011_

**_- _****Otra vez no_ –_** se quejó - **¡Mamá, papá, vamos a llegar tarde, ¿pueden apurarse?!**

Allí estaba, otra vez, esperando a que sus padres terminasen de arreglarse para así asistir a la iglesia.

Estaba totalmente fastidiada, siempre le hacían lo mismo - **¡El domingo que viene los voy a despertar yo 2 horas antes!** – volvió a gritar esperando ser escuchada.

- **¡Claro cariño!** – contestó su padre desde arriba riendo.

**-** **¡No es gracioso papá!, ¿podrías ser…** - no pudo terminar.

Rachel acababa de entrar por la puerta principal, agitada, con ropa deportiva y toda sudada.

**Comienzo de Fash Back**

_Domiengo 18 de Septiembre de 2011_

Hacía más de 15 minutos que estaba preparada para salir, y como siempre ella era la única puntual de la familia Fabray.

Desde pequeña aquello había sido así. Siempre que tenían que concurrir a algún evento o lugar, la pequeña Lucy era la primera en estar lista, a diferencia de su hermana mayor, Frannie, y hasta incluso sus padres, los cuales se suponía debían ser los responsables, pero por los cuales siempre llegaban tarde.

No es que se quejara, no ahora, porque gracias a ello fue que ella aprendió a ser así, puntual, amante de la limpieza y completamente ordenada; todo lo contrario a su familia.

Su familia… allí fue cuando recordó a Rachel. Ahora ella también formaba parte de aquella familia, es decir, ahora vivía con ellos. El domingo anterior Judy le había dicho que Rachel no iría porque todavía estaba cansada por el viaje, ella simplemente no le había dado tanta importancia, pero ahora ya había pasado otra semana y su prima seguramente querría asistir –**_mierda_** – La morena siempre había sido una persona floja, cuanto más podía dormir mejor – **_seguro todavía está durmiendo como una morza – _**emprendió camino hacia la habitación de su prima, con la intención de levantarla e invitarla a que se preparase, porque estaba segura que sus padres todavía estaban dando vueltas por su propia habitación terminando de alistarse y se habían tomado la molestia de hacerlo, para así no llegar tan tarde.

Llamó a su puerta una, dos y tres veces, todas acompañadas de un ligero "Rachel", pero ella no respondía. Comprendió que efectivamente estaría dormida por lo que decidió ingresar para cumplir con su misión.

Nadie. Recorrió todo el espacio, y lo único que pudo notar fue el tremendo desastre que en él había. La cama distendida, ropa tirada por todos lados, bollos de papel arrugado esparcidos por todo el piso, y ¿era aquello un recipiente con un pedazo de pizza podrida? – **_oh por dios -_** ¿se estaba moviendo?.

A punto estuvo de correr horrorizada de aquel "cuarto", más bien basurero según ella, o por lo menos eso demostraba la expresión de espanto que su rostro reflejaba, a no ser por un pequeño sonido que logró captar su atención.

Su cabeza giró hacía el lugar de donde provenía aquel sonido: el portátil de Rachel.

Skype, alguien le estaba hablando a su prima por skype – **"**(7:55)**Alex: Rachel :)" – **observó que tenía una llamada perdida de la misma persona.

**- _¿Quién es Alex?_ –** se cuestionó ahora percatándose de el sonido que provenía desde dentro del baño de aquel cuarto. Ella se estaba bañando.

**- "**(7:57)**Alex: Rachhh! … ¿estás? :("**

**- "**(7:59)**Alex: Oh bien.. ¿estas jugando a ignorarme? U.u .. dale corazón responde que en un rato tengo que ir a almorzar :)"**

**- ¿Corazón? – **susurró frunciendo el ceño algo molesta.

**- "**(8:03)**Alex: RAAAAAAAAAAAAACH! ¿Te fuiste y** **dejaste la cuenta abierta? ¬¬"**

**- _¿Quién se cree este que es?... encima impaciente, ¿no podés esperar un rato a que vuelva, estúpido?_ – **espectó hacia el portátil como si "Alex" la escuchase.

"(8:03)**Alex: Te voy a llamar pero a tu casa a ver si por ahí se dignan a contestarme (si, es una indirecta jaja) … necesito escuchar tu voz :'( … TE EXTRAÑO TANTO. Pd: te amo. Pd2: perdón por llenarte de mensajes, pero se que cuando los leas te vas a reír :3. Pd3: extraño tu risa :'( "**

Perpleja, esa era la palabra que describía a Quinn.

Rachel nunca había mencionado que había dejado un novio en Londres. Ahora que lo pensaba, nunca hablaba de su vida en Londres - **_¡Lo único que se de ella es de hace más de 10 años!_** - ¿A caso quería saber más de Rachel?, claro que si, ella le causaba una curiosidad extrema. No le importaba si ahora su relación estaba algo tensa y que la interacción entre ella y su novio no fuese de su agrado, porque a pesar de todo, seguía siendo la misma persona, aunque no lo pareciese. Seguía siendo la pequeña Rachel, y ella siempre, siempre le iba a importar.

No entendía por qué, pero se sentía algo celosa y molesta con aquel tal "Alex". Se notaba a leguas que el chico quería a su prima, mucho, y eso era lo que precisamente le molestaba. O no, lo que le molestaba era el hecho de que Rachel lo podría querer así a él.

Es que siempre habían sido solo ellas dos. En su niñez siempre la había mezquinado de las demás personas, no la compartía con absolutamente nadie, porque la pequeña Rach era suya, así como ella era de su prima.

Y ahora, no era así. Le molestaba, le daba celos y tal vez hasta la hería que Rachel ya no fuese suya, que fuese de alguien más.

El teléfono se dejó oír desde la planta baja solo por unos segudos hasta que alguien debió contestar. **– _Alex.._** – Otro ruido, esta vez más claro, esta vez más cerca. El agua dejaba de caer. Rápidamente hizo amague hacia la puerta de salida, solo para detenerse en señal de horror al escuchar como unos pasos se dejaban oír en aquel pasillo. Era tarde, la habían atrapado – **_mierda, mierda, mierda_** - Lo único que atinó a hacer fue correr ya totalmente agitada por la adrenalina y meterse en el armario de la morena.

Por las ranuras de aquel mueble pudo verla. Rachel salía del servicio envuelta en una pequeña toalla blanca, que apenas si alcanzaba a tapar su trasero. No pudo evitar que sus ojos se abriesen como platos y se posasen en aquellas hermosas y esbeltas piernas morenas que tenía frente a su nariz.

Uno, dos, tres segundos. Eso fue lo que le duró aquella fascinación, ya que luego se percató de como la chica ya se dirigía hacía ella, hacia su armario – **_¡Ayuda!_ –** rogó internamente desesperada. ¿Cómo iría a explicar esa situación?, en primer lugar, ¿por qué había terminado allí metida?, tan solo por su maldita desesperación - **_¿por qué carajo no me quedé afuera y dije la maldita verdad?!_** – se reprochó –** _ahh, ¡voy a parecer una pervertida!... ¡me va a odiar!_ –** un ataque cardíaco, eso es lo que hubiese experimentado si en aquel momento su salvación no hubiese tocado la puerta del cuarto de Rachel.

- **¿Rachel?** – rápidamente volvió a tocar.

- **¿Si, tía?** – se alejó hacia la puerta, para luego abrirla levemente y sacar su cabeza cuestionándola otra vez, pero ahora con la mirada.

- **Cariño, tenés una llamada** – le extendió el teléfono, ésta lo tomó – **te dejo porque con Russel todavía no estamos listos… en un rato vuelvo, tengo que decirte algo –** se retiró.

**- ¿Hola? – **estaba confundida, ¿quién podría llamarla a aquel número? – **OH DIOS MIO!...** – exclamó eufórica – **Alex! ¿cómo conseguiste este número?... no, no es que no quiera qu… Alex! Te estoy diciendo que no es que no quiera hablar con vos, solo me sorprende que tengas este número, todavía no te lo había dado** – explicó rápidamente.

Quinn no perdía detalle de lo que escuchaba, aunque mucho no entendiese debido a que solo podía escuchar una parte - **_Seguro es uno de esos imbéciles que no dejan hablar a sus novias _**– gestualizó irritada.

-** Ah, él te lo dió, okay… ¿ver qué?... aver espera…** - perdió la vista en el portátil acercándose, sin poder evitar largar una carcajada al ver todos aquellos mensajes que la rubia ya había leído – **oh dios!, estaba duchándome, perdoname mi vida…**

¡Auch!, golpe bajo - **_¿Ese imbécil es tu vida? -_** ¿por qué se sentía tan mal?.

- **Si, estoy bien…me alegra que te guste –** sonrió orgullosa – **respondiéndote a lo que me escribiste, yo también necesitaba escuchar tu voz, no sabes cuanto **– pudo verlo, su prima tenía los ojos llorosos, lo único que quería hacer era salir de ahí y abrazarla tan fuerte que le quedase claro que todo estaba bien – **te amo alex…** - una lágrima escapó – **los extraño tanto, quiero volver… – **se limpió con el reverso de su mano **– si, lo entiendo, pero eso no impide que los extrañe y quiera irme de acá… si, voy a poder, tan solo son unos meses…** – claramente aquello era para convencerse a sí misma. La rubia estuvo expectante por algunos minutos, parecía que Rachel tan solo escuchaba lo que Alex le debía de estar diciendo – **lo siento mucho, se que fui muy egoísta… -** otra vez se disponía a escuchar, solo que esta vez, se levantó y dirigió hacia el baño. Un milisegundo, eso fue lo que tardó en salir despedida de aquel armario, pero una vez tuvo la puerta abierta y tan solo tenía que caminar dos pasos para salir, algo la detuvo -** ¿Quinn?, ¿qué haces acá?.**

Apretó los ojos fuertemente y se giró – **Emm, bueno…** - eran obvios sus nervios – **venía a decirte algo, pero como no te vi iba a buscarte a abajo** – soltó en dos segundos ahora viendo el teléfono en la mano de su prima.

La morena solo alzó las cejas en señal de sorpresa, todavía no había visto aquella faceta en su prima, ¿estaba nerviosa?, ¿por qué?... solo un segundo la observó, y pudo verlo, Quinn no dejaba de mirar hacia cualquier lado menos hacia ella - **¿Te incomoda que este solo con esta toalla?... **– sonrió, aunque la rubia no pudiese percibirlo – **mirame **– ella obedeció conectando sus miradas - **¿para qué me necesitas?.**

Quinn se atragantó ante aquella pregunta, ¿a caso era con doble sentido?, ¿o, solo era ella la mal pensada? – **Eh, solo..** – carraspeó –** ya estamos por salir.**

- **¿A dónde?, ¿o por qué?** – se dirigió hacia el armario y se quedó un momento parada viendo incrédula las puertas abiertas de este, sonrió de medio lado.

- **A la iglesia** – lo dijo como si fuese algo obvio. Y lo era. Era domingo y tocaba.

- **Yo no voy a ir –** afirmó, mientras tomaba un jean y una remera y se daba vuelta para enfrentar a la rubia.

- **¿Qué?, ¿por qué no?, ¿te sentís mal?** – estaba confundida.

- **Yo no creo en Dios…** **y si lo hiciese tampoco iría **– comenzó a quitarse la toalla dándole la espalda – **voy a cambiarme, hace lo que quieras – **se refirió a su incomodidad.

Rápidamente se giró también **_– Mierda… ¿eso también iba en doble sentido?.. Oh dios, ¿por qué le veo el doble sentido a todo?_** – se espantó llevando sus manos al rostro para cubrir su sonrojo - **¿por qué no? – **apenas pudo pronunciar un momento después.

- **¿Por qué si? – **contraatacó - **¿por qué vos si crees?** - giró ya cambiada – **ya podés darte vuelta.**

Lo hizo – **Porque lo siento –** se perdió en aquellos ojos que la observaban expectantes.

- **¡Ahí tenes la respuesta!…** - rió ante la confusión reflejada en el rostro de la otra chica – **yo no… yo no lo siento, ¿entendés? - ** se tomó un mechón de su húmedo cabello señalándolo.

Si, si entendía aunque no lo compartía. Lo que no entendía era el por qué su prima siempre volvía a lo mismo. De nuevo se estaba refiriendo a ella como una 'rubia hueca' – **Estabamos hablando de lo más bien… ¿por qué tenes que salir siempre con lo mismo?**

- **Es una broma, no te lo tomes tan en serio** – se rió, lo que causó aún más molestia en la rubia.

- **Tus bromas** – la picó con un dedo en el pecho, empujándola hacia atrás – **me tienen harta.**

**- ¿No te parece que te estas pasando?... – **miró el dedo de la rubia pero esta no retrocedió. Bufó acercándose más desafiante – **¿vas a pegarme de nuevo?**

No supo si era porque la morena estaba invadiendo su espacio personal o porque realmente estaba extralimitándose otra vez, y podría terminar de la misma manera que en aquel primer almuerzo donde golpeó a su prima, pero ella se alejó considerablemente bajo una sonrisa burlona por parte de la otra –** No…** - se removió incómoda –** entonces, ¿mis papás saben que no vas a ir? –** quiso cambiar de tema.

- **Está todo hablado, así que no te preocupes… - **un pequeño silencio se formó, ellas tan solo se veían - **¿algo más?**

**-** **Eh.. no** – comprendió que era momento de irse, por lo que se encaminó hacia la puerta, justo antes de abrirla, alguien golpeó.

Judy miró algo confusa a su hija, sabía que las chicas no tenían muy buen trato, su esposo y ella eran concientes de ello, para luego focalizarse en su sobrina - **¿ya podemos hablar?** – esta asintió.

- **Eh bueno… yo me voy, ma te espero abajo.**

- **Si, en un minuto voy…** – lo último que vio antes de salir fue la sonrisa que su madre le dedicó, cerró la puerta y a punto estuvo de irse cuando escucho como su madre volvía a hablar – **ya enviaron el resto de tus cosas, seguramente en unos días van a estar acá.**

- **Que bien…** – sonrió - **¿hablaste con ella?**

- **Si… no puede cariño, ¿por qué no puede ser otro?**

**- No me sentiría cómoda** – la miró suplicante.

Judy entendía a la perfección – **Esta bien… mira, ahora mismo no puede, pero apenas se desocupe va a venir **– la abrazo fuertemente.

- **No hay problema, gracias.**

**_- ¿Por qué las estas espiando?.. ¡Dios Quinn!_** **_-_** se preguntó la rubia ahora alejándose rumbo hacia las escaleras.

No podía evitarlo, Rachel le causaba intriga, curiosidad.

- **¿Podes ordenar un poco este desorden?** – miró divertida el lugar.

– **Está bien.. solo un poco** – rió levemente contagiando a Judy.

- **Bien, nos vamos** – besó la frente de su sobrina y salió de la habitación.

- **¿Por qué ella no va? **– preguntó apenas vió a su madre, ahora sentada en el sofá.

- **Quinn a vos tampoco te obligamos…** – tomó la cartera que había dejado sobre la mesa unos minutos antes - **¡Russel ya nos vamos! – **gritó hacia arriba.

- **¡Voy!** – respondió el hombre aún arriba.

- **Después dicen que las mujeres nos demoramos más en arregl… **– rió por lo bajo.

Quinn todavía seria interrumpió **- ¿Sabías que no cree en Dios?**

**- Es su elección, y no voy a juzgarla… – **aseguró – **vos tampoco tendrías por qué hacerlo.**

**- No lo hago, tan solo me… - **no pudo terminar.

- **¡Ya estoy!, vamos que ya llegamos tarde** – abrió rápidamente la puerta principal invitando a las dos rubias a pasar.

**Fin de Fash Back**

Apenas entró se encaminó hacia las escaleras, ignorando completamente la presencia de la rubia en la sala.

Las cosas entre las dos chicas estaban algo tensas. Si bien de a momentos se llevaban bien, la rubia inexplicablemente la trataba mal.

No entendía como era que se tomase tan en serio aquellas dos o tres simples bromas que le había hecho en los primeros días de convivencia. Ella era así con todos pero a la única que parecía realmente molestarle era a Quinn.

- **¿Estabas corriendo? **– escuchó en su espalda. Este hecho la sorprendió ya que casi no cruzaban palabras, solo leves conversaciones que no iban más allá de la hora de la cena o almuerzo cuando los padres de la rubia estaban presentes.

**-** **Como todos los días –** giró para verla, allí estaba sentada en el sofá, y como siempre, lucía hermosa.

- **¿En serio?, es decir, nunca te había visto hacerlo hasta ahora.**

- **Corro antes de ir a la escuela, así que me levanto bien temprano, mientras vos dormis… **

-** Me sorprende, vos nunca fuiste muy amante de los deportes… y siempre dormías mucho.**

No pudo evitarlo, terminó riendo, lo que provocó en la rubia una mueca de enojo - **Todavía no lo soy, odio los deportes… soy inútil en eso. Pero correr es fácil… además ¿de dónde pensaste que salió esto?** – señaló su cuerpo insinuante - **magia no fue** – rió levemente.

- **Me imagino que no** – la miró de pies a cabeza – **realmente estas… muy cambiada.**

- **¿Para bien o para mal?**

- **Si te soy sincera, no se.**

- **Cuando lo sepas decime… vos estas igual**

Levantó un ceja - **¿De pendeja?, ¿pensas que soy una rubia boba, que es tan inteligente como una nena de 7 años?.**

Rio a carcajadas - **¿En serio?, ¿te das cuenta que sos vos la que pensas en eso todo el tiempo?** – la vió fruncir aún más el ceño – **no todo lo que te digo es atacándote como vos pensas.**

- **¿Ah no? - ** cruzó sus brazos.

- **No…** - afirmó girando sus ojos.

- **Entonces ¿por qué estoy igual según vos? – **se acomodó expectante.

- **Yo tuve que esforzarme para verme algo bien, pero vos siempre fuiste linda…** – la vió sonrojarse – **además seguís siendo muy parecida.. alma de líder, le caes bien a todo el mundo, sos posesiva, autosuficiente… igual que hace diez años, según lo que he observado… **

**- Ya sabes lo que dicen.. algunos cambian y otros no tanto.**

**- Es verdad… – **apoyó -** ¿tenes hora?.**

**- 8:06** – Rachel no pudo evitar reír, seguramente Sam llegaría tarde a la iglesia, ese día se habían retrasado - **¿De qué te reís?**

- **Va a llegar tarde por mi culpa…**

**- ¿Quién?**

**- Sam…** – percibe su confusión - **¿no te había dicho que salía a correr conmigo?**

- **No…** – pudo ver la molestia en su rostro – **se olvidó de decirme ese pequeño detalle.**

**- Cuando se enteró, prácticamente me obligó a ser su compañera de entrenamiento porque según él es "peligroso" para una chica correr sola tan temprano.. y bueno ya sabes, también porque está algo obsesionado con sus abdominales** – rie sola.

- **¿Y a vos?, ¿te gustan sus abdominales? – **una vez la vuelve a observar, puede ver sus cejas totalmente fruncidas.

- **¿Estás loca?...** – la rubia se mantuvo seria por lo que decidió seguir - **¿por eso es que me tratas mal siempre?**

- **¿Yo..** – se señalo – **te trato mal a vos?** – la señalo ahora a ella.

**- Si **– levantó una ceja

- **Ah bueno…** – bufó – **claro, pobre Rachel, su malvada prima rubia la trata mal** – ironizó.

**- Por enésima vez, esas son simples bromas, ¡no te las tomes tan en serio! … se las hago a todos.**

**- A mi me molestan.**

- **Lo que te molesta es que me junte con Sam… A ver si entendes que no me gusta, que solo me interesa como A-M-I-G-O – **enfatizó la última palabra.

- **No te creo.**

- **Oh dios. Pobre Sam, ¿no lo dejas tener amigas?**

- **Si, pero vos no qu…**

- **Vamos Quinn** – dijeron sus padres al unísono bajando por la escalera.

- **¿Qué?, estoy hablando con Rachel, ¿no pueden esperar dos minutos?**

- **En 10 minutos empieza.. vamos, vamos** – salieron casi corriendo.

- **Nos vemos** – imitó a sus tíos pero marchándose por las escaleras rumbo a su habitación, sabía que esa conversación no iría a terminar muy bien.

Rachel intuía que su relación con Sam no le agradaba a la rubia, pero pensar que quería robárselo era una total exageración. En aquel mes desde el cual se encontraba en Estados Unidos, Sam había sido un gran apoyo.

Se sentía muy sola y encontrar un buen amigo había sido lo mejor que le hubiese podido pasar.

Estando con él, pasaba el tiempo, no pensaba tanto y no extrañaba tanto.

Sam era igual a él, a su mejor amigo, y eso era lo que había llamado su atención, por eso se había acercado a él aquel primer sábado, en aquella primera fiesta, cuando el rubio estaba lamentándose inútilmente una supuesta pelea con su prima.

Apenas estuvo en su habitación tomó su celular le marcó – **Hey peque** – sonrió ante aquel sobrenombre.

- **Hey rubio, ya te dije que no me digas así.**

- **Sos una peque, así que te voy a seguir diciendo así.. ¿qué pasa?, ¿llegaste bien o te secuestraron?.**

- **Ja ja , que gracioso…** - ironizó – **¿pudiste ducharte y cambiarte a tiempo?.**

- **Si, ya estamos acá.**

**- Escucha, recién estuve hablando un rato con Quinn.**

- **Que raro eso.**

- **Si… **– rió – **en fin, ¿por qué no le dijiste que corres conmigo?.**

- **Porque no le gusta que pasemos tanto tiempo juntos.**

- **Si, prácticamente me dijo que estoy interesada en vos, así que preparate para que te reclame…**

**- Uh, ahí está.**

**- ¿Quién?... ¿Sam?... – **no respondió -** ¡Sam!.**

**- Perdón, apareció la rubia y me moví más lejos así no me ve.**

- **Tarde o temprano van a hablar del tema.**

- **Mejor tarde, no quiero morir tan joven… y guapo – **alardeó.

– **Claro, rubio hermoso** – ironizó.

- **Vos también sos hermosa peque** – siguió la broma.

- **Ya se** – rieron al unísono.

- **Que humilde**.

**- Igualmente.**

- **¿Puedo decirle, así deja de ver cosas donde no las hay?.**

- **No… si quiere saber algo, que me lo pregunte a mi, sabes que no me gusta que hablen sobre mis cosas.**

- **Bueno, eso le voy a decir.**

- **Como quieras… te dejo, nos vemos mañana.**

- **Nos vemos.**

Tiró el celular en su cama y se adentró en el baño. Realmente necesitaba una larga y relajante ducha para olvidarse de todo por un momento – **_¡Dos horas solo para mi! –_**comenzó a desvestirse pero no sin recordar aquella ducha de tres semanas atrás – **_me estaba espiando desde el armario_** – sonrió levemente ahora ya sintiendo esa bendita agua caliente correr por su desnudez.

* * *

Ya se, capaz es algo medio de relleno, pero es importante para más adelante.. : ) creo que en dos capítulos va a pasar lo que ustedes están esperando :3

¿Review? :(


	7. Pie izquierdo

Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen...

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

**"Pie izquierdo"**

_Lunes 10 de Octubre de 2011_

- **Rach esperame** – sintió como tomaban levemente su hombro izquierdo deteniéndola en la salida de aquella clase.

**- Finn** – saludó amigable – **no te había visto.**

- **Claro que no…** – rió por lo bajo – **estabas muy distraída.**

- **Si bueno, no me gusta mucho la escuela…** - comenzó a caminar – **¿me acompañas al casillero?**

**- Si… y te comprendo, a mi tampoco me gusta mucho la escuela.. me quedo con el fútbol.**

- **Tampoco es que me gusten los deportes** – rió contagiando al chico.

- **A mi se me da muy mal el estudio…** - Rachel comenzó dejar y sacar libros de su casillero a su mochila – **de eso quería hablarte – **para ahora cuestionarlo con la mirada –** he notado que aunque no prestes atención se te dan muy bien las matemáticas –** ella asintió sonriendo – **y yo que presto toda la atención posible, sigo sin entender… por eso quería saber si pod..**

**- ¿Querés que te ayude a estudiar? –** cerró aquel pequeño rectángulo donde se encontraban algunas de sus cosas para mirarlo.

- **Yo te pagaría –** juntó sus manos en señal de suplica - **¿por favor?** – plasmó su mejor cara de cachorro triste.

Rió levemente ante aquella expresión – **No te voy a cobrar** – comenzó a caminar hacia su siguiente clase debido a que el timbre acababa de sonar.

**- ¿Eso es un si? – **una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

**- ¿Qué te parece? – **le guiñó un ojo.

-** ¡Genial!, gracias Rach –** elevó la voz para que ella escuchase en la puerta, una vez ella ya estaba dentro del salón.

- **Nos vemos Finn –** rió levemente mientras el chico se retiraba.

Todos los presentes observaron atentos aquella interacción.

En aquel mes, aunque ella no lo quisiese, se había hecho notar. Era la chica nueva, la única de último curso, que también había comenzado tres semanas después que todos los demás.

Ingresar al club Glee hubiese supuesto un suicidio social en cualquier alumno del McKinley, exceptuando a los populares, y mucho más en uno nuevo, pero en Rachel causó todo lo contrario.

Ella era la sexy y talentosa chica nueva que andaba todo el tiempo con Sam Evans, un integrante del equipo de fútbol, y novio Quinn Fabray, nada más ni nada menos que la chica más popular de la escuela, capitana de porristas, que justamente resultaba ser su prima.

Y ahora Finn Hudson, el quarterback del equipo también mostraba un especial interés hacia la morena.

Todos sabían quien era Rachel Berry, algo que para ella, no era nada agradable.

Lo único que quería era cumplir sus 18 años, pasar aquel último año de preparatoria desapercibida, y ser libre e independiente y poder vivir con Alex, como ya lo habían planificado, en Inglaterra o en Estados Unidos, daba igual.

* * *

El primer día de aquella nueva semana había terminado.

Sin dudas el peor día de la semana para Quinn eran los lunes. Era el comienzo de otra semana de clases, el final de los amados fines de semanas donde podía divertirse, pasar el rato e ir a fiestas con sus inseparables amigas, dibujar o leer, los cuales eran sus pasatiempos, o tan solo relajarse y perder el tiempo sin hacer nada en específico.

Ser la chica más popular de la escuela era una tarea agotadora, todas las miradas todo el tiempo recaían sobre ella, por lo cual siempre debía cuidar cada mínimo detalle.

Estaba obsesionada con ser perfecta ante los ojos de los demás, porque no podía permitir que lo que había sucedido hacía escaso tiempo volviese a pasar, que cada vez que caminase por los pasillos susurrasen su nombre a su espalda, hablando mal de ella. Esa era su peor pesadilla.

- **Amor…** – la saludó su novio dándole un corto beso en los labios sin obtener respuesta de la rubia quien no lo correspondió - **¿qué pasa?, ¿estas enojada?**

**- No – **responde elevando levemente su brazo y saludando a sus compañeras que le sonreían y despedían de ella a lo lejos luego de aquel entrenamiento de porristas, el cual daba por terminado su día escolar.

- **Bien, ¿querés ir a mi casa a pasar el rato? – **toma su mochila caballeroso.

**- ¿Por qué no invitas a Rachel? – **responde claramente molesta aún observando como las pocas personas que aún permanecían en el instituto iban desapareciendo de la entrada del mismo.

**- Entonces si estas enojada… **

**- Lo digo porque hasta corren juntos, ¿por qué no la invitas a tu casa a "pasar el rato"? – **utiliza sus dedos simulando comillas.

Lo sabía, tarde o temprano Quinn iba a mencionarle aquel tema, el cual sabía que le molestaba en sobremanera. La verdad era que el hecho de que habían pasado más de 24 horas desde que se había enterado y no le había reclamado nada era realmente sorprendente – **Mi amor no…**

**- ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?** – no lo deja terminar.

**- Porque te ibas a poner justo como estas ahora – **suspira frustrado.

**- ¿Cómo querés que me ponga? – **no espera respuesta -** ¿feliz?... – **ironiza -** por favor, es obvio que quiere algo con vos.**

**- Si, quiere algo conmigo, quiere ser mi amiga, ES mi amiga – **puntualiza.

**- Claro, amiga… encima quiere jugar a dos puntas –** se mueve inquieta.

**- ¿Qué? –** ya estaba perdido.

**- Eso, quiere con vos mientras tiene novio en Inglaterra.**

**- Ella no tiene novio, ¿de dónde sacaste eso? – **desvariaba, su novia desvariaba.

Abrió la boca por un segundo hasta que recordó como lo sabía **- No importa… -** le quitó importancia, ya que no podía decirle que prácticamente había espiado una conversación de su prima con el supuesto Alex y luego escondido en el armario de la misma para no ser descubierta -** pero si lo tiene –** volvió a lo principal.

**- No, creeme que no lo tiene –** asegura.

**- Claro. A vos no te lo dice porque le gustas, ¡todo tiene sentido! – **dice comenzando a caminar de un lado a otro.

La detiene sosteniéndola por ambos brazos **- Estás loca.. ni tiene novio ni yo le gusto.**

**- ¿Cómo podes estar tan seguro de que no le gustas?** – Sam sonríe levemente para si mismo - **¿quién le gusta?**

**- ¿Qué? –** abre los ojos sorprendido por la pregunta, la suelta y aparta la mirada.

- **Vamos Sam, esa sonrisa boba te delata, si estas tan seguro de que no le gustas es porque sabes quien le gusta –** No entendía como era que después algunas personas, específicamente morenas y petizas, le decían que era hueca.

Él solo conecta sus miradas y afirma **- No te puedo decir.**

**- ¿Por qué no? –** estaba molesta. Si es que aquello era verdad, necesitaba saber de quién gustaba Rachel, si no, no lo creía.

- **Así como vos no me decís las cosas personales de San o Britt, yo no puedo decirte las de mi amiga – **explicó sereno.

**_- Tiene razón_** – sabía que aquello era lo que cualquier buen amigo debía hacer. Ella nunca iría por ahí contando los temas personales de sus amigas con su novio o quien sea, pero en aquel momento no sabía por qué, pero no le importaba, ella necesitaba saberlo - **dale amor** – se acercó insinuante - **¿por favor?**

**- No puedo, perdón…** – se mantuvo firme – **preguntale, es tu prima, te va a decir.**

**- No lo creo.**

**- Ya lo hablamos y no tiene problema de decírtelo.**

**- Sería algo incómodo, no es que tengamos la mejor relación – **comienza explicando su hipótesis - **¿qué querés que haga?, ¿que me acerque de la nada a preguntarle tal cosa cuando casi ni siquiera nos hablamos? – **ríe nerviosa.

- **Entonces creeme cuando te digo que solo somos amigos** – Quinn abrió la boca con intención de continuar hablando pero Sam rápidamente borró la brecha que separaba los labios de ambos impidiéndoselo. Le gustaban aquellos celos repentinos que en el último tiempo habían invadido a su novia. Ella nunca había mostrado ningún indicio de celos en aquel corto tiempo el cual llevaba su relación y el hecho de que ahora si lo hiciese le alegraba, le hacía sentir que la rubia realmente lo quería y no lo quería perder.

Aquel beso solo duró unos segundos, segundos en los cuales Quinn no cerró los ojos, segundos en los cuales lo único que pudo hacer fue mirar confusa hacia un lugar no muy lejano a ellos, sin poner mucho esfuerzo en el leve movimiento que apenas alcanzaron a realizar sus labios. La había visto, mejor dicho los había visto en el preciso momento en que Sam juntó sus labios con los de ella.

Rachel estaba hablando y riendo con Finn a pocos metros de ellos. Él la estaba tocando, con sus enormes y toscas manos le estaba tocando el hombro – **_Estúpido… ¿te queres tirar a todas las chicas de la escuela?...–_** dió por terminado aquel breve beso ahora volviendo la vista hacia su novio – **me voy… después seguimos hablando del tema que por besarme no haces que me olvide – **le sonrió golpeando levemente su hombro para comenzar a alejarse rumbo hacia los dos morochos.

Sam rió ante lo dicho por su novia – **Al menos tenía probar… además extrañaba tus labios – **gritó viendo alejarse a la rubia. Su sonrisa solo duró un segundo, hasta que visualizó hacia donde ella se dirigía.

Decidida, así caminaba Quinn. Estaba decidida a alejarla de aquel idiota.

Solo tardó unos segundos en llegar a donde ellos se encontraban – **Vamos Rachel** – la tomó por el brazo comenzando a arrastrarla hacia el estacionamiento, en dirección hacia su auto.

**- ¿Qué haces?** – cuestionó claramente molesta soltándose del agarre.

- **¿Qué te pasa Quinn?, ¿no ves que estamos hablando?** – llegó Finn con el ceño fruncido hasta las primas.

- **Ya nos vamos** – explicó a su prima cruzándose de brazos e ignorando al chico.

**- Estoy hablando con Finn, ¿no podes esperar dos minutos?**

**- No.**

**- Yo te estoy esperando hace dos horas ¿y vos no podes esperar dos minutos a que termine de hablar con él? – **Ella había tenido que esperarla durante el entrenamiento de porristas ya que iban y volvían juntas al instituto en el auto de Judy, que utilizaba siempre Quinn.

**- Me estoy yendo – **sube al auto.

Rachel estaba claramente molesta por la actitud de la rubia, cualquiera que viese su rostro en aquel momento lo hubiese notado, y Finn no fue la excepción **- Rach, yo no tengo problema en llevarte – **se ofreció.

**- No, está bien Finn, nuestras casas no quedan para la misma dirección, después arreglamos bien lo del jueves – **se despidió con un beso en la mejilla.

**- Como quieras **– le sonríe ya alejándose **– nos vemos linda.**

Quinn enciende el motor, ante aquel "linda" por parte del chico, aumentando la molestia de la morena, quien rápidamente sube por la puerta del copiloto ocupando su asiento en el auto sin dirigirle la mirada.

Aquel viaje de regreso a casa le había parecido más largo de lo usual, aunque no en tiempo, porque habían demorado lo cotidiano. Aunque no se llevasen del todo bien, acostumbraban a hablar durante aquellos cortos viajes para pasar el tiempo.

Sin embargo en este no. Ninguna pronunció palabra alguna. El auto se había fundido en un incómodo silencio, que sumado a la indiferencia mostrada por parte de la morena empezada a poner nerviosa a la rubia.

Lo había hecho sin detenerse a pensar y ahora que si lo hacía, claramente sabía que lo que había hecho estuvo realmente mal y fuera de lugar. Finn ya no era nada suyo, no podía hacer ese tipo de escenas, no debía. No sabía por qué la había hecho, porque creía estar completamente segura de no tener más sentimientos hacía aquel chico, aunque ahora ante aquella extraña e inconsciente reacción, comenzaba a dudarlo.

Cualquier persona razonable se disculparía, ella lo sabía pero no podía. Ella era Quinn Fabray, y Quinn Fabray nunca se disculpaba. Ahora que recordaba, todavía le debía una disculpa por una cachetada, la cual nunca pidió, debido a que su relación era algo tensa, y no podía perder su orgullo de manera tan olímpica yendo de la nada a pedirle perdón por aquello.

Tras unos muy largos, incómodos y reflexivos, por parte de la rubia, veinticinco minutos, el auto donde se encontraban arribó en la casa Fabray, y ambas chicas rápidamente ingresaron en ella aún sin hablarse, y por parte de la morena, sin mirar a su prima.

- **Eh** – Quinn seguía dándole vueltas al asunto y sabía que esta vez no tenía fundamentos para su comportamiento. Una cosa era enojarse cuando la morena hablaba, sonreía, abrazaba o lo que fuese que hiciesen por aquella, no de su agrado, relación que llevaba con Sam, y otra cosa era enojarse porque hablase o coquetease con Finn, su quería creer olvidado ex novio – **Ra…** - no pudo terminar de pronunciar su nombre.

- **¡RACHEL!** – Oyó gritar a una voz demasiado conocida desde suponía la cima de las escaleras.

Ambas chicas rápidamente voltearon hacía aquella dirección quedando totalmente sorprendidas, más por parte de la rubia, al ver a Frannie correr hacia Rachel, para luego abrazarla exageradamente.

**- ¡Frannie!** – soltó riendo la morena – **yo también me alegro de verte, pero no puedo respirar.**

**- Perdón… **– se separa** – perdón, pero es que estoy emocionada, hace tantos años que no te veía pequeñita – **la vuelve a abrazar, esta vez con menos fuerza.

**- Ya no soy pequeñita** – se separan ambas sonriendo – **y por lo que veo vos tampoco** – la observa sin vergüenza – **¡sos toda una mujer prima!**

**- Si, ya tengo 24 años… ¡estoy vieja! – **ríe contagiando a su prima.

- **No, nada que ver… sos joven**.

- **Aw que buena, vos también, y estas realmente hermosa** – la observa de arriba a abajo, al igual que lo hizo su pequeña hermana la primera vez que vió a la morena – **ya querría yo volver a los 17 años.**

**- Gracias, y bueno, yo querría tener 24… - **Frannie le sonríe ante aquello - **o por lo menos 18 – **susurra para sí misma lo último.

- **Creeme que no queres te…** - comenzó a hablar la más grande las Fabray, hasta que un carraspeo proveniente de su hermana menor la hizo olvidar aquello que iba a explicar – **_Oh dios _**– pensó –** ¡Quinnie! –** se abalanzó a la chica, repitiendo aquel fuerte abrazo, pero ahora más intenso.

- **Frannie… no puedo… respirar** – apenas pudo pronunciar.

- **Perdón, es que estoy emocionada de verte también** – expresó separándose.

- **¿Cuánto tiempo hace que no se veían? **– interviene curiosa Rachel, una vez se dirigían hacia los sillones.

- **Unos 9 meses, la última vez que viniste fue en navidad y año nuevo** – afirma Quinn, ahora sentándose, al igual que las demás.

**- Si, perdón por eso, pero la vida de universitaria es muy exigente y ocupada, aunque me gradué hace unos meses y he estado trabajando en un consultorio.**

- **Hablando de eso… no te lo tomes a mal, pero ¿qué haces acá?, es decir, no es el cumpleaños de nadie, ni ninguna festividad, y es lunes, por lo que ¿estás faltando a tu trabajo? – **pregunta la rubia menor extrañada con toda aquella situación.

**- Bueno, ya no trabajo más ahí, conseguí un nuevo trabajo, o mejor dicho, mamá me lo consiguió – **explica Frannie.

**- Emm ok, pero es no explica el por qué estas acá, tan lejos de tu casa y tu vida – **dice evidenciando su enfado.

**- Esta es mi casa. Mi nuevo trabajo es acá, así que voy a volver a vivir con ustedes, porque realmente los extraño.**

Levanta ambas cejas ante aquello **- ¿Extrañarnos?, prácticamente huiste de esta casa cuando te graduaste, pero no te culpo, yo hubiese hecho lo mismo. También lo voy a hacer cuando me gradúe… lo que no entiendo es por qué volves ahora –** saca en cara a su hermana.

**- Quinn yo qu… -** la joven mujer intenta hablar, o explicar mejor las cosas, pero otra voz más elevada la corta.

**- Bueno, mejor contá que vas a hacer ahora que estas acá.. – **intenta cambiar de tema la morena, sabiendo que aquello no terminaría del todo bien – **¿dijiste que vas a vivir acá no?... – **menciona recordando lo dicho por su prima - **oh dios mío, ¿me vas a echar de tu habitación? – **no deja responder su anterior pregunta, dado que se percata de que seguramente ella querría su habitación, porque después de todo, le pertenecía.

**- Si te estoy echando oficialmente de MI habitación –** sonríe maliciosa.

**- ¿Y dónde se supone que va a dormir? –** interviene Quinn claramente más calma.

**- Mamá y papá dijeron que van a compartir tu habitación.**

- **¡¿Qué?! – **se queja la morena.

**- ¿Por qué no alquilas algo por la zona? – **le sugiere su hermanita.

**- Primero no tengo mucho dinero, y segundo los extraño – **repite lo dicho hace unos minutos, sin darse cuenta que la rubia podría volver a enojarse.

**- Yo tengo una sola cama, ¿esperan que durmamos juntas o qué? – **cuestiona, más preocupada por esta nueva situación que por reclamar nada a nadie.

**- Si… – **afirma, para luego decidir continuar debido a las expresiones plasmadas en el rostro de ambas adolescentes **– solo por unos días hasta que compremos otra cama, y bueno también armario y demás cosas, – **explica rápidamente** – aunque no se por qué ponen esas caras.. cuando pasábamos los veranos juntos había que rogarles porque durmiesen en camas separadas.**

**– Ya somos grandes.**

**- ¿Y eso que?.**

**- Frannie, hace diez años que Rachel y yo no nos veíamos, no somos más esas niñas que compartían todo.**

**- Umm bueno, repito, solo son unos días, después cada quien tendrá su cama – **asegura parándose.

**- Oh dios, voy a morir moviendo todo y haciendo lugar para otra cama y otro armario – **se quejó la rubia.

**- Vamos a morir – **corrigió su prima - **porque no lo vas a hacer sola… Frannie ¿vos tambíen vas a ayudar no?, porque todo esto es por tu llegada –** clava sus ojos en ella suplicando.

**- Ummmmmm, nose – **toma su su bolso de sobre la mesa.

**- Vos vas a ayudarnos – **afirmó amenazando con sus ojos.

**- Claro – **sonrió picara** – ya lo vemos después… por ahora tienen que ir sacando la ropa y cosas de Rachel de mi habitación y llevarla a la tuya – **señala a su hermana** – porque hoy yo quiero dormir en mi cama y acomodar todo.**

**- Bueno, supongo que puedo dejar la ropa en las maletas y lo demás ya vemos –** cuestiona con la mirada a la rubia, para saber si estaba de acuerdo.

**- Si… - **concuerda.

**- Muy bien mis pequeñas hermosuras – **aprieta una mejilla de cada chica** – yo tengo que hacer unas llamadas, y después salir a hacer unos trámites… - **comienza a alejarse rumbo a la puerta principal - **ah, y mamá me encargó pasar a comprar unas cosas para la cena, en unas horas quiero mi habitación vacía –** ordenó, ganándose una mirada fulminante de cierta rubia **- ¿por favor? – **pide, consiguiendo una afirmación por parte de su prima - **¡genial!... nos vemos –** grita lo último ya cerrando la puerta tras ella, y desapareciendo de la vista de las chicas.

**- Bien… no me esperaba esto – **murmura Quinn todavía mirando por donde su hermana hacía escasos segundos había abandonado la casa.

Frunce el ceño **- ¿Qué cosa?... ¿podemos empezar?, quiero terminar lo antes posible – **pide amablemente.

**- Si claro… -** comienza a subir las escaleras, seguida de la morena -** digo que me resulta algo raro que Frannie este de vuelta.**

**- Ya la escuchaste, tiene un trabajo y también los extraña –** le recuerda.

**- No se…**

**- Ella te quiere, ¿si? – **afirma mirándola a los ojos, dado que se había percatado de el enojo por parte de la rubia hacia su hermana mayor en aquella incomoda charla de hacía unos momentos.

**- Vos no sabes como son las cosas –** aparta la mirada, ahora entrando a la habitación de Frannie.

Comienzan a sacar la ropa de la morena del armario **- Es tu hermana, deberías apreciarla – **retoma unos tras unos minutos de silencio.

**- Debería.. – **repite la palabra dicha por su prima - **hay tantas cosas que deberían ser, y que sin embargo no lo son.**

**- Cierto – **susurra pensativa.

El tiempo pasaba demasiado lento para la rubia, luego de guardar toda la ropa de Rachel en las maletas, y sus cosas en cajas, tan solo habían pasado 30 minutos. Sabía que tenía que intentar formar una mejor relación con la morena. Habían comenzado con el pie izquierdo, pero eso no suponía que no podían volver a intentarlo, porque por más de que nunca llegasen a ser como en la infancia, debido a sus notorias diferencias y constantes choques , si podían, poniendo algo de voluntad, llevar una relación cordial y de respeto, como cualquier par de primas.

Y si para que esto se pudiese llevar a cabo, era ella la que tenía que dar el primer paso, lo daría… aunque tuviese que perder su orgullo Fabray.

**- Rachel – **susurró una vez comenzaban a llevar las maletas de la chica hacia su habitación.

** - Mjm – **da señal de que continuase, sin apartar la mirada del frente.

**- Yo… eh... - **entraron – **perdón – **murmura levemente sin mirarla a los ojos. Solo un segundo después decide levantar la vista, al solo recibir un silencio como respuesta, percatándose de la mirada confusa de la chica - **por lo de más temprano… estaba de mal humor por otros asuntos y la pagué con vos – **explica algo avergonzada.

**- Me sorprende – **sonríe de medio largo, dejando una maleta en un costado de la habitación.

**- ¿Qué? – **la imita, depositando la segunda.

**- Que me pidas perdón.**

**- Eh si… ¿eso es un "no te perdono"?... –** cuestiona confundida – **porque… -** duda por unos segundos – **siento que empezamos con el pie izquierdo, y quería proponerte olvidarnos de este mes y volver a empezar** – explica lo más rápido posible, comenzando a encaminarse hacia su nuevo destino: las cajas.

La sigue** - Es un "me sorprende", pero si, acepto tus disculpas… -** ingresan en la habitación – **y también acepto ese reto, aunque no se, lo veo difícil…**

**- No va a volver a pasar – **especta seria tomando su objetivo.

Repite la acción de la rubia agarrando otra de las cajas **- Si, que te disculpes es muy extraordinario, no creo vivir para volver a presenciarlo – **bromea riendo y contagiando a la otra.

**- ¡Que graciosa!, sabes a lo que me refiero.**

**- Si, esta bien, espero que no te la agarres conmigo cuando estés de mal humor… – **pide ya volviendo a su nueva habitación – **quizás con mucho esfuerzo por parte de ambas y autocontrol por la tuya podamos llevarnos mejor.**

**- ¿Soy muy malhumorada? – **cuestiona curiosa.

**- Emm… – **lo piensa por un minuto - **Solo por las mañanas, cuando estas recién despierta… - **le sonríe brevemente, para seguir hablando - **ah, y por las tardes, cuando estas concentrada en tus cosas… - **deja el artículo en el suelo, sentándose en la cama de la rubia - **Uh, ni hablemos por las noches, cuando estas cansada, es como hablarle a un dragón – **concluye dramáticamente gestualizando con su rostro.

**– ¡Tampoco para tanto! –** golpea el hombro de su prima levemente, sentándose a su lado.

**- Si, eso es lo que vos pensas - ** le guiña el ojo.

**- ¿En serio estoy enojada todo el tiempo? – **pregunta seria preocupándose.

**- Es una broma Quinn… - ** ríe ante la reacción de la rubia - **solo el 80% del tiempo – **susurra desviando la miraba, aunque con claras intenciones de ser escuchada.

**- Eso es igual de malo! - **Vuelve a golpearla ahora más fuerte, provocando que Rachel cayesede espaldas en la cama, no sin antes asegurarse de arrastrar a la rubia consigo.

Lo único que la separaba de su prima era el largo de sus brazos, con los cuales apoyados en la cama, a ambos lados de la cabeza de Rachel, mantenía sostenido el peso de su cuerpo.

**- Estabas siendo bastante amigable, ¿qué es eso de golpearme?**.

**- Podría seguir siendo amigable si queres –** no puede apartar la mirada de aquellos hipnotizantes ojos marrones.

**- Eso seria lindo… - **susurra sin mover ni una pestaña.

- **¡Genial!** – grita cayendo y comenzando a hacerle cosquillas, en un movimiento casi imposible de evitar.

- **¡No!** – grita comenzando a reír por culpa de la rubia. Rápidamente ambas comienzan una lucha de cosquillas – **por… favor** – ruega Rachel llorando de la risa. Luego de una corta lucha, Quinn tenía controlada la situación, ahora sentada sobre las piernas de la morena.

Se detiene ante aquel desesperado ruego acompañado de gritos y llanto por parte de su victima - **Bueno, ya que ahora soy amigable te voy a dej… **- no termina su oración, debido a un fuerte y rápido giro producido por Rachel, dejándola a ella ahora abajo, y otorgándole la ventaja perfecta para una jugosa venganza - **¡tramposa!** – gritó riendo a más no poder sin detener sus esfuerzos en vano por escapar – **basta, basta** – gritaba con todas sus fuerzas.

- **¡Está bien!, pero no te voy a dejar hacer lo mismo que yo** – le saca la lengua burlonamente declarándose victoriosa y tomando los brazos de la rubia, sin dejarla mover.

Otra vez la misma posición, pero cambiaban los roles. Ahora Rachel se encontraba sentada sobre ella, aprisionando sus brazos contra la cama, lo que le requería una ligera inclinación hacia adelante para mantener aquello ante los frustrados intentos de escape por parte de su prima, los cuales fueron suspendidos tras unos pocos segundos, al comprender su ineficacia.

Solo un segundo se tardó en percatarse de la situación. El rostro de la morena estaba tan cercano que podía sentir aquella agitada respiración, por culpa del momento, sobre su boca, mezclándose con la propia.

De repente podía oírlo. Podía oír los latidos de su propio corazón, ¿o serían los de la otra chica?. No podía apartar los ojos de los de Rachel, no podía hacer movimiento alguno, y al parecer ella tampoco, porque el tiempo seguía corriendo, y esto solo lo sabía porque el único sonido que se escuchaba en la habitación, además de el ambas agitadas respiraciones que cada vez estaban más calmas, era el sonido de el reloj, quien contaba los ahora eternos segundos.

De repente otro sonido se deja oír. Ambas giran la cabeza hacia el lugar de procedencia de este, observando un celular tirado en el suelo alertando la llegada de un nuevo mensaje.

Rápidamente se separan, ahora algo incómodas por aquella extraña situación. Rachel toma su celular, sin saber como era que exactamente había terminado allí, volviendo a sentarse en la cama y leyendo aquel oportuno mensaje.

**"Peque mañana tenemos que hablar. Es sobre Quinn. PD: si comieses carne todavía tendrías posibilidades de crecer algunos centímetros más jaja xD - Sam"**

Apenas leyó su nombre no pudo evitar levantar la vista hacia la rubia. Ahora ella estaba parada concentrada en haciendo espacio en el mueble donde tenía algunas de sus cosas. Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro

**"¡Rubio!, dale mañana hablamos… yo también tengo algo que contarte y no te lo vas a poder creer :D – PD: Gracias pero NO. No voy a comer carne ¬¬ y deja de burlarte de mi estatura porque me puedo enojar :O, tendrías que tenerme miedo ;) ?) – Rach"**

**– Tuvimos una buena infancia, ¿no te parece? - ** comenta la rubia observando una fotografía entre sus manos. La misma sobre la cual una vez tuvo que explicar a su mejor amiga.

**- Cierto… - **se acerca y toma el retrato de aquellas blancas manos, una vez se percata de que habla su prima - **aquellos si que eran buenos tiempos – **comenta recordando el momento en que aquella fotografía fue tomada.

**- Éramos como un chicle.**

Ríe ** – Si, bueno, tampoco es que yo hubiese tenido otra opción… – **Quinn la mira confusa** – quiero decir que cada vez que algún niño o niña se me acercaba vos los ahuyentabas.**

Cierra los ojos levemente y abre la boca negando con la cabeza simulando enojo **- ¿Estas queriendo decir que si querías jugar con otros niños? – **dramatiza.

**- Mmmm… - **juega por un segundo - **no, porque las dos solas estábamos más que bien.**

**- Me alegra que pensaras eso, porque yo no te iba a compartir con nadie… – **la vuelve a tomar – **eras mía.**

**- En eso eso seguís igual - **se observan por un segundo hasta que un nuevo mensaje llega al celular de la morena.

**"Te doy un resumen: Hoy Quinn me volvió a hacer una escena de celos ¬¬ (me estoy cansando), creo que tendrías que decírselo vos, antes de que se me escape… me tiene loco con sus preguntas… Ahora dame un resumen vos :D - Sam"**

– **¿En qué?.**

**- ****_Celosa y posesiva con lo que es tuyo – _**vuelve la mirada a la rubia – **no, no es nada –** le quita importancia.

**_-_**** Decime.**

**- Bueno, digo que seguís igual de… -** no termina de hablar.

**- ¡Chicas! –** giran rápidamente la cabeza hacia la puerta, y allí se encuentran a Frannie apoyada contra un borde de la misma – **todavía hay unas cajas en mi habitación… ¿qué hacen que nos las traen?.**

**- ¡Podrías traerlas vos! –** reclama Quinn tirándole un almohadón que termina golpeando a su hermana en el rostro.

**- Que violenta que estas Quinnie… –** se queja la mayor – **Rachel, ¿me haces el favor de ayudarme? –** toma la mano de su prima arrastrándola hacia afuera.

**- ¡No dejes que se aproveche de vos Rach! –** ríe Quinn volviendo a observar aquella fotografía y rememorando su infancia. Una muy feliz, sin lugar a dudas.


	8. Mi otra mitad

**Capítulo 8**

** "Mi otra mitad"**

_Jueves 13 de Octubre de 2011_

Aquel jueves había comenzado y las cosas entre las dos primas iba viento en popa.

Quinn sentía que realmente estaban comenzando de nuevo. Sentía que la morena se había olvidado de aquel primer mes en el cual no se habían llevado demasiado bien, que tenía que admitir había sido en gran parte su culpa, por todo el tema de Sam.

Ambas estaban dándose la oportunidad de retomar aquella antigua amistad, que aunque era demasiado perfecta como para igualar tal cual lo fue, algo podrían rescatar.

Hacía exactamente tres noches que dormía en su cama con la morena… y aquello definitivamente le gustaba… le hacía recordar todas las veces que en su infancia lo habían hecho, toda la felicidad que en su infancia habían compartido.

Sabía que no le quedaba muchas noches más con aquel privilegio, ya que en cualquiera de estos días traerían e instalarían los nuevos muebles, que el día anterior la morena había ido a comprar, pero esperaba tener al menos una noche más, ya que sabía que aquello nunca más se volvería a dar.

Había estado pensando y ya lo sabía. Ya tenía respuesta para aquella pregunta hecha por su prima unos días atrás. Había estado redescubriéndola. Todo lo que no notó durante ese mes, lo había descubierto en tan solo tres días.

Rachel era otra persona. Ya no era una niña tímida cuya única amiga era ella, ahora era una joven muy sociable quien a todos caía bien; ya no era insegura, ahora era todo lo contrario, alguien con una personalidad admirable y respetable, segura en sus palabras, en sus acciones, y por supuesto en su aspecto… feliz consigo misma.

En tan solo tres días lo descubrió. ¿Hasta que punto su inseparable amistad había sido buena para la morena?, ¿había ella realmente cambiado o siempre se suponía que tendría que haber sido así?. Lo sabía, ahora se daba cuenta que Rachel siempre había sido alguien sociable y que ella no había hecho más que reprimirla durante todos aquellos años.

Al principio de su amistad, aquella pequeña niña tenía otros amigos… hablaba con sus demás compañeros… pero eso cambió en el momento en que se volvieron inseparables y ella no hacía más que acapararla todo el tiempo.

Tenía una respuesta y tendría que admitirle que su cambio había sido para bien.

- **¿Quinn a dónde vas?** – cuestiona con confusión cierta rubia.

- **Allá **– apunta con su dedo índice hacia una mesa donde varias animadoras y jugadores del equipo de fútbol almorzaban hablando despreocupadamente.

- **¿Me estas jodiendo?...** – cuestiona la latina, que caminaba junto a las dos rubias, todas con sus respectivos almuerzos - **varias de ellas no te agradan.**

- **Además, siempre nos sentamos con los chicos** – agrega Britt haciendo sus infalibles "ojitos de perro" con los cuales siempre lograba convencer a sus dos mejores amigas, en especial a la latina.

- **Hoy me apetece sentarme con ellos…** - se encoge de hombres alcanzando a escuchar un "si seguro" por parte de su mejor amiga – **no es que las este obligando a acompañarme –** comenta aunque en realidad si lo quería.

- **¿Es por Rach?.**

- **¿Qué?...** – tose debido a lo preguntado por la rubia - **_¿cómo mierda se da cuenta de todo?_** – se cuestiona internamente - **¿por qué tendría que ser por ella? –** ríe nerviosa desviando la mirada.

- **Pensaba que se estaban llevando mejor – **interviene la latina ignorando la pregunta realizada por su amiga.

- **Si, lo estamos haciendo, por eso mismo no se porque piensan eso **– aclara recibiendo miradas incrédulas, ¿tan obvia era?, se preguntaba –** ¡es en serio!, ella no me molesta** – asegura sin dudas - **pero… cuando veo cosas como esas** – señala hacia la mesa donde entre sus compañeros de coro, en ese preciso momento se encontraban Sam y Rachel demasiado cerca, y hasta el primero haciendo cosquillas a la morena, quien no paraba de reír – **no lo se, no lo puedo evitar, por lo que prefiero alejarme un poco.. **

- **Solo son amigos Quinnie – **la abraza.

- **Britt** **tiene razón, no tenés motivos para ponerte celosa por el enano **– secunda la latina ganándose una reprimenda por parte de las ambas rubias por la forma en la que se había referido a Rachel.

- **Es como si Santy se pusiese celosa por vos** – sonríe la aludida.

Quinn no puede evitar reír, no solo cuando aquella loca idea cruzó por su cabeza, si no también, por la expresión y rubor en la cara de la latina – **Nosotras somos como hermanas.**

- **No somos "como hermanas", somos hermanas** – se quejó la rubia rápidamente recibiendo dos sonrisas por parte de las chicas, y una leve afirmación por parte de Quinn.

- **Bien, lo mismo pasa con Berry y boca de trucha, así que vamos…** – la comienza a arrastrar solo consiguiendo mover a la rubia unos cuantos pasos, e intenta cortar aquel tema. Santana era obviamente una persona celosa cuando se trataba de Britt, pero eso no era algo de que lo le gustase hablar, porque ella antes de comenzar su "relación" con esta, siempre se sintió insegura y algo celosa por la relación que ambas rubias mantenían.

- **No por favor, no voy a poder contenerme en serio San, no quiero arruinar todo el progreso que llevamos –** se zafó del agarre de la latina. Solo unos segundos pudo soportar aquella mirada y sonrisa exagerada por parte de Britt - **¿qué?.**

**- Nunca te habías comportado así antes Quinnie –** agarró los cachetes de su amiga – **sos tan tierna.**

- **¿Así cómo? –** cuestionó liberando sus pobres cachetes de las manos de su amiga.

-** Celosa** – sonrió maliciosa la latina, explicando a lo que su chica se refería.

El ceño de la rubia se frunció rápidamente - **No estoy celosa** – afirmó no muy segura.

- **No solo estas celosa, te estas enamorando por primera vez** – Britt comenzó a dar saltitos y a aplaudir llamando la atención de muchos en la cafetería, debido a la popularidad de las chicas, entre ellos la de una pequeña morena a unas cuantas mesas de distancia.

- **No… y dejen de molestar..** – estaba enojada – **me voy **– señala y comienza a caminar alejándose de sus amigas – **ustedes hagan lo que quieran** – murmuró más para si misma que para las chicas.

Lo sabía, sabía que sus amigas tenían razón. Quinn como se supone de la chica más hermosa, según algunos, y popular del instituto, había tenido varias relaciones a lo largo de su adolescencia, pero nunca, nunca, había sido una persona celosa, con ninguna de ellas.

Sabía que sentía celos… pero ¿en serio?, ¿ella, Quinn Fabray, enamorada?...

¿Qué era lo que ahora había cambiado? Su relación con Sam, era relativamente reciente.

Nunca antes se había sentido así, nunca antes se había sentido tan molesta por ver a sus anteriores novios entablando relaciones cordiales con distintas chicas. No le agradaban las personas que les prohibían a sus parejas mantener amistades con otras personas, no, mas bien no los entendía, porque según ella, nadie pertenece a nadie, las personas son libres.

Ella nunca había ido atrás de sus novios exigiendo atención, ni mucho menos armando escenas de celos. Era al revés. Ella era Quinn Fabray. Todos los chicos querían salir con ella, y muy pocos chicos habían tenido aquel privilegio.

Su actual relación con el rubio era prácticamente similar que las anteriores… o eso pensaba, hasta que su morena prima llevase para meterse en aquella ecuación y diese como resultado sus muy odiosos e inevitables celos.

Entonces… ¿Qué era lo distinto ahora?, se preguntaba la rubia. Tal vez su amiga tenía razón… tal vez…. se estaba enamorando.

Apenas aquella idea cruzó por su cabeza, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo… Una extraña sensación comenzó a crecer en su interior… no podía estar enamorada, no lo quería.

Tal vez era demasiado pronto para poder afirmarlo…

* * *

Apenas abrió la puerta de su hogar, Quinn se encontró con su hermana parada a pocos metros de esta, mirando directamente hacia su dirección.

**- ¿Perdiste algo? –** ironizó la menor de las Fabray al verla, en un claro tono molesto, ingresando a la casa seguida por su prima.

Rachel solo giró sus ojos. Sabía que en cualquier momento se desataría una muy posible guerra campal en aquella sala. Desde hacía ya tres días, los tres días desde que su prima había llegado, aquel par de hermanas no habían hecho más que pelear y pelear, a cualquier hora del día y por cualquier pequeño detalle. Lo no que entendía era por qué Quinn estaba enojada con su hermana, porque aquello era obvio, ya que la tensión siempre empezaba por algún comentario irónico u ofensivo desde ella hacia la recién llegada.

Al parecer Frannie decidió apelar a su madurez e ignorar aquella pregunta **– Las estaba esperando –** les comentó mientras ambas chicas terminaban de ingresar y se dirigían hacia la escalera. Rachel agarró a su prima por la mano evitando que esta subiese sin escuchar a su hermana **– los muebles ya llegaron y por suerte para ustedes papá los instaló –** informó **– así que ya pueden sacar tus cosas de mi cuarto –** sonrió feliz.

**- ¿"Pueden"? –** preguntó molesta Quinn **– podemos –** corrigió a su hermana señalándolas a las tres.

**- Lo siento hermanita –** "se disculpó" riendo **– pero tengo cosas que hacer, unos trámites urgentes –** informó dirigiéndose hacia la salida **– nos vemos Rach.**

**- Nos vemos –** respondió riendo la morena mientras detenía a Quinn de salir corriendo tras su hermana y arrastrarla hasta su habitación a ayudarlas.

**- ¿Por qué te reís?** – frunció el ceño – **¡la otra vez nos hizo lo mismo!.**

**- La última vez no te quejaste por quedarnos solas – **le guiñó un ojo divertida – **no te olvides que gracias a eso nos amigamos – **comenzó a arrastrar a su prima escaleras arriba mientras Quinn se quejaba por tener que trabajar.

Apenas se encontraban en su habitación, la morena se tiró en la cama de la rubia suspirando luego de ver los muebles y pensar todo el trabajo que tendrían que realizar **- ¡Ey! –** se quejó sintiendo un cuerpo que había terminado encima del suyo.

**- Lo siento pero estas en mi cama –** le respondió riendo la rubia.

**- También es la mía –** se quejó consiguiendo quitarse a su prima de encima, quedando esta a su lado sin dejar de reír.

**- Corrección –** dijo levantando levemente su cuerpo quedando apoyada en su antebrazo – **esa de ahí – **señaló otra cama al otro lado de la habitación **– es tu cama.**

**- Si pero he estado durmiendo acá las últimas tres noches – **golpeó a Quinn con una almohada **–** **además esa no tiene sabanas todavía –** terminó de decir riendo debido a la mini pelea de almohadas que se había desatado junto con la rubia.

Pasaron unos minutos riendo y golpeándose mutuamente hasta que Quinn terminó en el piso y Rachel, sin siquiera preocuparse por su prima, se río burlona y se autodeclaró ganadora y reina de la cama, ganándose un último almohadonazo.

Deciden comenzar a organizar las cosas de Rachel debido a que aquello les llevaría un buen rato.

**- Quinn… - **llama a su prima quien está concentrada separando la ropa de la morena por categorías. Un segundo después decide continuar al notar que su prima lo más que le daría sería ese "mjm" recién emitido sin despegar su vista de su tarea **- ¿qué fue lo hoy en el almuerzo? –** preguntó curiosa.

**- ¿A qué te referís? –** dejó su actividad para observar a la morena.

**- A que siempre te sentás con nosotros – **se refirió a sus compañeros de coro - **y hoy no…** - dijo Rachel exponiendo su observación **- ¿te peleaste con Santana? –** preguntó curiosa por aquella escena que habían protagonizado las tres porristas aquella mañana, que aunque no había podido escuchar debido a que se encontraban muy alejadas de ella, era obvio que había sido una discusión.

Aquella pregunta desconcertó a la rubia **- ¿Qué?, ¿por qué pensás eso?.**

**- Creo todos los que estábamos en el comedor nos dimos cuenta –** Quinn abrió los ojos sorprendida por haber llamado tanto la atención y preocupada de que la morena hubiese escuchado de que iba la pelea **– pero no te preocupes que no creo que nadie escuchase lo que hablaban – **agregó luego de notar el cambio en el rostro de su prima.

**- No peleamos –** aclaró rápidamente **– solo tuvimos un pequeño desacuerdo de ideas –** explicó aliviada por lo que había escuchado **– siempre los tenemos –** sonrió levemente recordando a su mejor amiga **– pero así somos, discutimos como todas par de hermanas.**

Rachel tampoco pudo contener una gran y radiante sonrisa** - ¿Entonces? – **la mirada confusa por parte de la rubia le hizo continuar - **¿por qué comiste con los populares?.**

**- Las chicas querían hablar conmigo –** mintió – **y te aviso que yo también soy popular** – rió golpeándola por el hombro.

**- La más popular – **afirmó Rachel **– y por eso mismo no lo entiendo.**

**- ¿Qué cosa? – **preguntó confusa apoyándose en sus codos para observarla.

**- Las tres son unas de las chicas más populares del McKinley, no entiendo como es que están en el Glee.**

**- Bueno para serte sincera al principio era para destruirlo – **el rostro de Rachel era indescriptible – **Ya sabes, Sue odia a el Sr. Schue y al Glee Club.**

**- ¿Realmente lo quieren destruir? – **sonaba realmente sorprendida.

**- Claro que no –** rió ante la expresión de la morena -** esos chicos son nuestros verdaderos amigos, además a Britt le encanta cantar y bailar. Sue casi nos saca de las Cheerios por luego de unos meses no seguir pasándole información pero al final se dió cuenta que no podía echarnos, somos las mejores – **explicó rápidamente.

**- Vaya modestia – **bromeó riendo ante las palabras de su prima – **y querida primita, es obvio que no solo a Britt le gusta ir al coro – **le volvió a guiñar el ojo.

Claro que tenía razón pero ¿por qué siempre le tenía que guiñar el ojo?. Aquello había sido una de las cosas que más le molestaron a la llegada de Rachel, su actitud burlona y aquel guiño, que ahora más que molestarle le estaba comenzando a gustar **- Bien al principio no lo quería admitir – **admitió sonriendo -** pero adoro cantar… y no le digas que te dije pero San lo ama, casi tanto como ama a la rubia – **rió contagiándola.

Quinn reconocía que amaba el Glee Club, pero la latina todavía seguía diciendo que ella asistía a él solo por Britt, aunque cualquier que la conociese sabía que a ella realmente le gustaba y lo disfrutaba tanto o más que los demás.

**- Y eso si que es decir amar mucho – **sonrió pensando en aquellas chicas con quienes ahora, debido a Quinn, estaba empezando a compartir mucho tiempo.

**- ¿Y vos desde cuando cantas?... –** cuestionó ahora que hablaban del tema, ya que aquello se lo había preguntado a si misma desde el día en que su prima audicionó para el coro, y nunca le preguntó porque no se llevaban bien - **bueno cantar, tocar la guitarra y componer, todo como si fueses una profesional – **agregó un segundo después.

**- Voy a aceptar ese cumplido agradecida – **sonrió y luego de un momento continuó - **¿Te acordás que siempre te pedía que me cantases?.**

**- Como olvidarme me decías que parecía un ángel – **respondió no sabiendo muy bien el por qué de la pregunta - **_me pregunto si todavía pensás lo mismo._**

**- Apenas nos mudamos me sentía muy sola, así que comencé a cantar porque me recordaba a vos – **aquello provocó que una leve sonrisa se formase en el rostro de la rubia aunque ella ni siquiera lo hubiese notado -** al poco tiempo estaba tomando clases de canto y guitarra… el resto del talento es natural – **terminó medio bromeando medio en serio.

**- Oh y luego la modesta soy yo – **se burló después de soltar una carcajada ante la humildad de la morena.

**- Será cosa de familia – **le sonrió coqueta y guiñó el ojo para luego girarse y continuar ordenando.

Otra vez, y cada vez le gustaba más aquel guiño, no pudo evitar sonreír bobamente.

Apenas volvieron a la tarea de ordenar no pudo evitar pensar en aquella loca idea que había estado dando vueltas por su cabeza.

Ahora ya no tenía nada de loca y no era una idea, definitivamente era un hecho.

Ella había reprimido a su prima durante toda su infancia y se sentía mal por ello.

Obviamente Rachel había tenido aquella voz desde siempre, pero nunca lo habían descubierto debido a que la pequeña morena no hacia más que mantenerse en la sombra de su mejor amiga.

No era solo el hecho de que la había alejado del resto de los niños, sino también que había provocado que el talento de su prima se hubiese mantenido siempre oculto.

Ahora que lo pensaba, tal vez el que la vida las haya separado no había sido tan malo, pues ahora las volvía a reunir, siendo ambas personas totalmente independientes, y la amistad que tenían de a poco se iba e iría recuperando.

**- Estoy muerta –** suspiró Quinn tirándose en su cama. El haber corrido los muebles de lugar durante una hora, por capricho de Rachel, y después ayudado a guardar todas sus prendas le había dejado sin energías, sobre todo después de su práctica de porristas diaria - **¿pero que..**

**- ¡Venganza! – **gritó la morena ahora encima de ella.

**- Rach no puedo respirar – **intenta quitarse a su prima.

**- Lo siento pero es que voy a extrañar esta cama –** rió luchando contra Quinn que no dejaba de intentar tirarla al suelo **– además ¿no podes respirar? – **se burló **- ¡que dramática!.**

**- ¿Qué raro no? me pregunto de quién se me habrá pegado – **ahora la que se burlaba era ella.

**- Ja ja – **ironizó -** ¿qué estas queriendo decir? –** preguntó entrecerrando sus ojos simulando estar ofendida.

Ambas se echaron a reír por unos segundos hasta que Quinn habló **– Es que me duele todo el cuerpo desde la práctica y más como me explotaste hoy haciéndome cambiar los muebles de lugar una y otra vez.**

**- ¿Hola?, definitivamente te estas juntando mucho conmigo, se te está pasando lo exagerada – **se quitó de encima de su prima quedando a su lado, y ambas mirando hacia el techo **– solo lo movimos dos o tres veces, además valió la pena porque quedó perfecto.**

**- Explicale eso a mi espalda, porque me está matando – **se quejó – **además no sos nada liviana.**

**- Ey ¿estás diciendo que estoy gorda? – **Quinn creyó que le iba a golpear el hombro pero lo que Rachel hizo fue tomarla por él y empujarla levemente, dándola vuelta y quedando así la rubia de espaldas a su prima **– primero que nada yo peso menos que vos –** comenzó a masajear sus hombros **– y segundo, si alguien se tendría que quejar acá soy yo porque durante las últimas tres noches prácticamente dormiste encima de mi.**

Agradeció estar de espaldas a su prima porque así ella no pudo ver el rubor que se formó en su rostro **– Lo siento, no lo sabía –** le respondió avergonzada sintiendo como los dedos de su prima se incrustaban en su piel sobre su remera.

**- No tenés que disculparte por nada – **sonrió al notar la tensión que se había apoderado del cuerpo su de prima **– si no te había dicho antes es porque no me molesta – **metió sus manos entre la remera y su prima, ahora tocando su piel y facilitando su tarea **– fue justo como lo recuerdo – **susurró.

Aquella última oración no recibió una respuesta.

Quinn había enmudecido, se sentía perdida. Solo se relajó y se centró en aquellas manos que la estaban haciendo sentir maravillas.

Lo único que pasaba por su cabeza era la suavidad que poseía la piel de su prima.

* * *

Luego que aquel masaje que logró quitar todo dolor del cuerpo de la rubia, ambas chicas bajaron a cenar, y nuevamente gracias a su prima, Quinn no asesinó a su hermana luego de haber descubierto que aquellos trámites urgentes habían sido salir al shopping, lo cual lo pudo deducir al ver volver a Frannie cargada de más de cinco bolsas llenas de ropa y zapatos.

**- Todavía no puedo creer que tengas tanta ropa – **murmuró pensando en lo ocurrido horas antes.

**- Si y eso que deje mucho en casa – **escuchó la respuesta proveniente de la morena quien se encontraba en su propia cama, al igual que ella.

Eran más de las doce de la noche pero Quinn no podía dormir, lo que nunca creyó fuese que Rachel estuviese en su misma situación, debido que hacía más de una hora que se habían acostado pero ningún sonido había salido de su boca.

**- Pensé que estabas durmiendo – **respondió sorprendida girando hacia ella, sin poder verla bien por la oscuridad en la que se veía inmersa la habitación.

**- ¿Yo?, pensé que la que estaba cansada y le dolía el cuerpo eras vos.**

**- Tu masaje hizo magia… gracias – **agradeció pues realmente ya no le dolía nada - **entonces ¿cómo es que tenés toda esa ropa? –** el haber ayudado a ordenarla le permitió notar que era muchísima y todas de marcas realmente costosas - **¿cuánto te gastaste en comprártelas? –** hacia un tiempo ella misma había tenido un trabajo cuyo salario no le alcanzaba para mucho por lo que luego de unas semanas decidió renunciar.

**- Bueno en realidad tengo tarjeta sin límite así que no lo se – **admitió su prima sorprendiéndola aún más.

**- ¿Tarjeta?, ¿sin límite? – **se levantó por unos segundos intentando observar su rostro para saber si aquello era cierto sin recordar que no lo podía lograr a menos que prendiese una luz -** ¿no estas bromeando o algo?, vendería a mi hermana por una así – **tener una tarjeta así era el sueño de toda adolescente.

**- Como sabrás nos mudamos por una oferta de trabajo para mis padres – **empezó a explicar con la voz más suave, casi susurrando, ante la confusión de Quinn quien no sabía porque había comenzado por allí** - ellos comenzaron a trabajar en uno de los mejores bufetes de abogados de todo Londres – **iba tan lento que estaba desesperando a la porrista - **y hace unos años el dueño de ese lugar murió y no tenía herederos… nos había adoptado como su familia desde el principio por lo que nos dejó todo – **Quinn pudo notar que su voz sonaba afligida por lo que no supo como responder. Unos minutos después Rachel agregó normalizando la voz -** esa es la historia de porque tengo tarjeta ilimitada.**

**- Vaya… Lo siento – **cualquiera hubiese respondido "que suerte" por el haber heredado tales cosas de alguien quien ni siquiera era familiar, pero Quinn sabía que por como había escuchado la voz de su prima, a punto de quebrarse, que aquel hombro seguramente había sido alguien muy apreciado por ella.** – ¿por qué nunca viniste si tenías el dinero necesario? – **agregó unos minutos después aun sabiendo que era egoísta preguntar algo así cuando su prima se encontraba en aquel estado. Simplemente no lo pudo evitar.

Se suponía que no se podían visitar porque los pasajes eran demasiado costosos para costear por familias de clase media como las de ellas. Si bien entendía que la familia entera no podría venir por cuestiones de trabajo o debido a que muchos años habían pasado, con Rachel era distinto, el vínculo que las unía era especial y el saber que ella había tenido la oportunidad de visitarla hacia años y no lo había hecho de alguna manera le provocó un inmenso dolor.

La morena tardó unos minutos en responder **- Era otra persona Quinn… soy otra persona – **le afirmó - **No era la misma y no quise volver porque sabía que ambas habíamos cambiado y prefería guardar el recuerdo de lo que fue nuestra gran amistad – **explicó algo apenada -** y al parecer no me equivoqué… nuestro primer mes no fue el mejor – **terminó y esperó por una respuesta que cada más minutos pasaban llegó a pensar que no llegaría por lo que volteó su cuerpo hacia la pared, comprendiendo que ese sería el final de la conversación y la hora de dormir había llegado.

La morena había tardado unos cuantos minutos en responder, los cuales la habían desesperado. Ella quiso responder rápido, pero no encontraba las palabras adecuadas porque lo que le había dicho le había dejado pensando y mucho.

Su prima se había abierto y ella le debía lo mismo. Por eso mismo, luego de meditarlo por más de 15 minutos, habló **- Rach, incluso nuestra amistad termine en 10 minutos, siempre fuiste y vas a ser mi más preciada amiga, pasen 10 o 50 años, porque nunca podría compartir tanto alguien como lo he hecho con vos – **al no recibir respuesta supuso que la morena se había dormido.

Cuando tuvieron que separarse, Quinn casi murió de la tristeza, literalmente no fue a la escuela ni salió de su hogar durante dos semanas y luego de un mes recién comenzó a relacionarse con otros niños. Pero nunca dejó de extrañar a su mejor amiga y el dolor tardó años en marcharse.

"Mi más preciada amiga", ella hubiese querido decir otra cosa pero no se sentía cómoda, o tal vez hubiese sido raro; pero si de algo estaba segura, era que Rachel, su pequeña y morena prima, siempre había sido **_– mi otra mitad._**


	9. Mejores Amigos

****Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen :P

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

**"Mejores Amigos"**

_Viernes 21 de Octubre_

- **Quinn **– escucha su nombre ser pronunciado por el de cierto chico al cual había estado evitando prácticamente todo el día…

- **Hola** – se detiene y saluda cuando este llega a su lado.

Sam le da un corto beso - **¿Dónde estabas?… apenas te vi hoy – **la rubia había estado haciendo lo mismo los últimos días. Tan solo evitaba la situación.

- **En ningún lado… haciendo lo de siempre** – desvía la mirada.

**- ¿Me estas evitando? –** cuestiona sorprendido.

**- No –** le asegura volviendo a caminar.

Detiene a su novia, tomándola gentilmente por el brazo y arrinconándola contra la pared - **Sos tan linda cuando estas celosa**.

- **No estoy celosa** – vuelve a negar aquello antes de que los labios de su novio se posen sobre los suyos tomándola por la cadera y apretándose más a ella. En solo en unos segundos Quinn termina cediendo, correspondiendo al rubio y aferrándose en su cuello.

Unos momentos después se separan y Sam no puede evitar sonreír - **¿Menos celosa?** – por más que se quejara a veces de las reacciones de su chica, estaba completamente feliz de que estas existiesen, porque eso quería decir, que ella en definitiva, lo quería y no quería perderlo.

- **No…** – respondió sin darse cuenta de que aquella era su confirmación de que efectivamente si lo estaba. Desvió la mirada avergonzada.

- **¿Cuantas veces te tengo que decir que somos amigos? –** resopló frustrado.

- **Como digas** – quiso soltarse de los brazos de su chico, pero este la retuvo.

Tomó su barbilla levantándola sutilmente hasta que sus miradas se conectaron – **En serio, mi amor, Rachel es mi mejor amiga –** afirmó sonriendo dulcemente.

- **¿No lo era yo?** – abre la boca y cierra los ojos simulando estar ofendida, pero a los pocos segundos no puede contener más la risa.

**-** **Eso mismo, eras…** - le guiña un ojo – **ahora sos mi chica –** sonríe orgulloso el rubio. Realmente le había costado mucho trabajo para poder decir ahora que Quinn Fabray era su chica.

- **Y vos el mío** – abraza al chico, ahora viendo más allá de sus hombres a su prima y a…. Finn. La sonrisa que adornaba su rostro inmediatamente se borró y su ceño se frunció al escuchar como reían por algo que ella no alcanzaba a oír debido a la considerable distancia entre ellos, un leve sonido de disgusto sale de su boca porque lo que el chico se separa de ella cuestionándola con la mirada y percatándose de la presencia de dichos chicos.

- **¿Por qué te molesta que Finn hable con ella?** – cuestiona algo molesto.

- **Porque lo conozco… y es un idiota –** no aparta la mirada de la "pareja".

**- ¿Segura que es por eso? –** Celos… el rubio siempre había sentido celos por todo aquel chico que se acercase a Quinn, y mucho más de Finn, su exnovio, con quien se llevaba fatal.

- **Si, no se que estas pensando pero es por eso… **- aseguró al notar hacia donde se encaminaba la pregunta de su novio - **él es un idiota y seguramente lo único que le interese es meterse en sus pantalones –** le da un corto beso – **me voy, nos vemos.**

- **Pero Quinn estamos hablando** – escucha los reproches del rubio ya a varios metros a su espalda.

Solo unos segundos tarda en llegar a donde se encuentran ambos morochos todavía hablando y riendo, como dos… idiotas, pensaba la rubia.

Carraspeó para hacer notar su presencia – **Rach, ¿nos vamos? -** cuestionó sin siquiera mirar a Finn.

- **Hoy la llevo yo** – intervino el "gigantón", apodo puesto por su amiga Santana, antes que Rachel pudiese contestar por ella misma.

- **Si Quinn, en un rato vamos, lo voy a ayudar en mates **– No estaba muy feliz de oír aquello, ahora también tendría que aguantar al molesto de Finn en su propia casa, pero la sonrisa que la morena le obsequió hizo que toda aquella molestia repentina se espumase en un segundo y le sonriese también.

- **Okay…** - murmuró comenzando a alejarse de los chicos rumbo a su coche.

- **Nos vemos en un rato Quinn** – pudo escuchar a la morena cuando con su mano ya estaba abriendo la puerta del vehículo provocándose que se girara hacia ella. Rachel la saludaba con la mano mientras le regalaba una sonrisa. En tan solo un segundo la rubia le correspondió para luego ingresar al coche, ponerlo en marcha, chequear su móvil, y alejarse rumbo a su hogar.

* * *

67 minutos… exactamente 67 minutos habían pasado desde que había dejado a Rachel y Finn en aquel aparcamiento.

No es que los estuviese contando, pero en el momento en que comprobó que no le hubiese llegado ningún mensaje durante el entrenamiento de animadoras en el auto, no pudo evitar mirar la hora, al igual que ahora no podía evitar observar a cada momento aquel estúpido reloj que no hacía más que burlarse de ella.

La rubia no había tardado más de 20 minutos en llegar a su hogar.

Suspiró al volver a ver los muebles de Rachel que aparentemente habrían llegado esa mañana, y que al parecer su padre se había encargado de montarlos.

Se había dado una corta ducha y ahora se encontraba acostada sobre su cama intentando continuar la lectura de un libro el cual había estado leyendo la última semana.

Lo intentaba, pero no podía. Estaba totalmente desconcentrada. No podía leer más de cinco renglones seguidos sin desviar la vista hacia aquel reloj en la pared de su habitación, que según la imaginación de la rubia, debía estar descompuesto, porque el tiempo parecía no avanzar.

¿Qué demonios estaban haciendo que demoraban tanto?. ¿qué tanto tenían que hablar?, _"Nos vemos en un rato Quinn_", ¿para qué le había dicho aquello si tardaría un considerable tiempo en aparecer por la casa?, ¿o sería que Finn habría hecho alguna jugada y la habría llevado a Breadstix o algo parecido?.

**_Al fin_** – sonrió al oír el sonido de un coche estacionarse frente a su casa, pero solo por un segundo, ya que al observar por la ventana la situación, puede ver a la morena con la chaqueta del chico puesta. Rápidamente vuelvió a su antigua posición, tal vez con suerte podría leer un poco.

* * *

El sonido de unos golpes en su puerta hacen que desvíe la mirada de su libro hacia esta – **¿Quinn, se puede?** – observa como una pequeña cabeza de morochos cabellos se asoma por la puerta ahora entreabierta.

No puede evitar reír – **Si, claro, ¿qué pasa?** – sonríe mientras la morena abre totalmente la puerta, descubriendo todo su cuerpo y también en el Finn - **_¿todavía no te fuiste?_**

**- Bueno, llegaron tus papás y ahora están ocupando la sala…** - comienza a explicar – **¿te molesta si estamos acá?, también es mi habitación pero, quiero decir si podes leer mientras otros hablan, porque por ejemplo yo no** – rió la morena. Era en momentos como esos cuando Quinn podía afirmar que Rachel no había cambiado absolutamente todo de su persona, porque aunque fuese en escalas oportunidades, su prima todavía era algo intensa – **no quiero decir que tengas que seguir leyendo** – aclara – **podes hablar con nosotros también si querés… pero si no podes leer cuan…**

**- Rach – **interrumpe riendo – **si pueden pasar, como dijiste, también es tu habitación.**

**- Genial – **responde ingresando seguida por el morocho quien saluda a su exnovia con un leve "hola" que no recibe contestación - **¿vas a seguir leyendo?**

- **Si, no me molesta que hablen, es más, también estoy escuchando música**– señaló los auriculares que iban hasta su oreja, los cuales no habían sido vistos por la morena.

- **Vaya, no sabía que te gustase leer Quinn…** – comentó Finn sentándose en la cama de su prima - **¿esta es tu cama Rach?.**

**- ****_Claro que no lo sabías idiota_** – piensa la rubia intentando volver a concentrarse en su libro, y lo estaba logrando, porque por más de 20 minutos estuvo totalmente abstraída del mundo, hasta que pudo escuchar el nombre de su novio ser pronunciado por la voz de la morena, lo que provocó que disimuladamente, apagase el reproductor de música y prestase atención a la conversación que estaban llevando a cabo Finn y Rachel.

- **¿En serio te ayudó a elegirlos?, tiene buen gusto** – comentó el chico observando el armario de la morena que aún permanecía vacío.

**_- ¿Sam fue a elegir los muebles con ella?_** - se preguntó la rubia frunciendo el ceño pero aún sin despegar la vista del libro – **_lo único que falta es que se venga a vivir a esta habitación _**– dejó escapar un pequeño sonido de molestia ante la idea del rubio durmiendo en su habitación, y no precisamente en su cama, llamando así la atención de los otros dos chicos.

- **Si, tiene buen gusto** – concordó observando a su prima, para luego volver al chico – **sino, no lo hubiese dejado ayudarme**.

- **Bueno, yo no tengo tan buen gusto… -** rieron ambos – **pero te podría haber ayudado con la… ropa **– le dedicó una sonrisa mientras apuntaba hacia el mueble.

- **_¡Estúpido!_** – esta vez el sonido que escapó de su boca no fue pequeño, ni de "molestia", sino más de odio, provocando que ambos chicos la mirasen totalmente sorprendidos, y que ella esta vez si girase a verlos – **Perdón…** - dijo apenas pudo darse cuenta de sus actos – **es** **que…** - vió el libro en sus manos – **es un estúpido** – volvió la vista a su prima – **el chico de este libro es un estúpido – **lo cerró observando de reojo a Finn sin poder evitar sonreír, por haberlo podido decir en voz alta en una clara indirecta, que seguramente él no entendería, y lo dejó a un lado, ahora alzando su cuerpo un poco para sentarse en la cama.

- **Rach quería darte las gracias por haberme ayudado – **se dirige hacia la morena.

- **De nada, cuando necesites lo repetimos.**

- **Lo voy a tener en cuenta.. tal vez el próximo examen – **desvía la vista hacia el reloj de la habitación, el mismo que se había estado burlando de la rubia unas horas antes - **creo que ya es hora de irme, si no llego a la cena mi mamá se enoja –** bromeó terminando por contagiar su risa a la morena.

- **Esta bien vamos** – se para y acompaña al chico saliendo de la habitación.

Solo unos minutos después la morena regresa y encuentra a la rubia todavía sentada en la cama, pero ahora claramente más seria.

- **¿Se fue Finn? – **cuestiona sin dirigirle la mirada.

**- Si** – ingresa y se dirige hacia su cama – **lo acompañé hasta la puerta y hablamos un poco más.**

**- Bien** – continuo con la misma actitud, acto que extraña a la morena ya que habían entablado una buena relación en los últimos días, y se podía decir que ya eran devuelta amigas.

Decide ignorar aquello, y se desploma en su cama suspirando en clara señal de cansancio – **No me queda energía… y todavía tengo que traer una o dos cosas que queraron en la habitación de tu hermana, porque sino, presiento que Frannie las va a tirar por la ventana – **bromeó riendo.

- **_Si no hubieses perdido toda la tarde con el idiota de Finnepto_** – el estar demasiado tiempo cerca de Santana estaba comenzando a afectarle, esa era una palabra ciertamente de su amiga – **_ya tendríamos todo ordenado._**

Otra vez… ahora la rubia se abstenía de responder - **¿Te pasa algo Quinn?** – no pudo evitar cuestionar a la chica.

- **No **– no se inmutó.

Se levantó un poco y se sentó en su cama - **En serio, ¿qué te pasa?.**

**- Nada – **volvió a tomar su libro y a abrirlo en la página que había marcado antes de cerrarlo, con intención de continuar su lectura.

Rachel frunció el ceño ante aquel acto **-** **Claramente algo te pasa… primero me respondes con monosílabos y ahora ni me respondes, estas siendo cortante – **se cruzó de brazos.

**- No tengo nada para decir –** dió vuelta la hoja.

De un salto se encontró de pie en aquella habitación -** ¿Podes dejar ese maldito libro y mirarme mientras te hablo? **– Rachel estaba comenzando a enojarse - **¿Te molesta algo? **– insistió pero aún sin obtener respuesta por parte de la rubia, quien ahora la miraba pero no pronunciaba ni una palabra – **Quinn, ¡¿qué mierda te molesta?! –** terminó levantando su tono de voz.

**- No quiero pelear no hablemos de esto por favor – **pidió mirando de lleno los ojos de su prima, sin si quiera pestañar.

**- Decime ¿que te molesta?,¿te molesto yo?,¿te molesta Finn?,¿te molesta que haya venido hoy?, ¿te moles… **

**- SI –** se levantó de repente, quedando parada, al igual que Rachel.

**- ¿Por qué te molesta Quinn? – **al no recibir una rápida respuesta decidió continuar… sacar sus propias teorías, realmente ya la estaba frustrando que la rubia no le respondiera las preguntas **- ¿estás celosa? –** ¿podría ser?.

**- No** – afirmó duditativa, ¿estaba celosa?, ¿de quién o por qué? **- ya no siento nada por Finn.**

Levantó una ceja **- Entonces ¿por qué estas celosa?.**

**- ¡Que no estoy celosa! –** estaba nerviosa… sus manos no dejaban de moverse.

**- Bueno… por décima vez –** tal vez habían sido algunas más que 10 las oportunidades en que realizó aquella pregunta **- ¿qué es entonces lo que te molesta?.**

**- Él …. – **vaciló - **es un idiota, creeme cuando te lo digo.**

**- Quinn, me alegra que te preocupes por mi, pero ya soy grande, yo sola lo puedo controlar – **intentaba buscar la mirada de la rubia.

**- Bien - ** murmuró intentando volver hacia su cama pero Rachel se interpuso.

**- ¿Qué es lo que te molesta? – **insistió.

Quinn frunció el ceño extrañada ¿no se lo acababa de responder? - **Ya te lo dije** – quiso pasar a un lado de su prima para salir, o más bien huir, de aquella habitación, pero esta Rachel la tomó por el brazo sin ceder **- ¿podes dejarme pasar?** – pidió algo brusca.

**- No hablo de lo de hace un rato** – explicó - **hablo en general hay algo que te molesta.**

**- ¡No! – **explotó - **¡¿no podes entender que no me pasa nada?! – **volvió a intentar pasar a un lado de su prima, pero esta vez Rachel la tomó del brazo con más fuerza y no la soltó, quedando ambas muy cerca.

- **¡No, no lo puedo entender! – **no se podía decir quien estaba más alterada en aquel momento -** porque es obvio que si pasa algo, lo puedo notar ¿si?.. no soy estúpida – **suspiró frustrada – **pensaba que ahora que nos estábamos llevando mejor éramos algo así como "amigas" –** explicó utilizando sus dedos de comillas en la última palabra – **pero parece que me equivoqué –** murmuró mirándola directo a sus ojos.

**_- No te equivocas_** – quiso decirlo pero no pudo, se suponía que estaba enojada, no podía decirle que si la consideraba su amiga porque a pesar de que quería compartirle sus cosas, como lo hacen las amigas, ni ella sabía que era lo que le pasaba – **basta Rachel.**

**- Claramente no somos amigas – **bufó molesta** – ¡porque una amiga me diría que mierda le molesta!.**

- **¡Vos!** – se libera del agarre de la morena pero no se aleja – **vos y que estés todo el tiempo encima de Sam, lindos los muebles por cierto y que ahora también tengas otras intenciones con Finn y para colmo que tengas un novio en Inglaterra – **apenas lo dijo lo supo, la había cagado, ¿cómo se le había escapado aquello?, era como prácticamente decirle lo que había sucedido aquel día - **_¿por qué no cerras tu maldita bocota Fabray? –_** se reprendió internamente.

Rachel la observa entre confundida y sorprendida… Una leve sonrisa que la rubia no alcanza a detectar se forma en su rostro antes de comenzar a hablar - **Quinn... primero estoy todo el tiempo con Sam porque es mi mejor amigo – **comienza a explicar señalando un dedo - **segundo no tengo ninguna segunda intención con Finn, y si él la tiene conmigo no me interesa – **señala el segundo para pasar al siguiente -** y tercero no se de donde sacaste que tengo un novio en Inglaterra… - **termina de explicar justo cuando se da cuenta de aquello - **pero espera, ¿por qué te estoy explicando todo esto?, ¿por qué tengo que explicarte con quien yo estoy o no estoy? – **cuestiona alzando una ceja.

**- No te estoy pidiendo explicaciones – **se apresura a responder luego de removerse incómoda, nunca le pedía explicaciones a nadie ni siquiera a su novio…bueno, no antes de que se hiciese tan "amigo" de la morena, ¿realmente lo estaba haciendo en aquel momento?.. no, claro que no -** pero la verdad me molesta que estés todo el tiempo cerca de mi novio – **cerca, encima, abrazándolo, todo el tiempo - **y encima también dando vueltas con muchos más chicos… - **su rostro mostró desagrado - **pareces… - **agregó aquello susurrando pero al estar tan cerca de Rachel, ella pudo escucharlo, y al parecer pudo intuir la palabra que estaba a punto de dedicarle, porque rápidamente la cortó sin dejarla terminar.

**- No te atrevas a decirlo –** amenazó con los ojos entrecerrados **– lo de Sam lo entiendo, es tu novio, ¿pero que tengas celos por Finn?, pensé que lo de ustedes había sido hace mucho.**

**- No estoy celosa de él -** repitió

**- ¿Y de mi supuesto "novio"? –** preguntó rápidamente.

**- Tampoco –** ¿"Tampoco"?... decir "tampoco" era decir que no solo no le daban celos de él sino tampoco de Finn… que la rubia le negase los celos ante la relación que la morena y el morocho entablaban era una cosa, porque tal vez, solo tal vez, adentro, muy adentro en su corazón, ella si mantenía algún tipo de sentimiento hacia el chico, aunque sinceramente ahora pensaba que era odio. Esa era la única respuesta posible y lógica que Quinn podía imaginar pero… ¿qué tenía que ver el supuesto Alex y su relación con la morena con ella?. Claramente, Quinn no entendía nada… confusión era poco decir lo que estaba experimentando en su interior, y por la sonrisa triunfante en la cara la morena pudo comprender que su prima estaba unos pasos más adelante que ella.

**- Siento un ****_deja vú_****, porque esto ya lo hemos vivido vos y yo** – rió por un momento recordando su infancia juntas - **así que entonces no estas celosa de que Sam hable conmigo… estas celosa de que YO hable con Sam, y que también lo haga con Finn, y hasta estas celosa de un novio que no existe –** su plan había resultado a la perfección. Desde que la rubia había mencionado a Finn, y luego a un supuesto novio que aquella idea cruzó por su cabeza… y tenía que comprobarlo. No por nada era una "genio" según algunos.

Aquello había tomado por sorpresa a la rubia. Rachel tenía razón ¿por qué habían entrado en aquella conversación Finn y Alex… si nada tenían que ver con Sam – **No estoy celosa…** - respondió - **y en el supuesto caso de que si lo estuviera sería por mi novio, ¿entendiste? – **continuó altanera.

No pudo evitar reír… aquello era tan Quinn, simplemente hacerse la desentendida **- ¿Entonces me podes explicar por qué mencionaste a Finn y mi supuesto novio? – **se acercó aún más a la rubia, si eso era posible, con una ceja levantada mirándola sin pestañar e invadiendo su "espacio personal".

**- Nunca pensé que fueras así… que te gustase jugar a tantas puntas – **respondió algo intimidada por la cercanía de Rachel.

**- ¡Ya te dije que no tengo ningún novio!**

11 días…. 11 días desde que su intento de amistad había se había retomado… 11 días y Quinn sentía que la morena tenía razón, era como un _deja vú_, aquello definitivamente lo habían vivido antes… muchos años antes... Cuando Quinn no dejaba ni un minuto a la morena y la celaba de todos los niños y niñas que le hablaban.

**- ¿Así que Alex no existe? -** suelta el nombre casi sin darse cuenta.

- **¿Cómo sabes de Alex? –** preguntó sorprendida.

**- Ajá –** la señaló **- viste que si es real –** ignoró la pregunta realizada por su prima.

**- ¿Cómo sabes de Alex?! –** gritó ahora molesta… estaba empezando a odiar aquella actitud que presentaba la rubia de esquivar las cosas.

**- Eh… -** se removió incomoda alejándose unos pasos de su prima – **_mierda –_** no sabía como salir de aquello.

** - ¿Me espías? –** cuestionó molesta - **¿revisaste mi laptop?.**

**- ¡No!... –** se apresuró a responder **- solo fue una casualidad… lo escuché sin querer pero no viene al caso... –** explicó **– lo import…**

Rachel no la dejó terminar **– Claro que viene al caso es obvio que me espiaste.**

**- No lo hice –** volvió a decir ahora molesta. No entendía por qué la morena no le creía… aunque claro ahora no estaba siendo 100% sincera. Era cierto que había sido una casualidad… pero tranquilamente podría haberse alejado ese día… eso tendría que haber hecho… pero no, su maldita curiosidad la llevó a leer aquellos mensajes de Alex.

**- Claro no lo hiciste al igual que no te escondiste en mi armario aquel domingo –** ironizó - **ahhh seguramente fue el mismo día – **su "lamparita" se había prendido – **claro.. ¿cómo no me di cuenta antes? **– murmuró para si misma.

Los ojos de Quinn se abrieron al máximo. Tosió incómoda por unos segundos - **No se de que estas hablando – **no podía entender como al parecer Rachel siempre sabía todo. Su prima siempre iba un paso adelante.

**- Vamos Quinn no soy estúpida –** ya estaba totalmente segura de que su teoría eran en realidad hechos. Una sonrisa había vuelto a formarse en su rostro.

**- Ya dije que te escuche de casualidad –** respondió la rubia retomando su actitud molesta, y es que no lo podía evitar. Rachel siempre decía o hacía algo que le causaba aquello. Ella estaba ahí totalmente nerviosa e incómoda por el tema al que había llegado aquella conversación, mientras que la morena estaba de lo más tranquila, con una sonrisa, que aunque hermosa según sus ojos, totalmente burlona… ¿se estaba divirtiendo con aquella situación?, ¿por verla en aquel estado? - **lo importante es que tenés novio, pero sin embargo coqueteas con Finn y con MI novio.**

Era cierto que toda aquella situación le resultaba divertida.. la actitud de la rubia, y sus "celos" ¿por quién?, no sabía exactamente pero se hacía una idea, porque como bien se lo había dicho a su prima antes, aquello ya lo habían vivido antes. Lo que no entendía era como después de 10 años la rubia se siguiera comportando de la misma manera. Ya estaba llegando a su límite, no le gustaba tener que repetir tantas veces lo mismo, y que ella no la escuchase **- ¡Ya te dije que no me gustan ninguno de ellos dos!.. – **elevó su voz levemente - **y Alex no es mi novia – **agregó unos segundos después algo más calma.

**- ¿Novia?, ¿qué?, ¿es una chica? – **no entendía nada, ¿no era Alex un chico?, ¿su novio, hombre?.

**- Alexandra es mi mejor amiga –** explicó ante el rostro de confusión que mostró su prima.

No lo podía creer. No recordaba un momento en el que sintiera tanta vergüenza como aquel **– Eso no explica el que me quieras quitar a mi novio –** el rubor solo le duró dos segundos, pues el orgullo Fabray salió a su rescate.

**- Es patético –** respondió la morena ante la mirada entre confusa, molesta y sorprendida de la rubia **– si, es patético Quinn… -** volvió a afirmar **- sin ofender pero sos patética.**

**- ¿Perdón? -** ¿había oído bien?, ¿Rachel la estaba llamando patética?. No lo podía creer, no después de aquella última semana, en la cual habían retomado una amistad, porque aquello no era una broma la cual ella podía tomar mal como lo había hecho un mes atrás, no.. aquello se lo decía en serio, podía ver en aquellos hipnotizantes ojos marrones que lo que decía no era en broma. Y tenía razón, pensó por un segundo, porque, ¿cómo podía haberla espiado así?, y más cuando ni si quiera eran amigas, cuando supuestamente no le agradaba, y negarlo y evitar una y otra vez preguntas acerca de ello, poniendo siempre la misma excusa, lo de Sam, tema que ya estaba más que aclarado.

Ella era así, era una Fabray, y los Fabray son orgullosos de por sí, y cuando algo la descolocaba, cuando sabía que no tenía la razón, su mejor opción, o más bien la que le salía por inercia, era evitar el tema, esquivarlo.

**- Escuchaste bien, me parece patético esto –** respondió aún firme a lo dicho con anterioridad - **los dos te lo dijimos cientos de veces ya ¿por qué no nos podes creer?,¿por qué sos tan insegura?** – Firme, decidida, no había palabra que describiera a Rachel en aquel momento, tal vez también podía ver algo de enfado en sus ojos, mucho enfado a decir verdad, supuso que debía ser por lo insistente que era con el tema. Su prima tenía razón, últimamente no era para nada como lo solía ser, no era más aquella Quinn Fabray, una persona totalmente segura, todo gracias a su popularidad y belleza sin dudas, no, ahora todo el tiempo dudaba **- ¿por qué pensás que te lo voy a quitar?, o mejor dicho, ¿por qué pensás que tu novio te dejaría?– **siguió cuestionando cada vez más molesta, algo que sorprendió a Quinn, ya que Rachel estaba comenzando a ¿asustarla?... ¿no estaba exagerando al molestarse tanto? - **¿es que no te ves a un espejo? No ves que sos la típica chica popular rubia y hermosa a quien todo el mundo ama y adora **– ¿la estaba llamando un cliché? -** la chica perfecta** – aquello, al igual que lo anterior lo sintió como una ironía. ¿Rachel otra vez se estaba burlando de ella, como hacia un mes? - **¿por qué pensás que él te dejaría por mi? – **cuestionó sin dejar de mirarla intensamente. ¿Por qué pensaba que Sam la podía dejar por su prima?, sencillamente porque Rachel si era perfecta, a diferencia de ella aunque todos los pensasen. Rachel era hermosa, divertida, talentosa, buena persona, ¿quién no querría salir con ella?, ¿quién se podría resistir estando tan cerca?, seguramente Sam estaba enamorado de ella… estaría loco si no lo estuviese. No le creía, no creía que no la desease, era imposible - **¿por qué sos tan insegura? – **volvió a preguntar ante el silencio por parte de la rubia -** ah ya se… porque sabes que él tiene necesidades **- ¿Hablaba de lo que ella creía que hablaba?, ¿cómo sabía aquello?. Seguramente Sam se lo había dicho… ¿Cómo se había atrevido a contar aquello?. Claro, todo cerraba perfectamente. Sam buscaba aquello en su nueva amiguita **- porque vos no lo mantenés satisfecho – **concluyó visiblemente salida de sí, o tal vez no lo había hecho todavía pero aquello Quinn no lo podía saber.

Rachel estaba tocando su lado débil. A penas su prima lo había dicho un nudo logró formarse en su garganta y un pequeño dolor en su pecho, mientras que sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos.

En tan solo un segundo todo aquello sucedió y al parecer Rachel lo notó porque su expresión era tal vez de arrepentimiento.

Pero aquellas palabras no solo habían logrado afligirla, si no también habían provocado un repentino y arrasador odio contra su prima.

Estaba tan dolida, tan molesta. El dolor que mostraron sus ojos se vieron sustituidos en tan solo un segundo por absoluta rabia, la cual habría asustado a cualquier chico del McKinley pero al parecer no hacía mover ni un pelo de Rachel.

Otra vez sentía lo mismo que el segundo día de la estancia de la morena en su casa, el día en que ella la había golpeado, pero ahora era multiplicado por diez.

En aquel momento la odiaba, se había olvidado de que era su prima, su media mitad, su mejor amiga de la infancia, ahora nuevamente amiga, y sabía que estaba a punto de volver a hacerlo, la odiaba pero no podía volver a pegarle.

No pudo saber si la morena había terminado de hablar o no, porque ella misma se lo estaba impidiendo.

No sabía cómo o en qué momento, pero ahora sus labios estaban sobre los de su prima, callándola.

Sus manos sobre los hombros de Rachel, empujándola contra la puerta, aquella por la cual minutos atrás quería escapar, y aprisionándola allí.

En aquel momento la odiaba, pero sus labios parecían demostrar lo contrario. Estos se comenzaron a mover bruscamente y pudo sentir como los dulces y sabrosos labios de Rachel, porque así los estaba sintiendo, seguían los suyos en aquella pelea, o tal vez era su mente lo que le hacía creer aquello, ya que ella estaba ejerciendo una gran fuerza.

No duró mucho, justo en el momento en que inconscientemente casi se adentró en la boca de su prima con su lengua, Quinn se separó, al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, entre sorprendida, avergonzada por su acción, y asustada por la posible reacción de la morena, olvidando todo aquel repentino odio que sintió por lo que ella había dicho.

A penas lo hizo sus ojos se posaron por un milisegundo en los labios de su prima, todavía sin poder creer lo que había hecho, y luego se elevaron juntando miradas con la otra chica, quien aún permaneciendo entre la rubia y la puerta, se mostró confusa o sorprendida, no lo podía definir con demasiada certeza.

* * *

Si te gustó dejamelo saber en un review :)

Twitter - CrushOnCyrus - me seguis, te sigo.


	10. Imposible

Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen :P

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

**"Imposible"**

_Viernes 21 de Octubre_

**- Todavía no entiendo por qué la dejaste entrar –** dijo Santana molesta terminando de acomodarse la ropa.

**- Porque es nuestra mejor amiga – **respondió Brittany ahora abrazando a Quinn.

**- ¿Si?, en este momento la estoy odiando** – siguió hablando con su chica ignorando la presencia de su mejor amiga.

**- Callate Santana – **se separó del abrazo de Britt **– disculpame por necesitar a mis dos mejores amigas –** la miró con una mirada de asesina ante la cual la latina ni se inmutó.

**- ¿Estás bien Quinnie? –** cuestionó preocupada la rubia.

**- Y vos disculpame por estar sexualmente frustrada por tu culpa –** contraatacó la latina aún molesta por aquella cruel interrupción por parte de la rubia justo cuando estaba por hacer a Britt suya.

**- Pobrecita –** ironizó **– te vas a morir.**

**- Vos vas a morir porque te voy yo te voy a matar –** respondió la latina acercándose amenazadoramente hacia Quinn, quien agradeció la interrupción por parte de Brittany, que se posisionó entre ambas y sujetó a su chica para impedir que llegase a la rubia.

**- Santy –** la regañó la rubia más alta.

**- Britt-Britt encima que nos interrumpe se burla de mi –** le respondió pero aún mirando amenazadoramente a la otra rubia.

La bailarina decidió ignorar aquello y concentrarse en su amiga, quien no se mostraba demasiado bien.

**- ¿Estas bien Quinnie? –** volvió a preguntar lo mismo que hace unos minutos recibiendo un bufido por parte de Santana a quien le molestó que la ignorase.

**- Yo estoy enojada – **murmuró la latina cruzándose de brazos y levantándole una ceja.

Britt giró los ojos y la miró **- Santy esto es serio – **la regañó apuntándola con un dedo.

La latina dudó por un segundo pero continuó en su misma actitud hasta que su chica hizo su "carita de cachorro" y así logró que ella le sonriese y abriese su boca para responderle pero no pudo hacer aquello debido a que ambas chicas escucharon un sollozo y voltearon hacia la tercera persona.

Ver a Quinn tirada boca abajo en la cama de Brittany claramente llorando preocupó a ambas porristas.

Su mejor amiga no era una persona de llorar, o al menos no en frente de los demás, ni siquiera de ellas… tan solo había pasado una vez, y teniendo en cuenta aquel hecho, a la rubia podría estarle pasando algo realmente grave.

Britt fue la primera en acercarse a su amiga y abrazarla por la espalda, seguida por Santana, quien se sentó en el borde de la cama tocando con su mano el hombro de su mejor amiga en señal de apoyo.

**- No puedo creer lo que hice –** murmuró Quinn, algo más calmada, unos minutos después.

**- ¿Qué hiciste? –** preguntó la otra rubia realmente preocupada, y hasta con los ojos cristalinos por el llanto de su amiga.

**- N-no sé por qué lo hice… - **sollozó apretándo la almohada que tenía debajo de su rostro y arriba de sus brazos **– simplemente… pasó –** explicó a las chicas quienes no entendían a que hacía referencia.

**- ¿Qué pasó Quinn? –** esta vez fue Santana la que preguntó, totalmente seria y habiendo dejado de lado su momentáneo enojo hacia la chica.

**- Yo.. yo… -** habló luego de algunos minutos, en los cuales, Britt y San esperaron sin presionarla, totalmente expectantes **– besé a… una chica –** terminó de decir después de dejar la almohada a un lado y mirar a las chicas.

**- No lo puedo creer –** dejó escapar la latina junto con una pequeña risa, recibiendo un regaño de su chica y el ceño fruncido y una mirada asesina por parte de su amiga.

**- ¿Por qué lloras Quinnie?... –** cuestionó Britt concentrándose ella **– no es algo malo.**

**- Estoy confundida –** admitió posesionándose mejor en la cama, pasando de estar acostada a sentarse en ella.

**- Sigo sin poder creerlo –** comentó Santana ahora parada y caminando por la habitación, analizando internamente los acontecimientos, y preguntándose cómo era que se le había pasado por alto el hecho de que a su mejor amiga también les gustaban las chicas, tendría que calibrar mejor su gaydar.

**- Santy seriedad –** la volvió a regañar.

**- Está bien – **aceptó acercándose a la cama **– ultima vez: dios, no lo puedo creer, pensaba que mi gaydar funcionaba perfectamente –** comentó sentándose en ella.

**- No tenés que llorar por haberlo hecho Quinnie, no pasa nada –** decidió hablarle a su amiga e ignorar a la latina **– ser gay no te hace mejor o peor persona.**

**- No se es gay por besar a una chica – **comentó mirando a la otra rubia e ignorando también a su mejor amiga - **¿no?.**

**- Tenés razón, pero ¿te gustó?, ¿lo volverías a hacer? –** le preguntó, pero Quinn solo bajó la vista avergonzada **- Tomo tu silencio como un si… -** continuó recibiendo ahora una mirada de miedo **– ¿no entiendo por qué te asusta tanto la idea de ser gay o bisexual?.**

**- Cuando pruebes de verdad a una chica no vas a querer volver con ningún chico –** le aseguró la latina sin prestar atención a la última pregunta hecha por Britt a su amiga.

**- No se trata de si le gustan las chicas, los chicos o ambos –** explicó a su chica **– si te gusta o te enamoras es de la persona.**

**- Yo jamás podría en… **

**- ¿Pueden ir a discutir ese tema a otro lado? –** recriminó Quinn – **por si no se han dado cuenta yo estoy en una crisis.**

Santana frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos, mientras Britt respondió **- Lo sentimos Quinnie, ¿por qué estás asustada por esto?.**

**- Yo… - **se removió incómoda y apartó la mirada hacia sus manos, las cuales se movían nerviosa.

**- Tu familia siempre te apoyaría Fabray – **aseguró la latina sonriéndole.

**- Si, pero… - **respondió rápidamente deteniéndose allí sin saber que decir - **pero son muy católicos – **continuó unos segundos después.

**- Ellos te aman – **esta vez fue Britt quien habló.

**- Quinn no me digas que no se han dado cuenta de la relación especial que llevamos Britt y yo… - **dijo levantando el rostro de su amiga para que la mirase - **y sin embargo nunca cambiaron el trato hacia nosotras asi que… es obvio que hacia vos menos – **le sonrió** – sin mencionar que tus tíos son gays y nos has dicho que llevaban buena relación.**

**- Santy tiene razón, el único problema te lo estas poniendo vos, no es tan malo.**

**- Si, si lo es – **estaba segura de aquello, volvió a desviar su mirada, no podía mantenérselas por mucho tiempo.

**- Claro que no, no te tenía de llorona Fabray – **se burló la morocha.

**- Habla quien sigue en el closet – **soltó enojada.

**- Es distinto y lo sabés – **esta vez fue ella la que miró al suelo, era un tema del que no le gustaba hablar.

**- No es distinto, yo no me burlo de que no te atrevas a gritarle al mundo que amas a esta rubia – **le recriminó enojada, aunque sabiendo que se estaba pasando al mencionar aquello -** además que no me gustan las chicas – **murmuró un momento después más para sí misma.

**- Pero pensé que te había gustado – **habló Britt de la misma forma, para si misma, pensando.

**- Por lo menos mis amigos lo saben. No puedo ir por el colegio gritándolo porque mis padres se enterarían y… no quiero que nos separen.**

**- Lo sé, te entiendo – **de verdad la entendía, conocía a la familia de su amiga, y comprendía completamente su situación, nunca le hablaría así de ese tema, pero el que ella se tomase tan a la ligera su situación le había hecho soltarlo sin siquiera pensar -** pero vos entendeme a mi también que estoy asustada.**

**- ¿Asustada de qué?, ¿no era que no te gustaban las chicas? – **bufó Santana, continuando en su misma actitud, pero ahora un poco más calmada.

**- Solo te gusta esta chica ¿cierto? – **preguntó Brittany viendo de reojo a la latina. A ella solo le gustaba una chica también.

**- No se si me gusta – **no sonó muy convencida – **ya les dije que estoy confundida.**

**- Si estás haciendo tanto alboroto es porque si te gusta – **afirmó Santana.

**- Todavía lo estoy asimilando – **le frunció el ceño, no entendía como era que su "mejor amiga" fuese tan… especial – **sigo sin creer lo que hice y que… que me gustara.**

**- Te gusta, y estoy segura que vos le debes gustar – **aseguró la otra rubia.

**- Fabray, sos la jodida chica más popular y deseada del McKinley, bueno la segunda, después de mi – **se apresuró a hablar la latina al ver que Quinn estaba por objetar algo – **es obvio que le debes gustar.**

**Comienzo de Flash Back**

Unas horas antes

No podía creer lo que acababa de pasar, lo que ella misma había acabado de hacer, y peor aún, el hecho de que le hubiese gustado sentir los suaves labios de su prima.

Volvió a verlos inconscientemente pero esta vez sin apartar la mirada, no había otra cosa en el mundo, se habían sentido tan bien y sentía que la llamaban a probarlos otra vez.

Su mano tomando vida propia, comenzó a elevarse y sus dedos tocaron los labios de la morena quien instintivamente cerró los ojos, disfrutando de aquella caricia.

Como un insecto hipnotizado por la luz, Quinn se acercó lentamente hacia Rachel, deteniendo su rostro junto frente al de su compañera, quien al sentir la respiración de la rubia en su boca, abrió los ojos y observó sus ojos intensamente.

Quinn lo sabía, no hacia falta que su prima hablara, tampoco que ella lo hiciera, en sus ojos pudo ver deseo, y ella debía de estar mostrando lo mismo.

No perdió el tiempo, terminó de acercarse y los pocos centímetros que las separaban habían desaparecido otra vez.

Ni el aire podía pasar entre sus cuerpos, Quinn la apretaba con tanta fuerza contra la puerta mientras con sus manos recorría su espalda; Rachel rodeaba su cuello con los brazos.

El beso se estaba tornando muy intenso, en el momento en que sus lenguas hicieron contacto, un leve gemido escapó de la boca de la morena y se perdió en la suya, provocando en su interior miles de sensaciones.

Su excitación fue monumental en el momento en que después de comenzar a bajar sus manos más allá de la espalda de Rachel, y comenzando a sentir su trasero, ella saltó entrelazando sus morenas piernas en su cintura.

Cuando el aire fue necesario, Quinn dejó los labios de Rachel, para pasar a besar su cuello, mientras sus manos comenzaron a acariciar las piernas de la chica.

**- Quinn –** gimió Rachel tirando de sus rubios cabellos para conseguir volver a besarla.

**Fin de Fash Back**

**- No se… **

**- Te digo que si, a cualquiera que le gusten las mujeres, le gustas – **le aseguró su mejor amiga.

**- Y si.. ¿no le gustan? – **la cuestionó realmente expectante.

**- ¿Qué?, ¿no era que se besaron? – **preguntó confundida.

**- Eh… en realidad la besé yo – **nunca había pasado tanta vergüenza en su vida.

**- Yo pensé que seguramente te habían besado a vos – **respondió la latina riendo - **una cosa es que te besen y te guste, por ejemplo Britt – **señaló a la otra rubia que no hacía más que observar y escuchar expectante todo lo que decían -** y otra cosa es ser vos la que besa, ¿y después me decís que no estás segura? –** volvió a reírse, ahora burlándose.

**- Fue un impulso – **respondió frunciendo el ceño ante aquella actitud de Santana.

**- Nada, nada – **negó con la cabeza **– no hay excusa –** volvió a reírse de su amiga, quien enojada le tiró una almohada al rostro, lo cual en vez de enojarla provocó que reírse aún más fuerte **- ¿qué te dijo después del beso? – **continuó luego de un momento, sin recibir respuesta alguna por parte de Quinn, que desvió la mirada hacia el suelo **- ¿huiste Fabray? – **le devolvió la almohada.

**- Eh… - **vaciló nerviosa -** masomenos.**

**- ¿Cómo que masomenos? – **bufó la latina - **¿si o no?.**

**- ¿Te correspondió? – **cuestionó Britt de repente mirándola seria, sorprendiendo a ambas ya que se había mantenido sin intervenir en la conversación hacia varios minutos, y aún más a Santana quien pensaba que aquella era una pregunta absurda.

**Comienzo de Flash Back**

**- Quinn –** la volvió a llamar Rachel que la miraba todavía confundida sobre lo que acababa de pasar, a la vez que agitaba una mano delante de su rostro.

**_- Oh Dios –_** pensó la rubia.

No podía creer lo que acababa de imaginar, o mejor dicho ¿fantasear?.

Juntar sus miradas solo produjo que la vergüenza acudiera a ella, ruborizándose por completo.

**- Pe-perdón –** murmuró rápidamente sin poder evitar tartamudear **– yo… fue sin querer –** le aseguró observando cada gesto de su prima, quien no parecía tener nada para decir **–fue un impulso** **–** explicó avergonzada.

**- ¿Qué? – **susurró.

**- Si, yo… no quería pegarte otra vez y… no estaba pensando, no se como es que terminé haciéndolo.**

**- ¡Sos increíble Quinn! – **espetó frunciendo el ceño.

**- No-no pienses que te quería besar o algo así – **la había besado a la fuerza, y aunque Rachel no lo sabía, había fantaseado con ella casi teniendo sexo contra la puerta, y casi solo porque la habían interrumpido. Quinn estaba totalmente avergonzada y asustada, porque por más que había amado sentir sus labios, no podía dejar que su prima pensase aquello, porque justamente, ella era su jodida prima.

**- ¿Sabes qué?, hubiese preferido que me pegaras – **gritó mirándola de una manera que dió miedo a la rubia.

¿Tanto asco le había dado que prefería que le hubiese pegado? **– Perdón Rach –** se sentía mal porque a ella, a pesar de haberlo hecho por un impulso de el enojo que había sentido en aquel momento hacia la chica, le había gustado, en realidad le había gustado demasiado, y el que Rachel le dijese aquello simplemente le afirmaba que lo que estaba comenzando a sentir estaba mal, era un error **– no va a volver a pasar –** le aseguró mientras la morena se dió vuelta y abrió la puerta de la habitación **– nunca –** murmuró para si misma, una vez estuvo sola, mientras sus ojos comenzaron a nublarse y con rapidez tomó un bolso, comenzando a poner algunas prendas en él.

Lo mejor sería alejarse unos días de Rachel.

**Fin de Flash Back**

**- No sé, creo que no.**

**- ¿Cómo no vas a saber? – **cuestionó la latina frunciendo el ceño - **es fácil, vos la besaste pero ella ¿te besó o te apartó?.**

**- ¡No se! – **exclamó frustrada -** fue.. fue un impulso te dije, fui muy brusca estaba enojada y solo fueron unos segundos hasta que me di cuenta de lo que hacia.**

**- ¿La besaste a la fuerza? – **Santana no podía creerlo. Abrió sus ojos sorprendida y una carcajada salió de su boca **- ¿y qué te dijo o qué le dijiste?, ¿O saliste corriendo como la cobarde que sos? – **continuó riendo.

**- Santy – **regañó Britt, mirándola como una madre reprendiendo a su hija.

**- Yo le dije lo que pasó que fue sin querer – **decidió responder e ignorar el pequeño ataque de risa de su amiga -** no es que lo hubiese planeado ni querido besarla.**

**- Pero te gustó – **dijo la otra rubia.

**- Si, pero de eso me di cuenta después de hacerlo –** respondió mirando a la bailarina que la miraba sonriente.

**- ¿Qué dijo o hizo ella? – **preguntó Santana, retomando lo importante de aquella conversación.

**- Se enojó, y tiene razón porque fue un error – **bajó su cabeza.

**- No, no fue un error Quinnie, seguramente debe estar confundida – **quiso consolar Brittany, tomando el mentón de Quinn y levantándola para mirarla a los ojos -** se va a terminar dando cuenta que le gustas – **la abrazó fuertemente.

**- Si, opino que podrías, al igual que yo, voltear a cualquier hétero – **apoyó la latina lo dicho por su chica, apretándole un hombro a Quinn y dedicándole una leve sonrisa.

**- Ustedes no entienden que esto es un error – **suspiró dejándose caer en la cama y colocándose la almohada encima de su rostro.

**- No sos la primera ni vas a ser la última en pasarse de acera Quinn, no es el fin del mundo – **bufó Santana rodando los ojos, gesto que su amiga no pudo notar.

**- El problema no es que me gusten las mujeres, que por cierto no me gustan, el problema es que sea ella – **la almohada que hace unos segundos estaba sobre su rostro, terminó impactando contra el de la latina, quien le dedicó una mirada asesina.

**- A todo esto, ¿quien mierda es? – **cuestionó luego de devolverle el almohadonazo.

**- No me puede gustar – **se quejó tapándose la cara con sus manos, e ignorando la pregunta de su mejor amiga.

**- Ya te gusta – **le aseguró una sonriente Brittany.

**- Entonces voy a tener que distanciarme hasta que deje de gustarme.**

**- Quinnie, no se puede luchar contra el amor.**

**- No lo entienden, no me puede gustar, no me debe gustar – **explicó removiéndose nerviosa, ya era tiempo de decirles quien era.

**- Que exagerada, ni que fuera tu hermana – **murmuró Santana rodando los ojos.

**- Cerca…**

**- ¿Cerca? – **frunció el ceño pensativa **- ¡¿Rachel?! – **cuestionó unos segundos después elevando la voz y abriendo los ojos a más no poder.

**- Creo que me gusta… mi prima – **le confirmó** –** **pero es imposible –** susurró lo último mientras una lágrima escapó de uno de sus ojos.

**- Solo es imposible Quinnie – **comenzó a decir Brittany abrazándola, bajo la atenta mirada de Santana, quien ahora entendía el por qué su mejor amiga pensaba que aquel beso y el hecho de que le gustara esta chica era "un error" – **si no lo intentas.**

* * *

Waw gracias por tantos rws el capitulo anterior :)

¿Se creyeron el primer flashback? jaja ?) sorry.

Gracias por leer, hasta el próximo ;).


	11. Realidad

Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen :P

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

**"Realidad"**

_Lunes 24 de Octubre de 2011_

Para mala suerte de Quinn, el fin de semana había terminado, estaba comenzando a creer que era cierto que cuando deseas que el tiempo se detenga pasa más deprisa y viceversa, porque para ella, el sábado y domingo habían pasado demasiado rápido, y claro eso era porque había deseado que el lunes no llegara.

Era lunes y eso significaba una cosa: instituto.

No era que le molestaba el instituto, porque a decir verdad, a pesar de tener que asistir a las clases, se la pasaba bien allí, porque después de todo pasaba el tiempo con sus amigos, además de que todos la trataban de maravilla por ser popular.

La verdadera razón por la que había estado tan nerviosa toda la mañana era que desde que se había marchado de su casa el viernes pasado, apenas avisándole a su madre sobre su plan de pasar el fin de semana en la casa de su amiga, no la había visto directamente ni hablado con ella, y el solo pensar en hacerlo ponía sus pelos de punta.

Tres días en los que ni ella pasó por su casa, ni ninguna de las dos le mandó algún mensaje a la otra.

Aquel lunes, como todos los lunes, ellas habían compartido una clase: Historia.

Nunca había prestado tanta atención a una clase de Historia en su vida, realmente aquella materia le aburría, pero aquel día decidió que concentrarse en la explicación del profesor sobre la Segunda Guerra Mundial era la mejor opción para intentar ignorar el hecho de que Rachel se encontraba a unos pocos asientos de ella.

Apenas habían cruzado mirada por unos segundos al iniciar la clase y eso fue suficiente para que ella decidiese abocarse de lleno a la materia.

Al terminar aquella clase, que por cierto le había resultado demasiado larga, punto que reafirmó su teoría de que el tiempo se burlaba de los humanos, especialmente de ella, Quinn había salido rápidamente disparada hacía la siguiente, para así evitar un indeseado encuentro con su prima.

Pero no iba a poder evitarla para siempre, porque el momento del almuerzo había llegado y el almorzar con las porristas, como había hecho hacía unas semanas, no le serviría de nada, ya que luego tendría que verla en el Glee Club de todas maneras.

Aquel fin de semana, a pesar de pasar demasiado rápido para su gusto, lo había pasado bien dentro de lo que podía admitir.

Sus amigas habían sido comprensivas, en especial Brittany, quien no se había burlado de absolutamente nada a diferencia de Santana que aunque ella sabía que lo decía en broma la apoyaba, y le había alentado y convencido luego de varios intentos fallidos de intentar algo más con Rachel.

**- Oh Dios, la veo – **dijo nerviosa Quinn, intentando darse media vuelta para huir, siendo detenida por la latina, quien la agarró por los brazos sonriendo maliciosa.

**- Vamos Quinnie, me prometiste que ibas a intentarlo –** le recordó la otra rubia haciendo un puchero infantilmente.

**- Si Britt pero…**

**- Pero nada Fabray, no seas cobarde – **cortó lo que iba a decir la latina.

**- Nunca creí que iba a decir esto, pero me siento insegura.**

**- Es el amor – **canturreó Brittany tomándola por los hombros y guiándola hacia la mesa donde todos sus amigos ya almorzaban, hablaban y reían, seguida por la latina, quien al llegar sonrió maliciosa obligando a su mejor amiga a sentarse junto a la morena.

**- H-Hola –** susurró sin poder evitar tartamudear al observar los marrones ojos de Rachel. Estaba demasiado nerviosa, y avergonzada, dudaba si no se encontraba ya ruborizada.

**- Hola –** respondió ella, dedicándole una leve sonrisa, y desviando su mirada hacia su almuerzo.

**_- Ya no está enojada –_** pensó Quinn algo más aliviada **- ¿cómo estas? –** cuestionó cerrando lo ojos y maldiciéndose por aquella estúpida pregunta.

**- Bien, ¿cómo estuvo tu fin de semana con las chicas?.**

A pesar de que cada uno entablaba sus propias conversaciones, Quinn agradecía el hecho de que en aquella mesa, estaban el resto de sus amigos y no se encontraba completamente sola con la morena.

**- Bastante bien.**

**- Que bueno… - **por un momento ninguna habló, ella no sabía como seguir con aquella conversación - **¿sabés cuando vuelve Sam? –** cuestionó su prima tras unos incómodos minutos, por lo menos para ella.

**- Mmm no – **Sam, su querido Sam. Ahora que sabía que sentía algo más por Rachel no estaba segura que era lo que pasaría con él - …

**Comienzo de Flash Back**

_Viernes 21 de Octubre_

**- Está bien Britt –** accedió Quinn, luego de muchas súplicas, "caritas de cachorro" y muchos minutos, tal vez una hora, siendo convencida por su amiga.

**- Siiiii – **exclamó saltando sobre la rubia para abrazarla.

**- Lo voy a intentar – **afirmó no muy convencida.

**- Fabray… - **intervino la latina quien se había abstenido de hablar desde que su chica comenzó a insistir a su amiga que tenía que intentar algo más con Rachel - **creo que te estás olvidando de un pequeñísimo detalle… - **la observó con una ceja levantada. Ninguna de las dos comprendía que era lo que quería decir – **¡tu novio! – **dijo lo obvio alzando los brazos y girando los ojos sin poder creerlo.

**- ¡Es verdad! – **le dió la razón -** había olvidado a Sammy – **murmuró pensativa Britt.

**- Sam… -** susurró Quinn sintiéndose mal por el chico.

**- ¿Qué pensás hacer Q?.**

**- No… no se – **todo había pasado tan rápido que no había parado a pensar en él - **yo lo quiero mucho y…**

**- Pero no lo amas – **interrumpió Santana.

**- Yo… - **por más que quisiera poder negarlo, no podía - **ustedes saben que siempre ha sido mi mejor amigo y… **

**- ¿Y siempre ha estado para vos? – **interrumpió cuestionando y por la mirada que recibió, adivinando lo que ella iba a decir - **Fabray aceptaste ser su novia porque lo querés e ingenuamente pensaste que con el tiempo ibas a poder llegar a amarlo – **afirmó sin escrúpulos volviendo a interrumpir a su mejor amiga, quien la miraba entre apenada y algo molesta por su habitual falta de tacto.

**- No quiero y nunca quise hacerle daño – **dijo bajando la mirada avergonzada de haber sido tan fácil de leer por la morocha. ¿Quién más se habría dado cuenta de aquello?.

**- ¿Qué vas a hacer entonces? – **insistió.

**- Yo… no sé Santana, ¿podés dejar de presionarme? – **le dedicó una mirada asesina ytomando aquella almohada que hacía unas horas le había servido para secar sus lágrimas, la llevó hasta su rostro y dejó escapar un grito de frustración que poco se escuchó gracias a ella.

**- Quinnie, tenés que hacer las cosas bien – **se sumó Britt a la conversación una vez terminó de pensar.

**- Eso es lo que quiero, pero no se que hacer… - **fácil era decir que lo haría, lo difícil era realmente hacerlo, y más aún si no sabía qué era exactamente lo correcto - **¿qué se supone que tengo que hacer? – **cuestionó mirando a la rubia, quien a decir verdad era una realmente buena consejera.

**- Dejarlo e intentarlo con Rachel – **dijo despreocupada la latina, tan naturalmente que no parecía que estuviese hablando de aquello, un tema tan delicado tomado tan a la ligera.

**- ¿Te das cuenta que a ella no le gustó que la besara?... – **dijo enojada ante la actitud de su mejor amiga - **no tengo oportunidad.**

**- Aún en la posibilidad de que ella te termine rechazando Quinnie – **comenzó a decir Brittany interrumpiendo la muy posible pelea que se habría desatado entre las otras dos chicasde haber dejado responder a la latina - **no podés seguir con Sam solo por…**

**- Lástima – **interrumpió Santana completando aquella oración.

**- No es por lástima, yo lo quiero.**

**- Él merece que lo amen – **respondió nuevamente Britt – **y le estas quitando esta posibilidad.**

**Fin de Flash Back**

**- … gracias por hacerme acordar que tenía que llamarlo… ahora te digo – **dijo ya marcando el número del chico.

**- Hola mi amor –** oyó como luego de tres tonos Sam contestaba.

**- Hola… - **nunca había sido demasiado demostrativa hacia su novio y ahora que estaba confundida con respecto a sus sentimientos se sentía incómoda de corresponder aquel "mi amor" y más teniendo a Rachel a su lado, quien aunque no la veía, sabía que oiría lo que dijese -** ¿cómo estás?**

**- Bastante bien, algo aburrido ¿vos? – **respondió él despreocupado.

**- Bien… - **vaciló - **¿Cómo sigue tu abuelo? – **no pudo evitar cuestionar.

Sam se había marchado el sábado hacia Cincinnati, ciudad en la cual vivía su abuelo.

Joseph, a el cual Quinn había tenido la oportunidad de conocer en un cumpleaños de Sam hacía ya varios años, era un hombre que según su nieto, había pasado toda su vida con un cigarrillo entre los dedos, hecho que ahora entrada en la ancianidad, le estaba pasando factura, ya que en el último tiempo había sufrido de severos problemas respiratorios, hecho que esta vez, en el mediodía del sábado, había sido el motivo por el cual había ingresado en el hospital casi sin poder respirar, o eso era lo que le había contado su novio, que junto con su familia, había partido tan pronto se habían enterado hacia el encuentro de aquel tan importante hombre para ellos.

**- La verdad podría estar peor, está bastante bien ya.**

**- Me alegra oír eso.**

Cincinnati quedaba a tan solo unas tres horas de Lima, pero la familia Evans había decidido permanecer allí hasta que Joe se recuperase.

**- ¿Cuando volvés? – **cuestionó recordando que gracias a aquella pregunta por parte de su prima y dirigida a ella, recordó que tenía que llamar a Sam.

**- No estoy seguro ya sabes como son mis papás, no quieren volver hasta que dejen salir al abuelo del hospital aunque ya esté mejor, cuando sepa te aviso… - **respondió a su novia - **te extraño – **agregó dando por cerrado aquel tema.

**- Yo también Sam – **no pudo evitar sonreír ante la dulzura del chico, y sentirse mal por lo mismo.

Sam era el novio perfecto. Él era amoroso, se preocupaba por ella, era agradecido y demostrativo, y ella no podía hacer más que sentirse mal por lo que estaba comenzando a sentir, o más bien dándose cuenta de lo que sentía, por la persona que tenía a su lado y porque cuando él se encontraba lejos y preocupado por su abuelo quien estaba enfermo, ella planeaba cortar la relación e intentar acercarse a la morena.

**- ¿Cómo está la enana? – **pudo imaginar la sonrisa en el rostro del chico, la cual siempre se formaba al referirse con aquel apodo hacia su amiga.

**- Bien – **respondió mirando de soslayo a la aludida, quien según observó estaba concentrada en su almuerzo.

**- Supongo que ya habrán hablado.**

**- ¿De qué? – **si él hubiese visto su rostro, se habría dado cuenta de la confusión que de repente se apoderó de la rubia.

**- Ya sabes, lo que ella te quería decir… me dijo que te lo iba a decir este fin de semana.**

**- Ah… si –** balbuceó todavía confusa, no muy segura de lo que decía pero curiosa por lo dicho por su chico.

¿Qué quería Rachel decirle y por qué no lo había hecho?...

Pregunta estúpida, pensó Quinn, reprendiéndose a si misma.

No sabía que era lo que ella pensaba decirle, pero si sabía por qué no lo había hecho: la pelea, el beso, la otra pelea y la desaparición por su parte debido a la cobardía.

**- ¿Y? – **oyó una leve risa del otro lado de la llamada. Tal vez sería por si mudez mientras pensaba todo aquello.

**- ¿Y qué? – **no podía responderle, porque no sabía de lo que él hablaba.

**- ¿Qué te parece?, quiero decir, ¿qué pensás?.**

**- Eh… no se… - **vaciló, no se le daba demasiado bien mentir - **me parece… bien – **habló despacio, formulando la oración.

**- ¿No estás sorprendida o algo?.**

**- Mmm… si –** mintió cerrando los ojos nerviosa y mordiéndose el labio inferior – **a vos… ¿a vos te sorprendió? – **quería saber de que diablos hablaba él, y para eso tenía que hacerle creer que ella también sabía.

**- Si y sobre todo que me lo dijese apenas nos conocimos… – **explicó el rubio, y tras un segundo agregó ** - así fue como nos conocimos en realidad.**

**- ¿Así cómo?.**

**- Fue ese día, el día que nosotros…** - soltó rápidamente deteniéndose dudoso – **peleamos, en una fiesta de Puck – **Quinn pudo notar que mencionó aquello algo preocupado - **¿te acordás cuál fiesta?.**

**- Si… seguí – **animó a que continuara totalmente expectante sin para a pensar en lo mal que aquella pelea le había hecho sentir.

**- Después de que hablamos en el jardín y que vos volviste a entrar a la fiesta… - **comenzó a relatar.

**Comienzo de Flash Back**

_Sábado 10 de Septiembre_

**[…] y si no podés o no querés respetarlo, si vos crees que una relación esta basada en eso** – su novia lo miró dolida – **creo que tendrías que buscarte otra novia** – la vió darse la vuelta y comenzar a caminar alejándose de él, rumbo a la puerta de la casa.

- **Mi amor yo qu…** - no pudo seguir.

- **No** – lo interrumpió – **ahora estoy muy dolida y enojada con vos. El lunes vemos que hacemos –** le sonrió de medio lado – **al final Finn esta consiguiendo lo que quería, ¿no?** – se giró de nuevo hacia la puerta.

- **Está bien, el lunes –** la miraba alejarse – **pero quiero que** **sepas que se que soy un estúpido, y que no quiero ninguna otra novia, no te voy a dejar ir** – terminó gritando para que su novia que ya estaba entrando a la casa lo oyera.

Se sentía un estúpido.

Amaba a Quinn. La amaba tanto, y le había costado tanto que ella terminase aceptándolo como algo más que su mejor amigo, y ahora que era suya no podía permitirse perderla.

Confiaba en ella, pero no en Finn. Él era el chico más popular del William McKinley High School, un chico que podía tener a cualquier chica que desease dentro del instituto, y Quinn, era su exnovia.

Sin dudas ellos dos no tenían la mejor historia. Finn le había hecho mucho mal a la rubia, pero a pesar de todo, ella en aquel entonces parecía estar cegada y parecía no querer ver la realidad, aunque todo el mundo, todos sus amigos, incluido él le decía que el chico no le convenía.

Aquella relación había sido hacía mucho, y sin dudas había dejado una muy grande huella en su rubia, y por eso mismo Sam dudaba. Tenía miedo de que Quinn volviese a caer en los brazos del morocho y volviese a cegarse de todo lo demás.

Odiaba a Finn Hudson y siempre lo haría, pero Quinn no tenía la culpa de nada.

Lo que le había dicho había estado realmente mal. Lo había dicho sin querer, tan solo porque estaba afectado por aquella estúpida inseguridad que le agarraba con respecto a su relación cuando era Finn de quien se trataba.

La había herido, lo supo al ver sus tiernos ojos avellana cristalinos, en el mismo momento en que se quiso golpear a si mismo por haber causado aquello.

**-** **¿Problemas de chicas? –** Oyó como alguien preguntaba a su espalda una vez estuvo sentado en la acera de la calle, al girar pudo ver a una linda morena, a la cual nunca había visto antes, y eso era raro, ya que Lima no era demasiado grande, y casi todos se conocían entre sí, en especial él conocía a los chicos y chicas que asistían a su instituto, o por lo menos los reconocía, y a aquella chica nunca la había visto antes.

**- Si – **respondió desganado volviendo su vista al frente, a la nada.

Normalmente Sam Evans era un chico sociable, y por supuesto que se habría interesado en conocer a aquella chica, pues le encantaba hacer nuevos amigos, pero ahora no estaba del mejor humor.

**- Somos algo difíciles –** soltó una pequeña risa la desconocida sentándose a su lado.

¿No se notaba que no estaba en su mejor momento, que solo quería estar solo?.

**- Cierto – **concordó.

**- Te entiendo - **rió la morena pensativa.

**- No lo creo – **No era lo mismo imaginarlo que vivirlo.

**- Si, enserio, siempre me pasa – **le afirmó ella.

**- ¿Qué te pasa?, ¿problemas con chicas?.. – **cuestionó confuso esta vez volteando su rostro hacia la morena -** ¿Sos… **

**- ¿Gay? –** preguntó – **si… - **se respondió a si misma sonriendo, pero al ver el rostro del rubio se preocupó - **¿no sos uno de esos locos homofóbicos o si? – **hizo amague de separarse.

**- No, claro que no – **se apresuró a negar, logrando así que la morena no se alejase y la sonrisa volviese a su rostro - **en realidad dos amigas mías son algo así como una pareja… -** le dejó saber gestualizando con sus manos - **es solo que me sorprende que me lo digas así, ni siquiera me conoces – **explicó su reacción, pues la verdad le había sorprendido bastante.

**- No es algo que oculte.**

**- Me parece perfecto eso, muchas personas si lo hacen – **claro, muchas personas, como por ejemplo sus dos amigas de las que le había hablado, Santana y Brittany, que solo eran "pareja" para su grupo de amigos, cuando para el resto del mundo no eran más que mejores amigas.

**- Yo aquí presente nunca… - **rió levemente orgullosa.

**- ¿Sos nueva en Lima? – **claro que lo era, él lo sabía, pero era un buen punto para comenzar una conversación con alguien a quien todavía no conocía.

**- ¿Cómo te diste cuenta?.**

**- Nunca te había visto antes… **

**- Rachel, un gusto – **se presentó extendiendo su brazo hacía él, y le regaló una adorable sonrisa.

**- Sam, el gusto es mío – **correspondió el saludo, estrechando su mano y devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Rachel… Le agradaba esta chica a la cual acababa de conocer y de la cual no sabía más que su nombre y que comprendía su situación de problemas con las chicas, ya que ella misma también los conocía.

Ambos chicos continuaron hablando vagamente de ningún tema en específico por un tiempo, hasta que una llamada por parte de la madre de Sam, hizo que los chicos tuviesen que despedirse, no sin antes intercambiar números y por supuesto, ya que Rachel le había dicho que asistiría al McKinley, él ofreciéndose como ayuda y guía en su primer día en aquel instituto.

**Fin de Flash Back**

**- … Por eso es que en su primer día la invité a sentarse en nuestra mesa, ¿te acordás?... – **cuestionó el rubio luego de contarle como había conocido a la morena -** ¿amor? – **preguntó unos segundos después al no recibir respuesta -** ¿Quinn estás ahí? – **insistió tal vez pensando que la llamada se había cortado.

**- Eh… - **vaciló Quinn totalmente en shock – **si… estoy.**

¿A Rachel le gustaban las chicas?... ¿por qué ella nunca se lo había dicho?.

Se suponía que eran amigas, o por lo menos lo eran hasta hace unos días, hasta que ella… la besó.

Claro, ella la había besado, y Rachel no se lo había tomado demasiado bien.

Entonces, a su prima no le había disgustado que una chica la besase, como ella había estado creyendo los últimos días en los cuales decidió alejarse de ella por pura vergüenza, si no, lo que le había molestado es que quien la había besado había sido… ella.

El percatarse de aquel detalle, hizo sentir mal a la rubia. Un gran nudo se formó en la parte baja de su garganta y en tan solo unos segundos tuvo unas inmensas ganas de llorar.

No podía creer que por un momento hubiese pensado que esforzándose tal vez habría podido llegar a ser. No importaría cuanto lo intentase, porque ahora sabía que era realmente imposible.

Tenía que olvidarse de todo lo que había estado sintiendo, descubriendo, pensando y soñando desde aquel beso, tenía que afrontar la realidad; y la realidad aunque no le gustase era aquella: que su prima era eso, su prima y nunca sería nada más, tal vez podrían a volver a ser amigas pero para eso iría a necesitar mucho tiempo… tiempo para ahogar aquello a lo que no sabía que nombre poner, porque lo que si sabía era que era más que una simple atracción.

**- Me alegra que al fin esté todo aclarado, ahora ya nos podes creer que somos solo amigos ¿no? – **bromeó Sam soltando una pequeña risa.

Quinn sabía Sam reía por el hecho de que ella nunca les había creído que eran amigos, pero ella la sintió como una gran burla, no por su parte, si no por parte del mundo.

Sentía que el mundo se burlaba de ella, por ser tan ingenua y patética de creer que tal vez, y solo tal vez, podría tener alguna posibilidad con su prima.

**- Si Sam… p-perdona pero tengo que cortar – **se excusó rápidamente, no podía seguir hablando, no podría seguir aguantando demasiado aquella impotencia que ya amenazaba con salir en forma de lágrimas.

**- Esta bien amor, más tarde te llamo, te quiero – **se despidió él despreocupado y aliviado por dar ese tema por cerrado y terminar por los muchos problemas que le había generado.

Desvió la mirada hacia Rachel, quien la miraba confusa, tal vez porque había dicho que "tenía que" cortar, siendo que todavía faltaba bastante para que el horario del almuerzo terminase **– Yo también te quiero mi amor – **se despidió observando de lleno a la morena.

Dos segundos bastaron para que Quinn cambiase lo que estaba sintiendo.

No podía decir que todavía no se sintiese mal, patética, ingenua, entre otras cosas, lo que le había provocado enterarse de aquella verdad, que le había sentado como un balde de agua fría en pleno invierno, no.

Seguía sintiéndose así, pero ahora, y desde el momento que sus ojos habían conectado otro sentimiento se había desencadenado en su interior, otro estado la estaba inundando en aquel preciso instante que le hizo olvidar el nudo que se había formado en su garganta y las ganas de llorar que la invadían hacia apenas dos segundos.

En aquel momento sintió un irracional y repentino enojo hacia aquella chica, lo que la llevó a contestar de aquella manera a un novio al cual hacia cinco minutos planeaba dejar.

Estaba enojada, realmente enojada.

¿Por qué a Sam se lo había dicho sin siquiera conocerlo?.

No podía creer que se estaba enterando de una cosa así por terceros y no por la morena.

No podía entender el por qué ella no se lo había dicho antes.

Lo único que esperaba era que no fuese porque Rachel se había dado cuenta de que a ella le gustaba, incluso antes de ella misma darse cuenta de ello, y no quería tener que explicarle que ella no le gustaba y no tenía oportunidades, siendo mejor escudarse en que las que no le gustaban eran las chicas en sí, o en este caso decidiendo ocultárselo.

**- ¿Entonces cuando vuelve? – **cuestionó Rachel aún extrañada por lo dicho con anterioridad por la rubia, y ahora aún más ante su rostro serio y inexpresivo.

Quinn respondió, pero no de la manera en que su prima hubiese esperado.

Una intensa y penetrante mirada con la cual dejó sin habla y confundida a Rachel fue toda la respuesta que Quinn ofreció antes de pararse repentinamente, y tomando su bolso y olvidando su bandeja, con el almuerzo el cual siquiera había probado bocado, comenzar a caminar hacia la salida de la cafetería sin pronunciar palabra alguna ante la mirada confusa de tres personas: de Rachel que todavía intentaba averiguar que era lo había pasado y considerando la posibilidad de seguirla y preguntarle si todo estaba bien con Sam, y de sus dos mejores amigas, quienes a pesar de haber estado hablando entre sí, habían estado también pendientes de la interacción de las otras dos chicas, y que en aquel instante se encontraban igual o más perdidas que la morena.

* * *

No desesperen, en el próximo capítulo ya salen solo ellas dos, van a "hablar".

Gracias por leer y sobre todo a los que dejan su opinión :)

Hasta el próximo (:


End file.
